


Ineffable Tales - Life after Armageddon

by deaddarkness



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Beach Holidays, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Family Drama, First Time, Gay Sex, Gay nightclub, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Light BDSM, Love at First Sight, M/M, Multi, Sibling Rivalry, ineffable offspring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 78,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddarkness/pseuds/deaddarkness
Summary: Here lies the tales penned by Anathema Device about what ever happened to the angel and demon. One that is full of drama, love, loss as the ineffable game continues onto a whole new level. Family. Aziraphale and Crowley vs Beelzebub and Gabriel in whose to out best the other one and win??
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Dagon/Hastur (Good Omens)
Kudos: 8





	1. Prolouge

God POV

This is a story that takes place beyond reality in a sense that, it was woven and weaved into a tapestry of tales Anathema Device had to share in order to pass on the good and the bad in this world. Whilst her ancestor, Agnes Nutter, had foreseen the future exactly how it was, this is more of a group of fictitious stories of the 'What if...' scenarios. More so along the lines of: If the world was a different place, if the two rivals heaven and hell had overflowed into the in between world of the humans.  
Whilst the end of days had been halted like in the real world, the event brought forth an eerie shift in the fabric of time itself. Here—somewhat coexisting—are two very particular families, not your typical normal bunch. Ones that were mostly ineffable to even physically exist.

Lets begin our scene with our Ineffable Husbands, Principality Aziraphale and demon Crowley, having taken a large step in their mortal lifestyle. Children. Of course, there was conflict over how many miracle babies they wanted to create and, in fact, it had gotten out of hand.

Now, Aziraphale and Crowley have four kids, all of them well truly adults in a sense. Whilst the two would've loved to start off with babies—seeing as Crowley had a deep soft spot for actual children—, it was the whole process of keeping four kids in line, so they decided to miracle them at ages where all the kids didn't need to be diaper changed.  
Of course time has changed since all four kids lived under their roof; which was a lovely spacious cottage that occupied large piece of land covered in the most beautiful cared for plants in the world. Crowley's able to maintain his green thumb whilst also running a business that's connected to Aziraphale's book store.

As to what is left of the brood, we have: Jay, Jophiel, Azlinn and Cain. Each spitting images of their fathers, although to be said majority of them take after Aziraphale and very little of Crowley; excluding the demon's fiery copper hair. This of course was clear by their mannerisms, looks, and how personality is reflected.  
Though you think this was the end of the miracles some what on the other side in the upper crust neighbour that borders where the Crowley's live an another family exist. One with radiating powers and extreme business drive meet the Beelzebub's.

You probably did a double take there, here's the thing: Gabriel, the formal arch angel, and Aziraphale's uptight boss, now a father to five children of his own discretion with the formal Hell Lord of the Flies Beelzebub. How is this possible? Well, lets say the "love bug" had been nibbling on the two for quite sometime. Enough so that they taken a liking somewhat to live in the mortal world more so to rival the husbands.

Gabriel had produced five glorious children, which majority had taken Beelzebub's physical characteristics; leaving the oldest child Sarai to be more ethereal and the remainder questionable. We have: Azazel, Alistar, Deva and Adelaide; all undeniably different to their eldest sister in more ways than one. As to what they do for a living, let's say this: Gabriel owns a gay nightclub which himself, Azazel, and Adelaide co-own and operate; while Beelzebub's business portfolio is mostly having ultimate control over power—Nuclear Power that is. He is the CEO to the Nuclear power company that runs the entire district. They and their business savvy children, Alistar and Deva are power driven trio not to be crossed with.

Now we've set up the tales which explore these two families who maybe believe that they're completely different and yet, deep down, they have so much in common.


	2. The daily grind

"CAIN ABRAM CROWLEY! YOU GIVE ME BACK MY GLASSES BEFORE I TEAR YOUR LIMBS FROM THEIR SOCKETS!"

Cain Abram Crowley snickered as he ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, running away from his older sister, Azlinn Rose Crowley. He put the kitchen island between him and his sister, smirking as pure amber coloured eyes stared at him with anger.  
Aziraphale rolled his eyes from behind his newspaper and snapped his fingers, taking the sunglasses from Cain's pocket and putting them in his hands to give back to Azlinn.

"There you go, love." Cain pouted.

"You're no fun, Aziraphale," he said as he sat up on the island. Aziraphale put his paper down and looked at his son.  
“You don't need to rally the whole neighbourhood with pestering your sister," he said. "Thanks, Aziraphale," Azlinn said as she took her glasses.  
"Now, I'm going back to bed. I had a late night last night and I'm tired." Aziraphale nodded and went back to his paper as Azlinn left the room.  
"There's still some eggs and toast for you Cain, if you're hungry." Cain nodded and grabbed something to eat.

Jophiel smiled and got up, putting her plate in the sink. "I'm off to work, Papa," She said as she grabbed her bag. "Is it Sunday?" She shook her head and kissed his cheek.  
"It's Tuesday, Papa. I'll be home for dinner!" Jophiel went to the backdoor, where Crowley was out in the garden, tending to his plants.  
"I'm heading off to work, Dad!" Jophiel called to him. "Have a good day, love!" He called back to her, giving her a wave. She smiled and left the house. A few minutes later, Jay got up and cleaned up his dishes.

"I'm needed for a shoot today. I'll be home by 6." He said as he straightened his shirt.

Crowley came into the house, carrying a box of tomatoes.

"They said on the news this morning that the traffic is rather slow heading towards London." He nodded and grabbed his stuff before leaving the house. "Where's Azlinn?" Crowley asked.

"Asleep," Cain answered. Crowley nodded.

"Which leaves you to help me with the garden today," he said as he put the box of tomatoes in Cain's hands.  
"But it's Sunday, Sunday's Azlinn's garden day," he pouted, trying to lie. "Lying costs money, Cain. You know this," Aziraphale said as he sipped his tea. Cain rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine." He placed the box of tomatoes on the counter and began to wash them. Crowley smirked at Aziraphale and kissed the Angel's head. "Good morning, Angel," he smiled. Aziraphale hummed and smiled,"Good morning to you too, Darling."

"Missed the morning rush, honestly why can't they just all get out and leave us alone. I miss that time we had before we decided we wanted to be fathers," Crowley sighed as he sat across from Aziraphale.

"I guess we can't be so hard on them dear, they are doing their best considering they just—came out of thin air.." Aziraphale trailed off with his words as he noticed the sudden pile of mail between him and Crowley. Crowley sneered and took his glasses off in frustration.  
"Bills, the devil's work honestly. Humans need to pay for everything I get it..." Crowley grumbled.

**||GOD||**  
_Sadly, that was was house humans function. Money must be exchanged from hand to hand, in order to fund the creation of much needed living sources that were being sucked dry ever so slowly that it was almost painful. The average family always ended up paying for their means of living-- food, clothes, shelter, all the necessities that came along with it. _  
"Gaaaaabe!"__

__Here's what happens in the more upper crust household of the Beelzebub's. Ever since the two of them had ventured the roads of lustful earthly delights, its caused change that neither them regretted nor enjoyed._ _

__"Bee, I'm in here, stop yelling like a banshee!"_ _

__Gabriel scorned his partner, Beelzebub, on a regular basis; yelling about the house seemed to be something Beelzebub liked. While also being CEO of the district's Nuclear power company, which Gabriel had no share in as he opted to own something more along of the lines of a leisurely satisfaction a nightclub that catered to the queer folk.  
As for their children, Alistar and Deva were groomed immaculately. They demanded the best most of the time and to be weighed on hand and foot by the house staff. Azazel and Adelaide both looked like they were trying to fit into the now. They both worked for their father's night club; whilst the younger siblings worked at the nuclear company with Beelzebub._ _

__Sarai was the more free spirited one and more along the lines of what an angel should be like. Simply put, she cared for others, even her own siblings. Often obedient and yet she would give her free time to help another person rather than think about herself._ _

__A day in the Beelzebub household seemed to be less chaotic, more on the borderlines refined order in a sense that the children were to be present at the table when breakfast was served. Though often not the case at times, it left Gabriel and Beelzebub alone until their children inevitably decided to show up. They all had to; they had no choice. Adelaide and Azazel often came last. By then, it was more less to get a cup of lukewarm coffee and a pastry before retreating back into the dark crypts of their bedrooms. Ones that did choose to stay were Alistar, Deva and Sarai. However, Sarai would eat rather little, in her rush to leave for the local daycare centre._ _

__"Honestly, the only time we can have this family together is when we sit and have a meal," Gabriel quirked as he ate his breakfast. Beelzebub just sipped their black coffee kinda noisily, having it semi echo through the dining hall. Gabriel gritted his teeth, wanting to make his significant other stop, till he decided that it was better than complete silence or the obsessive annoyance of silverware clinking against the breakfast plates._ _

__"So, what are we tackling today day, dear mother? More sacking? Investment in shares on the stock market? " Deva quizzed excitedly  
Alistar just groaned as he ate. He wasn't one to talk much; though he did spy the latest Harrods catalogue out of the corner of his eye. He kept his head down and gaze at his food, hoping no one noticed the smirk on his face._ _

__"I seriously question Azazel and Adelaide's clothing choices. Yes, I get it—black seems to be the dominant colour, but would it hurt if you lot dress like your older sister?!" Gabriel barked as Deva and Alistar looked on at Beelzebub who was busy looking at the paper._ _

__"Dad, I do wear red, you see that, right?" Deva replied though she and Alistar pretty much kept to wearing the same things almost everyday. Whilst it was just easy for her, it helped Alistar remind himself that he was heir to the Beelzebub legacy and the entire—often very bureaucratic—wealth that accumulated with it. Even if it didn't quite fit into the modern world. Though he did always somewhat steal the Harrods dept store catalogues purely more cause there was someone he taken a fancy to posing in it.  
"I think that's enough family time for me," Beelzebub excused themselves from the dining table and Deva and Alistar followed suit. _ _

__Gabriel just sat in his chair, his partner was somewhat one of schedules and punctuality even though they do most of the work from home, often they have to make a trip to the nuclear company to do checks etc. Gabriel watched their house staff, consisting of two of Beelzebub's formal demonic henchmen— now strip to common domesticated servants. Hastur was dressed in butler suit and Dagon in a maid's attire, the two of them found the whole role playing absurd numerous times & thought of leaving; yet part of them were slowly growing accustom to the lifestyle._ _

__With Crowley and Aziraphale having four kids still staying with them in their suburban home, the four all did their best to bring some form of income to keep the amenities afloat for their dear fathers. They couldn't truly expect their fathers bookstore and bar to be the lone cash flow. Even though Crowley would forever cry over the amount of the bills that would come in, their children would often put in their share._ _

__Let's take a trip over to the city area where inside the Repton Park swimming pool—which is closed off from the public today— as a busy crew of photographers and staff were setting up for a shoot for the upcoming summer edition of Harrods unisex swimwear section.  
Among them is two of their main used models, one of them being Jay T.B Crowley. Jay had started modelling after being scouted on the streets by an agent, his tall frame and lovely blonde locks which give kinda androgynous look, seemed to be all the rage as of late. Jay, along with one very Cocoa skinned female model Uriel, worked hard co-shooting a lot for the Harrods booklet._ _

__All the meanwhile, the youngest of the Crowley off-springs, had gotten off the phone with a very rude and grumpy older sister, who insisted that she wasn't going to drive all the way into town to bring her little sister lunch since it should've been in the youngster's bag.  
Jophiel sighed to herself and then looked around at all the children she and her co-worker, Sarai Beelzebub, were in charge of taking care of. _ _

__The two of them had been working at the Kingston daycare centre in their local area. Jophiel shared her much love for children and caring as much as Sarai did. She thought Sarai was quite beautiful & that she could been a princess. She always wore lovely flowing outfits; mostly blues and whites which often made Jophiel think she looked frumpy. She did wonder if or when the children would accidentally grab Sarai's lovely outfit with paint smeared hands, or anything sticky really— that it would make Sarai feel a little silly to be wearing what she did. Jophiel went over and helped the children wash their hands before they could ruin Sarai's nice clothes._ _

__"Alright boys and girls," she said as she got them to all wash their hands. "Once your hands are dry, we can do puzzles while Miss Bee goes to get lunch."  
Sarai smiled. "Are you sure you'll be okay with them while I'm getting lunch for them?" Jophiel nodded.  
"It's 8 kids, I got it, don't worry."_ _

__Sarai nodded and proceeded to go do the task at hand. Jophiel went around with the kids and got them all occupied with puzzles or play-dough or an in-class-centre.  
She made sure to sit in the middle of the room at the table to keep an eye on all the kids. She helped them whenever they needed it and helped rotate out the stations so the kids were able to do everything by the time Sarai got back with their lunch. Jophiel had the kids wash their hands again before helping Sarai sort out the food._ _

__Jophiel bit her lip as she watched the kids eat. It wouldn't be till during nap time that Sarai and Jophiel would get to talk properly.  
While Jophiel was outside with the kids, Sarai was inside getting their cots together, laying them out and setting them up a bit. Jophiel came back in with the kids and had them wash their hands one more time before helping the kids get their nap time stuff and lay them out. Once the kids were asleep, Jophiel sighed as she sat at the table.  
"What's wrong, Jophiel? You've been a bit sluggish today," Sarai said._ _

__"I forgot my lunch at home," Jophiel answered. Sarai pouted._ _

__"Sorry to hear that, want to share mine?" Sarai opened up her container. It was a bento box type lunch. Jophiel bit her lip._ _

__"That's your food, Sarai, I can't take your food," she said._ _

__"I packed too much today. You can have some, I don't want you to go hungry." She handed Jophiel a fork she had taken from the cabinet at home. Jophiel smiled and thanked Sarai as she started eating a bit. "I was hoping one of my sibling's would've been able to come and drop off some lunch for me. But they decided that they couldn't be bothered and I know to not call my older brother since he's in a whole mess of work at the moment."_ _

__"What does he do?"_ _

__"He's a model for Harrods Department Store," Jophiel smiled, proud of her brother's accomplishments._ _

__Sarai looked at her a bit wide eyed._ _

__"You're brother is Jay Crowley?" Jophiel nodded slowly._ _

__"Yea. Why?"_ _

__"Oh nothing," Sarai said as she sipped the tea she had packed for herself_ _

__"My parents just have a few of his catalogues." Jophiel smiled and nodded, Jophiel clearly wonders why someone like Sarai who clearly comes from a rich family be working in a daycare centre._ _

__"Do you shop with Harrods?" Sarai asked Jophiel as she sipped her water. Jophiel shook her head and sat up a bit straighter; well, as straight as she could sitting on the chairs in the room._ _

__"Bit too expensive," she said. Sarai nodded._ _

__When Sarai wasn't looking, Jophiel took a glance at the tag at the base of Sarai's coat. It was a brand she didn't really recognise but looked pricey nonetheless._ _

__"So, I saw Daniels giving you the look this morning, what was that about?" Sarai asked as she turned back to see Jophiel scoffed._ _

__"He's always harassing me. Bloody wanker trying to get on a girl too many years his junior." She tucked her hair behind her ear. Sarai raised an eyebrow. "How old is he again?"_ _

__"Possibly close to his early 40's, if not, late 30's."_ _

__Sarai nodded and changed the subject. "Do you have any other siblings?" Jophiel nodded._ _

__"My older sister Azlinn and my older brother Cain. They work from home." Sarai smiled._ _

__"What does your sister do?"_ _

__"She paints. Never tells us for who though." Jophiel shrugged. Whilst her sister Azlinn's work remained top secret, her brother Jay was almost like a celebrity when it came to being a model. Wherever he went fans would flock to him. Jay had been thinking whether to try and branch out of modelling for Harrods to actual runway work. Work with top fashion designers that would give him more exposure, not to mention more money._ _

__Jay finished up his last session around 5 in the evening and made the long trip back to the family home in Kingston suburbia. By the time he walked into the house, Jophiel had been at home with her brother Cain, and Crowley was out of the house working shift at his bar that coincided with Aziraphale's usual bookstore.  
That's how it was._ _

__Aziraphale would work his day hours in his bookstore and Crowley would leave in the evening to run his bar.  
The two of them barely had much alone time unless the two of them choose to close up early or got their staff to mind over it. Crowley had a staff of a few to help with the customers whom stumble in for a drink and/or a smoke while his kids would pitch in a hand from time to time. Crowley kept eye on whoever came in. He would admit from time to time about the 'pick-n'-choose' mentality he had when it came to the people that the demon allowed into his bar. Such as the clients who were willing to pop in for a pint and a round of late night rambling and news-reel type leisure. Nothing fancy and nothing too difficult to keep control over._ _

__Whilst Crowley was away, back at home the family were in the process of having a dinner. Crowley oddly enough was a wiz in the kitchen—something that Aziraphale wasn't aware of straight away; yet he prepare a dinner for Aziraphale to cook and serve up to their brood of young adult offspring._ _

__"I'm home! The commute was crazy long. Gosh, I'm tired."_ _

__Jay came inside and saw everyone at the table eating. Jay put his bag down and washed his hands before joining his sisters, Jophiel and Azlinn, who were sitting at the table eating with their father._ _

__Cain was mostly hidden away, he came down, got a plate and disappeared into the darkness of his bedroom._ _

__"Honestly, I should get you lot to cook sometimes. I feel like Crowley's been doing it a lot," Aziraphale waved his fork at them. "Dad, I spent all day minding kids. I don't have the time and Jay— well, he doesn't have the time due to his busy schedule and as for Azlinn-!" Jophiel stated; yet her sister shot a glare at her sister._ _

__"I don't exactly have much time either, Jophiel! Sorry, Aziraphale, none of us can exactly cook." Aziraphale frowned. Oh, how he wished these kids would learn anything. Whilst his children were working to pull their weight around, still trying to make ends meet was hard at times; even with Crowley no longer at home during the evening made Aziraphale worry at times. Even if he knew his husband could take care of himself._ _

__Sarai bit her lip as most of the family sat in silence whilst dinner was served. Beelzebub had a scowl on their face as they tapped their finger repeatedly on the table. It was driving Gabriel insane._ _

__"What happened today that you're so agitated, Beelzebub?" He finally asked after dinner was fully served and everyone started eating. Beelzebub glared at Deva and Alistar who ate in silence._ _

__"These two were incompetent; they didn't sit through the meeting we had today. Deva harassed the secretary enough to make them have a break down and leave," Beelzebub growled as they stabbed hard at their baked potato. Gabriel never really was happy with how things had turned out or the fact that Beelzebub and himself were pushing the kids into segregated sides. Gabriel had Azazel and Adelaide, Beelzebub had Alistar and Deva. "Gabriel, I don't know why everything has gone out of hand. I feel like I need a break," Beelzebub shot their husband a look, one he'd seen a lot lately._ _

__Before they had settled down and chosen to walk the mortal world, they gave everything they were and explored every aspect of what Beelzebub had described as a: 'romantic affiliation'._ _

__Sarai sat there on edge. She—being more like her angelic father Gabriel, or so, the odd out— chose to work for neither parent. She chosen her own pathway that she thought was right for her. She looked at her younger siblings. This time around, everyone seems to be present though Azazel would be taking leave following Adelaide as they had their night time work to attend to; that left her with Alistar and Deva._ _

__Gabriel cleared his throat. "We'll talk about this after dinner, okay, Beelzebub?" He looked at the Lord of Flies with a glint of temptation in his eyes.  
Beelzebub's harsh view on things had changed often, it was like there was a glitch that worried them. They were afraid to show vulnerability, the feeling of utter hopelessness; especially in front of their own children._ _

__"HASTUR!!! DAGON!!" Beelzebub yelled._ _

__Everyone at the table jumped, though Gabriel sighed and pushed his empty plate away from him. There was no point in pretending to eat; yet now that he tried the concept of food he didn't dislike it as much as he thought. Hastur and Dagon came along and started to clear the table whilst Alistar and Deva retired away from their stressed out parental figure's sight._ _

__Gabriel sighed softly and slowly drank his water. "Azazel, Adelaide, I'll need you two to open the club tonight while I work on a few things at home. I'll join up with you later," he said as he tossed the keys to the building to Azazel. Azazel and Adelaide understood and left from there._ _

__Sarai was left alone at the table, being the last to leave, she saw Gabriel place a hand on his significant other's cradling it and placing a gentle kiss upon it. Sarai honestly wanted love in her life. To her, she thought that maybe, just maybe, it would make things more exciting, though she didn't know where she would find it._ _

__What she feared, was that if her father found out, the situation would cause a stir. Sarai headed out of the dinning area and towards her own room.  
Each child had a large bedroom to settle in after their day was over. However, whilst Azazel and Adelaide tended to haunt theirs, Sarai, Alistar, and Deva were only ever in theirs for short periods of time._ _

__The moment she reached her room and closed the door, her mind went to her phone. She brought up Jophiel's number, hoping for some solace in hearing from her friend and work colleague would make her feel less alone. Sitting down on her well kept bed she listen to the phone ringing and bit her lip._ _

__"Hello?"_ _

__"Jophiel? I hope didn't call at a bad time.."_ _

__"Nonsense! My family just finished up dinner, I can talk," Jophiel headed to her room and closed the door._ _

__"How are things at the mansion a la Beelzebub?" Jophiel often joked, which Sarai didn't find insulting yet rather funny._ _

__"Oh gosh! Tension's so thick you can't cut it with a knife! My mother seems to be resisting a meltdown. It sometimes pains me seeing her and my father like this. I do wish they would take a trip somewhere escape for awhile. Their love for each other is there but it feels like its fading away," Sarai couldn't help but feel worried._ _

__"I understand, there's been times I felt like my fathers were going to have a rough patch. Yet they some how remind themselves they have each other. And they have us here to take care of anything if they want to go away for a couple days to get rejuvenated," Jophiel laid back on her bed and stared at the ceiling._ _

__"Hey Jojo, you got a minute?"_ _

__Jophiel looked towards their door way where Azlinn was peeping in. She rolled her eyes._ _

__"Do you still have my earrings?" Azlinn asked. Jophiel, put her phone down, got off the bed and grab them off the dressing table and handed them to her.  
Sarai heard this other voice on the line which perked her interests._ _

__Azlinn nodded. "Who ya on the phone with? A boyfriend~?" Jophiel blushed and shook her head._ _

__"N-No! A work friend."_ _

__Azlinn chuckled and smirked. "A work friend? Is he cute?"_ _

__"That's rich coming from your lesbian mouth," Jophiel retaliated with a snarl, her eyes just barely hinting at their demonic amber colour.  
"Hey! I'm bisexual, thank you very much." Azlinn defended, her own eyes flashing gold._ _

__"Oh yea?" Jophiel smirked,"When's the last time you had a genuine orgasm with a guy?" Azlinn frowned at her. "At least I know how to handle the wrong type of guys, unlike you."  
"Oh please," Jophiel put her hands on her hips,"The only reason they go after you, and you've made this quite clear in the past, is because your 'fitter' and by that, they just want your tits and ass more."_ _

__Azlinn growled as her eyes turned just as golden amber as Crowley's. Jophiel smirked._ _

__"Your demonic side is showing. Better go wash your face." She pushed Azlinn out of the room and closed the door in her sister's face, locking it as well.  
Jophiel sighed as she sat back down on her bed and answered her phone. She bit her lip. "Please tell me you didn't just hear all that.." "Who was that?" Sarai asked. "My sister," Jophiel answered as she laid on her bed. "She sounds, interesting." Jophiel chuckled._ _

__"You can say that," She answered,_ _

__Azlinn hummed to herself softly as she worked on one of her paintings. She stepped back and smiled at how well it was coming along. "That looks about right..?" She did a few measurements with her thumb and nodded._ _

__"Perfect. Now I just need to sign my-!" She was cut off by her phone ringing. She went over and answered._ _

__"Hello?"_ _

__"Calling upon that request I made for a family portrait?" asked the person on the other end._ _

__"Ah, what can I do for you?" Azlinn asked as she started washing her brushes._ _

__"Well, given accordance to our deal, I can't really have you come over, so I'll send you pictures that I've had sneakily taken of everyone and then the one I've taken of myself sent over to you. I trust you'll know how to organise it."  
"Right, of course," She answered._ _

__"Good. Can I get an estimate on when I should have someone come and pick it up?" Beelzebub asked. Azlinn thought for a bit.  
"How many people are in this family? 7 from what you've told me, yes?" she questioned. "My husband, myself and our five children, yes," Beelzebub affirmed.  
"In that case, I'd say to not send anyone for at least 2 weeks, but I'll call you if I need more time."_ _

__"Good, two weeks minimum, understandable won't expect any later delays Ms. Crowley," Beelzebub said. "I'll forward photos of the family to your email account good night, Ms. Crowley."_ _

__"Good night," The two hung up._ _

__"Bee..."_ _

__Beelzebub heard the subtle low voice of their husband and turned to see him standing in the bedroom door way. Gabriel gave them a look. Bee shoved the phone into their robe pocket before sauntering back towards their husband and placing their hands on Gabriel's bare chest._ _

__"Who were you calling?" Gabriel asked, yet Beelzebub wasn't in the mood of having a conversation._ _

__"Work. Besides, I think you and I need to have another round of...." Beelzebub lips were soon on Gabriel's, hoping that will get their mind of the questionable phone call. Surely it did._ _

__After dinner the two of them had slunk off to their corner of the mansion where they had a large sauna, the heat was welcoming to the both of them. Oddly enough, neither of them tired of having sex with each other and often it was such a wild mix of the BDSM genre that Gabriel had become quite engrossed in— all thanks to Beelzebub's taste in seduction._ _

__They soon separated from each other as by now, Gabriel was shoved down into their large bed, waiting for his significant other to climb on top of him. The robe they were wearing now slid off their slender frame, yet Beelzebub gave Gabriel a look—wondering what to try out next. Though the phone call still seemed to be on Gabriel's mind.  
"Working at this time of the night? You need to learn to clock off," he said, then was met with pout face as Beelzebub hand gripped Gabriel's thick jaw line.  
"No more talk about work, or things won't be so pleasant."_ _

__Gabriel swallowed, already feeling aroused. The sight of their lover's flesh was enough to make his head spin. Though he often wonder if he could talk Beelzebub into wearing some sexy garment's and beginning with a bit of foreplay. He hoped he might surprise his lover for Valentine's Day. He mentally decided on that notion as he felt his hands be tied up above his head and Beelzebub worked him excited as he moaned.  
Whilst Beelzebub and Gabriel conversed, the concept of love was still rife with their children. The parents weren't fully aware of what or if they planned to partake in the mortal's usual dance._ _

__Raphael, the boss at Gabriel's club, was responsible for giving Azazel his set of wheels. Azazel and Adelaide were both at the club as well, doing their respective jobs within the establishment. As for Sarai, she was gazing upon the painting in her room and wonder about whom painted it. Due to how she wasn't aware that the gifted female painter who lived not far from her, created this piece as an ode to Sarai herself. Though there was one other sibling that had been served crushing on a tall blonde model within the Harrods booklets._ _

__Laid out on large bed, Alistar was panting as he would think about Jay Crowley being on him. He was obsessed with the model that he would always run off with a booklet or two before anyone else noticed it gone. What he does with it border-lined on what a normal human male would do at times: masturbation. It was the one thing he kept to himself. he didn't want anyone to know. Alistar removed his hand, which was sticky, yet slick with his own liquids. He looked longingly around the dimly lit room.  
"Jay~..." He whimpered, the echoes faint through the silence of his bedroom._ _


	3. Hearts on Sleeves and Strings

**GOD POV**  
_Valentine's Day, such a mortal holiday that occurs each year on February 14th is either welcomed by the many besotted loved up couples, or cringed and spat upon the ones who claimed to be forever single and loveless. More so, it was a chance for the florists to charge astronomical prices on bouquets of the symbolic red rose, which many would buy in hope to put a smile on their loved one's face. If that failed, then it was up to the numerous amounts of chocolates in the stereotypical heart-shaped boxes and the laughable messages within the V-Day edition of the local newspaper._

_For Gabriel's sake it was the one day he was willing to go all out to keep Beelzebub content and happy. He had tried to give them flowers -which collapsed with only the slightest touch. Chocolates were something Beelzebub did love, but then they got concerned all of a sudden about putting on weight and decided they would appear inferior. At the same time, both these gifts survived some what in the Crowley household. However, someone had completely forgotten what day it was._

_It was about 9 AM. Hearing the door to the bedroom open, Aziraphale was expecting his husband to come in from a long night at work. Through the last few days, Aziraphale had thought of ways on how to make his beloved demon's Valentine's Day somewhat special. The Principality had been searching around for ideas and stumbled across something rather naughty. After a bit of struggle and frustration, Aziraphale had managed to tie himself up with a bright red silk ribbon that held a few strategically placed bows. This, along with the fact that the angel was nude, came as a bit of a surprise for Crowley as he finally stepped into the bedroom and caught sight of his love._

"O-oh, angel.." Crowley frowned, taking off his signature sunglasses and looking at Aziraphale. "I-I'm so sorry. I just had one of the worst nights that I..." The demon sighed as his words trailed off, collapsing onto the bed and next to the angel.

Aziraphale's face sunk into one of slight disappointment. He shook his head and put a smile on his face as he inched his way into a sitting position.  
"Crowley, love, I'm sorry about your evening. Maybe indulging in your Valentine's Day gift will lift your spirits~." Aziraphale winked gently whilst smirking, trying to put a little bit of lustful fire back into his husband. The angel's efforts seemed to be in vain as Crowley removed his shoes and tie, running a hand through his hair, wearily.

"I truly am sorry, Angel. The holiday had completely skipped my mind. Is there anyway I could make up for it in the shower?"

Aziraphale shifted off the bed and finally took notice the absolute fatigue that was held behind the demon's eyes. "Yes, we can move this to the shower, dear. Hopefully being in a hot shower will excite you just a little."

Aziraphale placed a kiss on his husband's lips, faintly tasting alcohol and lemon juice against the celestial skin.

"Don't you have to go into work this morning?"

The Principality froze.

"Thank you for the reminder," Aziraphale chuckled softly, watching as Crowley took off his jacket and grabbed onto the Angel's ribbon. Aziraphale reacted by grabbing onto Crowley's shirt and pulling the demon off the bed and into the bathroom. "But, I've already situated a replacement for the day." When the two celestial beings bought their house, one of the things they wanted was their own bathroom, none of the mess of sharing one with the kids.

Speaking of which, what were the Crowley children up to exactly? Well, to them, it was a normal day; in the sense that Jophiel still had to work, whilst Azlinn was working on her current commission. Cain? Oh, he was given quite the rude awakening. Aziraphale had sent him off to the bookstore to run it for the day. The angelic son, though through a fit of demonic rebelliousness, gave the Principality a bit of a huff. He made most of his money through being a psychic. While not entirely a good one, he always described his marketing to be via those ads in women's magazines where you'd call and pay few quid to get your fortune told. Though his brother and sisters had criticised his work as a hobby while he ran the shop, Cain had done quite a few more readings then he lead to admit and believed himself to be rather good at the whole ordeal.

As for Jay, he was out on the town at Harrods. The sudden event of a department store wide fashion show had been a row as to bring in more customers. However, the crowds were mainly interested in getting close to Uriel and Jay, himself. This event was mainly marketed to those who could afford to shop in the store and the more 'elite' folk from around the district. This event had definitely gotten the attention of two of the Beelzebub children.

Azazel and Alistar were fit into that mould perfectly, due to the fact that Azazel was in the mindset to burn some of the cash, Raphael, generously gave to him. As for Alistar, well the main goal was clear.

A red convertible-styled Bentley rolled up to the Harrods store and Alistar was deposited on the pavement whilst his older brother went to find a parking spot. Alistar, despite his efforts to change his appearance- stood out like a sore thumb. Azazel, sometimes tried to convince him to dress more modernly, and less like the younger Beelzebub was a diplomat from some unknown country. His eyes were shrouded by a pair of round black tinted glasses, he had such bright purple eyes that he found it would frighten others if they ever caught sight. He looked up when he felt Azazel standing over him.

"Why didn't you go into the store? You look like a fool, standing out here by yourself."

He rolled his eyes as they proceeded through the doors, not surprised of the expectant crowd of people. The two of them clearly stood out among the crowd, which was overwhelmingly more female oriented. On the plus side, there were some men being pulled about by their partners into various sections to browse. If that wasn't the case, they were all taking up some seating area near a stage that was set up. Alistar's eyes bugged slightly, out the place. He wasn't a huge fan of shopping, though he did occasionally relish the chance to buy something new to wear. It was more of the case he wanted a certain tall blonde model to come into his very posh life.

Alistar was a true gentleman at times, he would be picky and often make demands if something wasn't to his liking. He wasn't as bad as his younger sister Deva; being interns in a sense for their dear mother, Beelzebub.

“I guess we aren't going to get a seat at this rate, lets go look at the clothes."

Azazel raised an eyebrow, sneering as he eyed Alistar. The younger Beelzebub had turned away from the runway area and headed for a counter that was showing off jewellery and other accessories. "Alistar, I know what your true intentions are in coming here with me. How are you planning to pull this off? You aren't exactly very approachable," Azazel said as Alistar gave him a look. Soon the music started and Alistar eyes left the counter to the runway where the fashion show started. It was if on cue that a procession of models started parading down the catwalk wearing what was considered the latest must haves in fashion.

"I truly believe Sarai would look good in some of this stuff, if only she wasn't so fucking difficult in accepting the privileges we have with being a rich family. Maybe Deva though I doubtfully think they'd be showing off children's clothing in an adult fashion run."

Azazel smirked as Alistar's attention returned to the runway show.

Soon Uriel was walking the runway. Many of the audience seemed to pay more attention to her, seeing as she was quite beautiful to look at. She posed for photos, turned and head back up the run way. Sandalphon watched from the sidelines, his models always needed to be in perfect condition during a show. He refused to accept anything less.  
Jay was out back in the dressing room being touched up, staring vacantly into the mirror. He was one of those people who kind of cringed at Valentine's day, mostly because he was alone; more so his brother Cain—claimed matchmaker of the family— hadn't set him up with anyone who he could loved. 

"Jay! You're up next!" Sandalphon had crept into the dressing room area where it was busy with models and staff. Jay got out of his seat and headed towards the back of the runway set up.

Jay had been mostly career driven with his actions. To put bluntly, Jay did his ever blessed best to keep himself occupied. Soon, he was walking down the runway in what men were going to be wanting this season, and of course the women were swooning over him. More so, that was the moment Alistar's eyes were fixated on what he wanted. Azazel rolled his eyes as Jay posed, turned and headed back.

"I wish it was already over, I want to see him, Azazel, please!" Alistar gave Azazel a look,"Please, get his attention for me!" Azazel knew his brother wasn't exactly flirtatious by any means. He pouted before settling upon the deal. "Fine! But you're going to have wait until the show is over, can't exactly go over there and grab him you know." Azazel said though he did notice a bit of a scuffle happening.

It seemed like Jay was making a break for it. He and his agent appeared to be having a little argument before the model had made a bee line in the direction towards where Azazel and Alistar were.

"Jay! You're not done here! You can't exactly walk out now, Crowley! You walk out, your chances of getting more work aren't going to be pretty," Sandalphon threatened the blonde who gave Uriel a glare then looked at the audience of fashionistas. It was then his eyes settled upon something he never seen before. A tall, slim female looking individual, whom had shoulder length hair and bright turquoise eyes. Jay raised an eyebrow and started to walk away from his agent. 

"Jay! Get back stage now," Sandalphon didn't want to cause a scene, but Jay kept walking right over to where Azazel was standing.

"Hello there, I've never seen you in here before," Jay glanced over at Azazel, who just smiled. Sandalphon was trying to keep himself composed; although, he was having quite the hard time in re-acquiring his model back to the stage- where he needed Jay to show off the next collection. At the end of his rope, he decided to cut Jay from that line altogether.

"In case you don't know, the name's Jay Crowley."

Jay offered his hand which Azazel shook reluctantly. "Shouldn't you be worried about your job? You are in a middle of a fashion parade," Azazel noted as Jay just gave a side smile. Alistar was next to Azazel. He was so close to where he wanted to be, and yet, he couldn't bring the model's attention away from ever outshining brother.

"Are you going to introduce me?"

"Azazel Beelzebub, and this is my brother, Alistar."

Alistar stepped around his brother and offered his hand which Jay shook. Alistar eyes were piercing through the shades he wore. Azazel noticed his younger brother eye wear and sighed before doting on him "Alistar take those off we are inside, he has the most beautiful eyes you will ever gaze upon" Azazel complimented trying to sway Jay towards his younger brother. Alistar removed the glasses off and indeed the intensity of them definitely took Jay's breath away. Though his gaze quickly returned to Azazel and his vibrant features were brought out by the make up he worn. Jay wondered if he had a chance to get with the Beelzebub since it was Valentines day could have cupid sent a arrow to his heart connecting him to the beauty in front of him.

"Couldn't help in noticing you from the crowd are you interested in going out sometime?"

"Depends, I come with quite a hefty price tag," Azazel purred softly. The whole situation was clear to Alistar Jay was more fixated on his older brother other than himself.

"Price tag?"

Azazel dug into the confines of his handbag and pulled out one of his personal cards, handing it over to Jay. Jay looked at the card and then back at Azazel, who gave him a smile as Jay pocketed the card. Alistar, was feeling infuriated that his older brother captured the prey that the younger male had been yearning over for months. Alistar was annoyed that he had to now start from square one.

"If you are looking for an alternative that doesn't require an hourly rate~." Azazel smirked as he glanced at Alistar, who seemed quite offended. Alistar was piling on his charms. Jay clicked his tongue as he looked at the card that had been offered to him; taking notice that the card was more-or-less a standard white card that had a number and address laser-printed on it. Jay, as well as majority of Kingston, knew who the Beelzebub's were; more so the fact they were also considered rivals to their family. 

When Crowley and Aziraphale had decided that they wanted to settle, they had thrown down a gauntlet and decided to have a human lifestyle free of their ties to their origins of heaven and hell. This was presented as an unusual option for Gabriel and Beelzebub to keep tabs on the two celestial beings and they decided to try the family life for themselves.  
Jay looked back to see that the next lot of models were already walking, and yet, Sandalphon wasn't in view. He turned back to the two men in front of him.

"If you're free tonight, come to the address on the card. We will be there." Azazel winked as Alistar rolled his eyes behind his glasses; of course it was their father's business: the gay nightclub, Euphoria. Azazel worked there as wait staff-mostly to be close to Raphael, who ran the club. Luckily, Raphael wasn't in Harrods at the moment or he'd be questioning Azazel's methods of bringing in new clientele.

"I'll call you. I would love to spend more time together." Jay pocketed the card once more and walked away. Alistar wanted to give his brother a punch in the side. Jay had been some what enticed by Azazel being so good looking whilst Alistar himself, had quite a bit of black scales littering parts of his face. Alistar refrained from the physical idea; in his mind, he managed to entice Jay from a far to come to them so he had already put himself out there for a moment. Even so, Azazel seemed to hog most of the spot light as usual. "Well, let's see who he calls. Maybe he might come to you. If you decide to actually come along tonight." Alistar just huffed a little.

Sandalphon came over to Jay pulling him aside away from the two gentlemen. "You missed your second change over. There's no point in you going up there now if you refuse to do your damn job properly," he growled as Jay's brows knitted inwards. "Look, Sandalphon, I can make it up in the next turn. Besides, I need a break." Jay rubbed the bridge of his nose. Sandalphon wasn't pleased; he glanced at Uriel as she finished her last changeover and came towards the two of them. "Break or not, you will not pull this stunt again or else our contract is terminated." Sandalphon turned and walked away, leaving Jay feeling a little peeved. 

Uriel watched before she gave Jay a sad look and followed behind Sandalphon.

Meanwhile, over at A.Z Fell's bookshop and antiquities, Cain had been occupying himself with the few costumers that came in and out from time to time. Oddly enough, adjacent to the bookstore was the backroom which he had snagged the key for before heading over to the shop in the morning. He been doing his other job, The Psychic Love Line which he considered his main source of income. He was part of a network where people would call him for £4 a min and he would tell them about their future love lives in return.

"Hello! Welcome to the Psychic Love Hot line! Mystic Cain here, I'll need your date of birth before we can get started." Cain made a fair sum of profit from his job and oddly enough, he'd been shockingly accurate. Still, he did have a fair amount of regulars that would come back, willing to fork out more cash to listen to him ramble on and on about any other predictions Cain would have for their love lives. 

Sure, there was a customer or two in the bookstore but he didn't much care for them; except whenever they decided to come to the counter to purchase a book. Cain truly tended to hate it when the humans would start getting technical with questions he didn't know how to answer. This often left the customer wanting to get in quite the standoff which the second to youngest Crowley didn't appreciate when he was on the other end of the line with a client.

"Look, I don't know anything about the book or author. I'm only here to oversee the shop. So, you can either buy it, or leave," He barked.

The customer shot Cain a look of offensive, slammed the book down on the counter and left with a disgruntled huff. Cain shot a glare at the remaining customers after the scene; they immediately went back to what they had been doing.

"Terribly sorry, love," He apologised to the caller,"Minor cosmic interference. Would you mind repeating that for me?"

Checking in with Aziraphale and Crowley, the two had just gotten out of the shower from their 'heated session'."Oh, Crowley," Aziraphale hummed softly as he got dressed,

"I do hope that helped lift your mood a bit.

The demon being addressed had collapsed onto the bed, towel wrapped around his waist. He sighed as he laid himself out on the bed, not caring that he was still wet. He ran a hand slowly down his face as he felt Aziraphale sit next to him.

He removed his hands from his face when he felt the Angel's soft hands begin to stroke his damp hair.

"I'm sorry if I seemed sloppy, Angel," He said as he looked up into Aziraphale's eyes. Soft copper amber hues locked with the Principality's ever florescent ocean blues. Aziraphale gave his beloved a soft smile and kissed the demon's lips gently. 

"It's okay, my dear. I just wanted to do something nice for Valentine's Day." He said. Crowley smiled and returned the kiss. "I understand, Angel," He sighed softly,"I appreciate it, I genuinely do."

Meanwhile, Azlinn Crowley made her way towards the daycare where Jophiel worked. She had a small thing of chocolates and a soda for her little sister for Valentine's Day that she had wanted to give.

She made it to the daycare and opened the door, walking to the front. "Good morning, I'm here with a couple things for-!"

"Azlinn!" She was caught off by Jophiel running over and hugging her.

"What are you doing here?"

"What? Can't I bring my baby sister something nice for Valentine's Day?" Azlinn smiled and handed the chocolates and soda over. Jophiel smiled.

Sarai bit her lip as she saw the woman giving Jophiel chocolates and a soda. She went over and smiled at Jophiel.

"Who's this?" Jophiel's eyes lit up.

"Oh, Sarai! This is my sister, Azlinn. Azlinn, this is my coworker, Sarai." Azlinn blushed as she stared at Sarai.

"H-Hello.."

Sarai smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you," I said to Azlinn. "S-Same to you," Azlinn smiled. "I-I have some extra chocolate with me if you'd like some." She dig into her back and pulled out another small thing of chocolates. Sarai smiled and shook her head.

"Thank you, but no thank you." Azlinn nodded.

"I was just here to give my sister here her Valentine's Day gift," Azlinn said as she started to feel a little chill coming from Sarai, it was like enough to make Azlinn feel uncomfortable. Jophiel took her sister aside as Sarai went back to where the kids were.

"Why would you offer chocolates to Sarai? Is something going on?" Jophiel was bit sceptical as her sister tries to hide her feelings towards the Beelzebub. Azlinn really didn't want to go into it so they headed away from their sister " Azlinn you going to give me an answer?" Jophiel followed them out to the front of the daycare centre 

"Jophiel I really don't want to go into it I don't know why I even bother coming over" Azlinn got into the car as her sister leaned next to the car window.

"Azlinn please tell me! Do you have some crush on Sarai?" It was then the car engine started and Azlinn just glared at her sister as she pulled away and disappeared down the street. Azlinn felt humiliated yet she knew she still had to complete that portrait for the Beelzebub's, yet she was spending time mostly painting Sarai into the group portrait using photos that was sent to her. It was clear that she should try and detach this crush off her mind.

 **GOD POV**  
_Whilst love may not always work out the way we want it to, often it trials even the most devoted couples who have been together; yet still have problems. For Gabriel, it was always a struggle when comes to Valentines day, gifts or no gifts he could never figure out what to do for his beloved Beelzebub.  
Beelzebub had been working hard at their desk all day. While there was the positive of only having to visit the company when they needed, the Lord of Flies found themselves spending quite a lot of time hunched over the desk of their home office, answering emails and other calls._

"Hastur!!" Beelzebub yelled, filing through the papers that were scattered and piled on their desk. They only looked up when noticing a bit of white, grey and purple from the bottom peripherals of their eyes.

"Bee, why don't you take a break from work? Come out tonight?" Gabriel approached the desk where Beelzebub sat looking at him, they had a pen in their hand yet it wasn't against any of the papers that laid out on the desk.

“Gabe, I got a lot to do," Beelzebub lip's bit around the end of the pen as their eyes were still vacant, it was clear they were tired and stressed out. Alistar and Deva weren't around to hold some weight of their mother-figure's work load. As to where they were, Deva was probably out taking the dog for a walk, while Alistar was still out in London with Azazel after their brief meeting with Jay Crowley at the Harrods department store. Gabriel went around the desk and slowly wrapped their arms around Beelzebub's shoulders, gently moving his hands up and down their lover's arms and shoulders.

"Bee, I know you're going to decline when I offer this, but please do come out with me tonight, we could have fun." Gabriel whispered into the demon's ear.  
Beelzebub closed their eyes and tried to hold back the shiver that ran through their body. They knew what day it was and knew what Gabriel was trying to accomplish, it wasn't like the Archangel was being slick about it.

"Gabriel, I know what you're trying to do. You want me to go down to that damn Satan-forsaken club of yours. Don't think I don't know what day it is either." Beelzebub, turned their chair around and gave Gabriel a look. "Besides," They continued,"All of the kids are out of the house. Don't you think we should be making the most of it~?"  
Beelzebub's mood had changed slightly as they stood from their chair, staring off at Gabriel who tried to keep himself sturdy. However, the feeling of his partner's black manicured claws against his coat, made him falter slightly. He smirked softly as Beelzebub gripped the collar of the Archangel's shirt.

"True, true. What do you supposed we do in the meantime?"

Beelzebub planted a kiss onto Gabriel and it was enough to have the Archangel pushing the demon up against the desk. All the papers that had been neatly sorted we now being shoved onto the floor in a flare up of carelessness and pure lust filled fury.

The two of them had forgotten to check the door of the study, where now, Dagon and Hastur watched the ineffable bureaucrats begin to rip at each others clothes.  
"I swear, I'm tired of being told what to do!" Hastur sneered as Dagon pulled the blonde butler from the entry way and into their arms.

"We will destroy them, Hastur. Together."

Dagon was feeling quite drawn to Hastur. The two of them had grown close to each other enough that they were now pretty much in a relationship. They went into an empty room and Hastur pinned Dagon against the wall. The two of them then found themselves in a heated make-out session.

Ever since they left the underworld they thought the mortal world be better. However, life wasn't better. Well sure, they weren't the ugly looking demonic beings they once were, they were now more human; it was the concept of them being the staff to their formal and yet still boss Beelzebub. Hastur did find Dagon very alluring with their now long auburn locks and their deep blue eyes. Hastur very much enjoyed ravishing their lips with his own. Their hands would roam their body as they decided to go further then just simply kissing. Neither of them were aware of a pair of eyes watching them from within the shadows.

As Azazel drove his beloved convertible back from London to Kingston, Alistar didn't pay much attention to his older brother. Azazel had certainly been blessed with the looks and charm which he used to his advantage, tempting so many men into giving him what he wanted. Alistar, however, had not been so lucky and thus held neither knowledge or experience in the 'art of flirtatious manipulation'- as his sister, Adelaide would describe.

"I wonder if he will call at all. You know, him being busy with modelling and stuff."

Alistar looked at his mobile phone which became slightly slick within the palm of his now sweaty hands. Azazel just smirked. He already could tell his brother did want Jay yet, he had no idea how to set the trap to capture his prey. "Alistar, it is clear who he was eyeing off the most. Though, I could make it worth your while. If he calls and accepts our invitation, you can call the shots." Azazel gave his brother a sideways glance; the wind from the AC moved his long locks about.

It was then the sound of the mobile rang. With a sudden rush of adrenaline, Alistar checked and notice it was his brothers; which was answered via Bluetooth.  
"Hello, Mr Crowley. Nice to see that you're keen in accepting our invitation."

Jay had finished up and was heading back home himself. After many stern words with his manager Sandalphon. He couldn't get Azazel out of his mind, so he decided to take them up on their offer.

"Well, the offer was definitely one worth perusing. Shall I meet you there?" Jay was smirking to himself as he was heading home. Alistar waited with baited breath as Azazel just smiled. "Sure, I'll get the bouncer to let you in, my father can be picky with whom we allow into the club." Azazel replied as Alistar leaned back against the seat. He remembered that he managed to give his number to Jay but questioned whether Jay kept it or threw it away.

"Sounds good, I'll see you later then."

Jay hung up shortly after.

Alistar was now feeling anxious as they soon pulled up to the drive way to their large estate. Azazel parked his car and Alistar got out, feeling slightly dazed.

"Tonight's your chance to tell Jay. Keep it under wraps," Azazel said to his younger brother as they headed towards the front door. Alistar pocketed his phone and gave his older brother a subtle nod as the door was opened by Hastur. "Welcome back Master Alistar and Azazel, I trust your trip to London was successful." Hastur voice was lack lustre. He really couldn't care much for them. As Alistar and Azazel headed upstairs, Azazel stayed close to his younger brother.

"Look, I'll keep my promise but no one else must know about this." Azazel said as Alistar entered his room though the two of them paused as their younger sister Deva had appeared. "Can I talk to you two about something?" Deva said. Usually, Alistar and Azazel weren't ones to be intrigued by what their younger sister had to say; but the faint pleading in her usual demeaned voice caught them off guard. Deva had returned from walking the family hell-hound. She ended up by passing the library where she paused and saw something she didn't expect to see. "What is it, Deva? Make it quick too yea? Alistar and I have places to be," Azazel said as Alistar waited for his little sister to spill whatever she had to say.

“I just passed Hastur and Dagon in the library," Deva hissed as she looked around making sure neither of them were around,"They were kissing!" The two brothers weren't sure of what to make of their baby's sister's story. The whole family knew that most of the time, Deva would lie in order to draw attention to herself and get her other siblings, besides Sarai, in trouble. "Deva, seriously? If it bothers you so much, then go talk with mum and dad about it." Azazel rolled his eyes as he and Alistar pushed past her and went into Alistar's room. Deva stomped her foot and huffed in frustration before she pulled the hell-hound with her to her room.

"Azazel, I want tonight to go smoothly. I hope dad doesn't visit but knowing that he hasn't been to the club in a while, he might swing by. I'm concerned that he'll recognise Jay, being that Jay is the oldest Crowley offspring." Azazel went to Alistar's wardrobe and opened it. Inside, there was quite an array of suits and formal wear, more so in the shades around the black, grey and dark blue variety. All of it made Azazel wonder if he ever had a chance of sneaking an ounce or two of colour into his brother's collection; as well as some casual outfits for that matter.

Azazel raised an eyebrow as his eyes glanced over a Harrods Catalogue that was tuck away. He picked it up and watch it gingerly flip open to a bookmarked page. In fact, it was one of the tailor made suits Jay modelled that Alistar ended up buying. He glanced at Alistar, who had silent stepped up next to him and was pulling that said suit out of the wardrobe. Azazel put the book back down. "Kind of twisted you would go and buy clothes just because you knew your crush was modelling them." Azazel crossed his arms as Alistar gave him a look before putting the clothes down on the bed.

"It's almost like you're wearing it just to be an ounce closer to him."

"For your information brother, a lot of men would be wearing it cause of how it makes them feel."

“Yet, you really want Jay to be yours, and settle on wearing what he models. It's not like I'm unaware of it."

"I feel stupid for even mentioning this to you!"

"Why Alistar, you may seem to be a ridged man; but you melt for this. Be truthful."

Alistar couldn't deny it, he really wanted Jay to be his. Wearing all the recently released clothes was his way of making a move to try and get close to the Crowley stud.  
Everything was like an elaborate game of chess. Two families being tested to see which would last. It was a much more complicated take on the whole war aspect. There was no need for the Anti-Christ to bring about the End-Times. There was no need for the Four Horsemen to come and reek havoc upon the humans and the earth. For that, the pair that had labelled themselves as the "Ineffable Bureaucrats" took it upon themselves to outdo Crowley and Aziraphale in every way.

"I have a plan Alistar, just listen to me. You have to make the first move on him or else you'll be in a stalemate." Azazel added as Alistar gave his older brother more attention to his offer.

Night had settle upon the town; Azazel, Adelaide and Alistar were piled into the red convertible as they headed off to the club. Adelaide Beelzebub was the one gifted with music. She was responsible for the music and entertainment aspect of the club whilst Azazel's role was more in line with serving drinks at the and around tables, he was also known around the club to spend a great deal of time, talking up the club manager and his lover, Raphael; whom was the one who gave Azazel his job in the first place.  
"I've got quite the set for the V-Day special tonight. It took me a while but I hope the mixes will work. Also, why is Alistar coming with us?" Adelaide looked at Azazel as he soon parked the car in the staff parking area.

"One, he needs to get out of the house more and two, it's none of your concern, Adelaide," Azazel replied with a sharp tone as they got out of the car. Alistar bit his lip as he straightened out his outfit. Azazel had allowed Alistar to put the suit on, but had removed the tie and unbuttoned the first two-three buttons of the shirt. Azazel had tossed Alistar's hair slightly and he still had the circle round sunglasses.

"Come on Azzy, Alistar's never once wanted to come to this place. It's 'below him' remember?"

Adelaide headed towards the door as they were met up with the club staff.  
The bouncer was already there having a cigarette. Adelaide grabbed one from the packet he offered her. Adelaide had become quite fascinated with smoking. It had become one of her pleasures. She stood with the bouncer for a few drags as her brothers went inside.

"Oh! Tonight we are expecting a special VIP guest, I want him to be let in," Azazel said to the bouncer who showed he was listening with a curt nod. As the brothers entered the building, Raphael had appeared from one of the backrooms. He had been doing some patrols and floor checks when he caught the smell of Azazel's scent. He turned from one of the waiter boys and went straight up to Azazel. "I'm glad you've shown up. There's still a lot of things get sorted before tonight's event." Raphael planted a kiss on Azazel, it was short, but was enough for Azazel to want more and leave the Beelzebub with a tingle of warmth on the tip of his lips.

Raphael then notice another person standing in the dim lit space.  
"Alistar Beelzebub," The angel tsked,"Never thought you'd set foot in this place. I know your dear Matriarch Beelzebub isn't exactly thrilled by the club." Raphael took couple of steps over to the shorter man.

Raphael was the child of two angels, and although he still went around wearing white-he was far from pure. He went through all sorts of lengths to keep Azazel happy and truly wanting the man's company. Azazel had given up his escorting days the moment Raphael came into his life. Though Azazel kept his old card that listed his past-profession; he'd been thinking of getting rid of it.

"I'm aware its such a shock to see me, yet whilst my father owns this establishment I hope you're doing your job in maintaining it. I'm sure he'd be interested to know what you and Azazel have been up to..." Azazel froze up at his brothers change in tone. Raphael lurched forward; but Azazel stepped in and held Raphael back from his younger brother.  
"Alistar, you pompous bastard, if you even think of telling Gabriel anything, you will never be welcomed here again!" Raphael barked as Azazel pulled him from Alistar.  
"Raphael, calm down! Look, you know that I'll make sure our arrangement won't be disrupted. Besides, I have him here because he's seeking someone," Azazel said as Raphael glared back towards where Alistar stood. Alistar brushed the two of them off and went around the club and over to the furthest wall of the club.

"Who would even be interested in that little piece of shit?"

Azazel glared at Raphael as he started getting pissed and his eyes started changing colour. His face also began to shift and show out hints of his demonic aspects. "Raphael, I can and will break you. Don't you dare say anything against my brother!" Azazel shoved the angel against the wall, and pinned the angel's wrists- digging his claws into the skin. Raphael's breathing sped up slightly at Azazel's outburst. 

He kept his composure as he watched Azazel slowly let go of him and walk away, heading towards the bar. One thing that was a fact, Raphael wasn't fond of Alistar. He could tolerate Adelaide and Azazel, of course; but Alistar made Raphael feel threatened. Both Azazel and Raphael had agreed it was because of Alistar's sense of superiority over him.  
Adelaide was out near the podium where she'd be working most of the night. She had gathered the best music she thought would've been appropriate for the evening.  
Alistar looked around the building as he stood close to the wall. He never had any real reason to stop by his father's establishment. It had always been more of the twins' speed, rather than his own. Alistar was more used to being his mother's right hand and dealing with Deva's tantrums. So he knew that he'd be quite on edge tonight.

"So I finally get to see what you do, Adelaide." Alistar admired the turntables and various audio equipment. Adelaide kept setting up her station though, not in much of a mood for chit chat with her brother. After getting no response, Alistar decided to let her alone. He went over to the bar area, where he saw Azazel feeling and flirting up on the bartender. Azazel glanced over, seeing Alistar and glared at him.

"Alistar, you better keep your mouth shut about what you've seen or I swear to fuck, you're evening won't go as smoothly as you hope it to go," Azazel growled as he grabbed his brother by the collar of his shirt. Alistar kept his cool till Azazel let him down. Alistar slowly sat down at the bar.

It wasn't long before the silence was soon devoured by music and the mixes Adelaide was dishing out to the crowd of people who flooded the club. Azazel was keeping an eye out for Jay whilst Alistar was having a drink, he watched the bartender through his shades as he made his order. Raphael had emerged from the back room at this point and had made a beeline to where Azazel had hidden himself away to avoid Alistar.

"What do you think you're doing out here? You've got drink orders to handle." Raphael started leading Azazel away from the dance floor as Azazel looked around the room and finally spotted a familiar face. Jay had arrived and was let in as expected.

"Raphael, if you would, please? I have a guest to greet."

Azazel unwrapped himself from the Angel's hold and headed over to where Jay was. Raphael made glares towards the front of the club as he made his way to the VIP lounge. He watched Azazel talk up a rather tall blonde before he watched the two of them make their way through the crowd of people and over to the lounge. Jay was certainly dressed for the night out, although a little more loose and flamboyant since the establishment was for the gay and queer clientele. As the two of them reached Raphael, however, Jay felt a sinking feeling in his stomach; almost like he felt like he was walking into dangerous territory.

Raphael bit his lip as he scanned the blonde male up and down. "Well, well, isn't this interesting? It's not everyday that one of Harrods finest models come into this establishment." Jay swallowed some and bit his lip. "You don't work with Uriel by any chance, do you?" Raphael did detest his parents for being quite, non-existent. Uriel had left after being in the very faintest sight of her son. Michael? Well, it had been rumoured many-a-times that a fight had broken out between the two of them and it turned so ugly that it lead to a rather nasty and irreversible dis-corporation for the female archangel.

Although Raphael had been created from two of heaven's most holy angels, he was free to live and move about the earth to his own will. This didn't exempt him from the more mundane emotions, however; and he couldn't help the jealousy that burned within his eyes as he saw how close Jay and Azazel were standing to each other. "Yes, actually. She and I have been coworkers for a good few years now. Due to the holiday, the shop has been awfully packed. So, when Azazel came and offered an invitation for a night out, I couldn't possibly refuse." Raphael just gave Jay a fake smile as he pulled him away from Azazel's side.

"Well, that sure is nice of him, innit?"

Jay looked to Azazel, who began glaring intensely at Raphael. Jay of course, was slightly offended by the whole ordeal. He decided it was best for him to sit down on the couch as he watched Azazel and Raphael go onto the floor to dance.

Azazel looked over to where Alistar was and wondered if he was seeing this. Lucky his brother seemed to be busy drinking and not paying much attention. He gently pushed himself away from Raphael, who instantly went after him. The two of them returned to the VIP lounge and Azazel lifted Jay off the couch. "Azazel, why don't you let me go off and lead Jay into a lad to dance with?" Azazel had to hold his urge to turn and sock the angel in the jaw. He glanced back at the bar and noticed his brother getting antsy.  
"Raphael, if you would forgive me a moment, but Jay is here for someone else." Azazel said through a fake smile and just barely gritted teeth.

Jay raised an eyebrow at Azazel before he looked towards the bar. He saw Alistar and couldn't deny how much different the lad looked from the first time they met. Raphael seemed ticked at this point. "Right, well, don't let me stop you," the angel said before he took his leave and disappeared to another offhand part of the club.

"Why don't we spend some time on the floor? The music is rather great and it would be good to get loose," Jay said once Raphael was out of sight. Azazel bit his lip and glanced over at the bar. "I would rather like to dance with you," Jay said as he gently took Azazel's hand. Azazel felt himself blush for the first time in months. He felt suddenly lost for words. He gave another look towards the bar. His eyes locked with his brother and he suddenly felt a wave of relief as he saw Alistar take action.

Azazel's original plan was to get Jay and Alistar talking at the bar, but Raphael certainly put a curve in everything. He was just grateful that Alistar caught on and knew what to do. Now, Azazel's objective was to get Jay towards the back rooms so Alistar could follow.

"You know, I could give you a better performance then the one you're receiving now," Azazel said to Jay as the two of them stood on the edge of the dance floor.  
"Will this be a free performance or do I have to pay for admission?" As Jay pulled Azazel close to him, the other was finally able to get a better look of the model's assets.  
"It would be free, but only so you could see how I operate." Azazel grabbed Jay's hand and pulled the model away from the dance floor and towards the back. Alistar had already made his way to the backrooms and was waiting for his brother with anticipated breath.

"Now, just head in there. I'll be back in a second, gotta check something real quick," Azazel almost purred into Jay's ear. The blonde, now feeling rather turned on, obeyed and entered the room. He wasn't sure of what to do when he heard Azazel close the door behind him. It took Jay a second or two before he realised he wasn't alone. Once his eyes adjusted to the dim -lit atmosphere, he was face-to-face with Alistar Beelzebub.

"Would you like a drink?" Alistar offered. Jay looked at the drink and to Alistar before he hesitantly took the drink into his hand. It was then, he noticed Alistar wasn't wearing his sunglasses from earlier and Jay could see just how vibrant and eerie Alistar's purple eyes gleamed.  
"What you doing in here? Azazel will be coming back in a bit. I won't judge, but you don't look like the type to watch." Jay chuckled nervously as Alistar downed his drink and slammed the glass down on the table.

"If you honestly think that my brother would be the one you'd be getting far with, you're sorely mistaken." He then proceeded to get closer to Jay and gently grazed Jay's cheek with his finger tips.

"As much as I appreciate the drink," Jay said as he pushed Alistar's hand off his cheek,"I'd much rather wait till Azazel gets back." He put the bottle he was holding in his hand onto the table. Alistar growled lowly, not willing to have his brother get the upper-hand and take Jay away from him.

"I can't believe that you would be so- so shallow," Alistar sneered with disdain. His hands were now on Jay as he gripped Jay's shirt; which he noticed was a see through black fabric that barely left Jay's muscles up for imagination.

Jay tried to pry Alistar off of him, yet was backed over to a couch and shoved onto it. Alistar smiled as he climbed onto Jay and brought his face close to the blonde's. He could tell Jay was very much aroused and he was clearly sweating. Jay could see the bare flesh that was slight molten with blackness under Alistar's unbuttoned shirt. It bothered him to the point that he had be keep himself from cringing at what the blackness would feel like under his fingertips. His hand reached under the material and touch the blackened area, he was surprised. The area felt textured yet surprisingly smooth.

Alistar pulled Jay's hand away and moved it up to his face, holding it there as he grounded his hips against Jay's. Jay bit his lip, groaning softly, the friction was causing such heat he couldn't take the teasing. Alistar brought his face close to Jay's, he could smell Jay's cologne so clear. It was a rather sweet smell, something that rather captivated Alistar. He made a mental note to ask about what it was that Jay was wearing later. Alistar's lips just barely grazed against Jay's jaw. He shifted himself more and began nipping at Jay's jawline.

Whilst the music played and the club was beginning to be more lively, Raphael found Azazel and pulled him aside up against him. "If you're not doing anything right now, you can make up for the lousy start to the night." He growled softly into the Beelzebub's ear. Azazel wasn't exactly in the mood for his and Raphael's play time now, but he knew he had little choice or say; besides, they couldn't quite sneak off to their usual backroom at the moment.  
"How about, I go back to waiting tables and you go back to overseeing the club. Besides, I have a feeling that my father will be stopping by tonight," Azazel said, kissing Raphael gently. However, the angel wasn't quite buying it.

"What is with you this evening? You've been acting strange all night." He grabbed Azazel wrists. "Do you fancy Jay? Don't think I didn't see how cozy you two seemed together on the dance floor," He hissed lowly.

"Don't be dense, Raphael," Azazel retaliated,"I don't want him. Fine, how about we head towards the back rooms and I give you whatever it is you want?" Azazel pressed themselves up to Raphael and snaked their hand down the Angel's body. Raphael bit his lip as he felt his lover began to tease him with rubbing at his crotch playfully. He growled and grabbed Azazel's wrist, making the other stop.

"Nice try. You've made it quite clear that we should be getting back to our jobs. Wouldn't want to disappoint your father, now do we?" Raphael led Azazel over to the bar. Azazel was relieved as he didn't want Raphael to have a sudden urge to go to the backrooms at the moment.

Meanwhile, in the alleged backroom, things had progressed along enough. It was unexpected, seeing that Alistar was rather domineering. He was perched on top of Jay as his hands made quick work of the removing the model's shirt. Jay hands mimicked the action, leaving only a few buttons untouched before moving his hands onto Alistar's hips. The two of them had found themselves in quite a heated make-out session. In the mix, Alistar swore that Jay had bit his lip playfully in the heat of the moment and it left Alistar wanting more.

Soon, Jay had worked himself into a sitting up position and switched their positions. He pinned Alistar down on the couch and straddled the lad's hips, grinding down against him slow and hard. The feeling left Alistar panting and moaning against Jay's lips. As Jay, began working his hips faster, Alistar felt his climax getting ever closer till- Jay pulled away and stepped off of Alistar. He smirked softly as he saw the lad in such a vulnerable state, flush faced, eyes dazed and lips kiss-swollen.

Raphael and Azazel had both downed a few drinks at this point, which made Azazel more relaxed and hands on once again. The angel slowly moved his hand up and down Azazel's thigh as he lean close."I think it's time we got out of here, don't you~" Raphael gently nipped at Azazel's ear before he felt his lover tense up. He watched as Azazel's eyes darted around the room of the club and noticed what he had been fearing all night.

"My dad's here and-wait!"

Unexpected, the proclaimed and feared Matriarch of the Beelzebub family was there alongside Gabriel. Azazel could tell that his mother had been persuaded and was still feeling uncomfortable nonetheless as his father brought them into the club. Azazel's face drained of its colour as his eyes locked with his mother and they made their way over to the bar.  
"Well, Azazel..." They seemed rather unenthusiastic of the whole scenario,"Go get me a drink." The Lord of Flies shooed their son away and Azazel made without haste to appease their mother-figure. A sight which made Raphael's stomach turn and tangle into nasty knots.

Beelzebub wasn't wearing their normal apparel. It was a bit strange, seeing them dressed down in a sleek, almost silk-like shirt. It had been opened of its buttons, seeing as the top of the shirt was open till where the buttons cutoff. Their nails were painted black and had been manicured to perfection. A human would've described them as manageable stilettos but they in fact were actually claw-like.

"I didn't think you would've joined father tonight, Mother," Azazel tried to start conversation as he gave his parental figure their beverage. Beelzebub didn't answer, just sipped their drink as they watched Gabriel dance about pretending to be some young hipster. Earlier, when all the kids had been out of the house and Gabriel had come into their office, their paper work had been the only thing on their mind before it was all discarded and thrown about of the room in the light and heat of passion. The two had moved to the bedroom and had their rendezvous before Gabriel remembered that he had to show up to the club tonight. Beelzebub, still not truly in the mood, begrudgingly gave their lover the benefit of the doubt and agreed to accompany them. Besides, they believed with it being Valentine's Day, he'd humour the Archangel, just a little.  
"I'm guessing you're Raphael, the child of a couple Archangels," Beelzebub clicked their tongue,"I do pity you. It must be hard. However, the fact that Gabriel hired you to watch over a place such as this. Fits you to a 'T."

Raphael felt nothing but a wave of utter coldness hit him all at once.

Beelzebub's words truly hit a cord, one that made him feel a rising pool of anger. It was then that Gabriel finally ventured over.  
He had caught Adelaide's gaze and waved at her from his spot. She replied to him with the roll of her eyes as she kept her mind and gaze back on her music. Gabriel frowned softly before turning his attention to whoever was in front of him.

"Ah Raphael! How are things? Good I hope," He said over the music, giving off his signature white toothed smile. "It's definitely crowded tonight, if that's anything, Gabriel," Raphael replied as he put his drink to his lips. Beelzebub rolled their eyes and had Azazel get them another drink, the music had begun giving his head a thumping sensation- similar to that of a headache.

"But, honestly Gabriel, everything is fine. How about a drink?"

Raphael decided to be at least the minimal amount of hospitable towards them as Gabriel accepted the offer happily. So far, there wasn't any sign of Alistar or Jay as Azazel was looking around the place. The two of them were still in the back room, away from prying eyes. After being close to each other, Jay reached over to the drink he abandoned and drank it as Alistar watched. Somehow his brother's plan had worked out, though, he was waiting for Jay's reaction.

"I think, I better head out. That wasn't bad for a first time." Jay chuckled and smirked as he stood and straightened himself out. Alistar didn't know how to respond, he shifted a bit; now feeling the dampness between his legs. He knew that he was going to be feeling slightly uncomfortable till he got home; never mind that both him and Jay had managed to reach their releases- despite not going as far as Alistar had hoped.

"I'm pleased that I could clearly pleasure you, I hope you did enjoy it." Alistar did truly feel proud of himself as Jay gave him a soft kiss before moving away from the couch and over to the door. The blonde grabbed a hold of the doorknob and tried to let himself out.

When he couldn't get the handle to turn all the way, he realised that the door was locked. "We're.. locked in," He said, slightly panicked as he felt his breathing pick up slightly. Alistar hurried over to him and gently placed his hand on Jay's; wondering as to why his brother would even think of locking them in

"Jay, calm down, I'll just text Azazel to come and let us out.”

"Why would he do this?"

"Jay, please, it was-!"

"You had your brother trap me in here!"

"I didn't know how I could've approached you without making a fool of myself!" Alistar sent the text to his brother's phone, hoping he would notice it.  
"Oh," Jay scoffed,"so you set up your brother into making me think that he was going to give me a good time tonight, which was clearly a lie. I can't believe I fell for it." Jay words were so laced with disgust that it made Alistar feel small for a moment.

"I'm sorry! I'm just so new to this and Azazel's the most knowledgeable of this sort of thing..."

Alistar just looked down at his phone, waiting for Azazel to reply. Jay slumped himself against the locked door looking at him, his stomach turned harshly- feeling so used. Alistar gripped his phone tightly in his hand as he went over to a chair. He sat down and put his head in his hands. This wasn't how the night was supposed to go, and yet, Alistar couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by the situation that was out of his control.

"How you think I feel Alistar? You have no idea of how I'm feeling right now." Jay thumped the door in frustration though he looked over at Alistar who was feeling guilt ridden.  
"I do, as I said, I couldn't keep denying what I clearly felt for you. I was certain that I'd go mad if I had to keep sustaining myself on your pictures and those goddamn news articles." Alistar rubbed his face before he wrapped his arms around him to try and give himself some-any really- comfort he possibly could. Jay clearly could tell Alistar was feeling sorry and guilty for what happened. Jay had yet to admit to himself that he genuinely felt something for the lad. However, he was certain it was just the lingering lust that Azazel had built in him and Alistar just so managed to release.

The sudden image made him feel slight sick in the pit of his stomach.

Outside in the main area, Azazel was stuck dealing with his father's and Raphael's ramblings. Beelzebub on the other hand, didn't take too kindly with being ignored.  
"Gabriel! Take me home. Thizzs place makezzs me sick!"

They got up in a hurry as Gabriel finished his drink. The Archangel grabbed onto Beelzebub's arm just tight enough to make the demon feel something. Unfortunately, Azazel barely heard his phone go off as Raphael huffed and grabbed Azazel as well; pulling Azazel to the back of the club in a fit of his anger.

"I'm done waiting, Azazel! Your mother makes me feel sick," Raphael growled as Azazel eyed the locked backroom door. There were sudden thumping noises that alerted Raphael. The angel went and unlocked it to see Jay jump out and almost into him. Jay shot a look at Azazel before heading away; bringing Alistar clear into view from over the model's shoulder. Alistar bit his lip as he shot Raphael and Azazel a look of equal disapproval.

"What the fuck is going on, Azazel?! Why in the name of all things unholy, is Alistar in here with Jay?" Raphael kicked some empty boxes in frustration as Azazel's eyes gleamed in the darkness. The young Beelzebub grabbed Raphael and shoved the brunette against the wall. The angel tried to fight back, yet Azazel was too strong.  
"I could end my relationship with you!" Azazel growled,"No one trashes on my family!" His grip tightened and his demonic side was showing on his perfect face through two purely amber, and slightly copper coloured eyes.

"If you end it, your cash flow will be much less. You love me, Azazel. It's time you stop half arsing it!" Raphael sent glowering eyes into Azazel's. Raphael's words were so spiteful that it made Azazel let him go. He stared at the brunette angel then stormed away leaving him an almost crumpled heap among the boxes. Alistar was heading out towards the main club area then halted. He spotted his parents- lucky that the two seemed to be heading out of the club and into the crowd.  
Alistar grabbed onto Jay's arm to try and stop him.

Yet Jay pushed past him, not saying anything and headed towards the main entrance doors without realising Gabriel and Beelzebub were there. Alistar turned and saw his older brother grab him and pull him aside. "I should've just done this by myself! He doesn't trust me because of you!" Alistar protested as Azazel pulled him out into the parking lot via the club's back entrance.

The two of them got into the car and that was when Azazel decided it was time the two of them had a talk- or well, what one could consider a one-sided talk.  
“You do realise that our parents came in tonight, right?! You're lucky they didn't see you or Jay together!" Alistar just shook his head. He regretted what happened and he wanted to take it out on someone. Azazel growled and banged his hands on the steering wheel as he spewed a good number of curses. Once he was certain that he was calm enough to drive home, he gripped the wheel tightly and took a few deep breaths. 

The brothers were both radiating with anger and frustration, more-so Azazel who still had his eyes glowing. Glowing eyes were signs of the demonic DNA present within both the Crowley and Beelzebub children. It was more prominent in some, others, not so much. That, or it was just easier for them to sway more into their demonic attributes, rather than their angelic ones.  
"I'm taking you home. Hopefully, you can get inside without them seeing you."

As the car started up neither of them felt like talking. Though Azazel knew that he'd have to make a trip back to get Adelaide, who probably wasn't aware of what was going on. All the while, Jay headed back to his family. When he got home, it was in wee hours of the morning. He was lucky he had a break in his schedule. He didn't think he was able to operate after what had happened. Though, with his head filled to the brim of images of Alistar and his ministrations, the feeling of lust had hit him once more; he shook his head and made a mental note to grab some water once he got home. Jay had never been with anyone until that moment. It was clearly the same for Alistar. He sighed and took a moment to collect his thoughts once he finally parked into the long driveway that lead to the house. Once he finally decided to head inside, he could faintly hear the sound of birds beginning to wake up and chirp, signalling the coming of the morning.

Inside, Aziraphale was asleep in his room. He stirred slightly when he heard the sound of a car coming into the driveway; however, he thought nothing of it when he remembered that Crowley had spent Valentine's Day at home and had been sleeping next to him the whole time. With the security of that thought, he fell back asleep. Jay sighed as he put his glass down in the sink after gulping down his water. He went upstairs and to his room, closing the door behind him quietly before he leaned against it. He stared out towards the window and watched the sun come up slightly. He then rubbed his face before getting out of his clothes and collapsing into bed and under the covers. Whilst Jay had finally settled down, Alistar and Azazel managed to sneak their way into the house. Fortunately enough their parents were already home and asleep at the very least. Azazel still kept an eye out as he watched Alistar make his way upstairs and into his designated bedroom. Azazel was about to head back out the door before he turned and saw Adelaide come in looking a little peeved.

"I had to get a cab, you imbecile," She growled. "I was just about to come back for you, Addie," Azazel replied in defence. "Yea, sure you were, you selfish prick." She shoved past him and headed away.

Azazel sighed, closed the front door and headed towards his room. Everything that had happened was weighing on his mind; more so the fact that Alistar was now possibly in his bed feeling terrible. He removed his clothes and sighed as he got into bed, too exhausted to want to stay awake, but too alert to let his body sleep. Azazel bit his lip as he closed his eyes and steadied his breathing, his demonic side finally subsiding from his earlier out burst. Once he was certain that he was calm, he opened his eyes and stared up at his ceiling. The slightest slivers of the light of day bloomed into the dark room. It was then, that for once, just once, Azazel wished everything had stayed perfectly clandestine.


	4. The sun doesn't always shine

**GOD POV**  
_Finally morning as settled upon the Crowley house, Valentines day been rough on the family, putting it gently, and now the consequences of yesterday’s actions were being unfolded.  
There was a thumping on the door as Cain stirred from his bed, it was then the door was flung open and there stood his father Aziraphale he was already dressed yet he wasn’t looking his usual cheery self. “Morning dad, what brings you to my corner of house” Cain grumbles given his dad a small smirk yet the angel was in no mood for chatting and stormed over to bed and removed the covers off his son._

“Cain we need to talk!”the roar of the principality caught Cain off guard all the while Crowley drifted by the room and saw Aziraphale standing over Cain looking very angry.  
“Cain you listen to me, I been getting a lot of negative feedback and complaints from customers who were in the store when your suppose to be running it” Aziraphale was fuming yet Crowley came over to his side and placed a hand on his husband’s shoulder. 

“Son we are at our wits end with your slacking habits, your putting too much strain on the bookstore” Crowley said as Aziraphale crossed his arms, Cain rubbed his eyes cause he is so tired of his fathers being on his case. 

“If you don’t start getting a decent cash flow and contribute to this household. You do realise you have to become independent and get out of this house” Crowley scorned as Cain got out of his bed and striding over the sheets which had fallen on the floor. He then bend down and gathered them up into a large ball and thrown back on the bed. 

“Look Dad I hate being at that god damn store; I have a job that doesn’t give me much money but whatever profit I make goes towards the household expenses; what about Azlinn? She doesn’t do much either besides just spends her days painting” Cain yelled as Crowley and Aziraphale just watched in disbelief. The shouting had caused the other occupants in the house to stir from their rooms; Azlinn, Jophiel had heard the yelling and Jay remain in bed trying to sleep. 

“Cain your much as part of the family as one of us you need to start acting like you truly deserved to live here” Aziraphale spoke as he was heading away from his husband’s grasps; he stopped once he saw his daughters in the door way. 

“What’s going on?” Jophiel asks, whilst Azlinn rubs the sleep from her eyes; the older of the two sisters had been up all night working on the painting for their secret clientele. Still slight distressed about Sarai’s decline of the valentines day gifts and Jophiel new found curiosity of the matters, she was determined to finish the painting she had been commissioned. 

“I’m tired of being treated like dirt around here!” Cain yelled as he started to head out of his room though Crowley grabbed him “I want everyone down stairs now! We need a talk” Cain shoved his father away; the girls moved close to Aziraphale and the three them went downstairs. “Cain do as your told!” Cain ignored his father’s order as he threw book in his direction which missed and knocked off a picture on the wall. Crowley was at the end of his fuse as he grabbed Cain and dragged him down the stairs. “Let me go!!” he roared all the while he was dragged down stairs and shoved into a chair at the kitchen table. 

“Father why you being so hard on Cain?” Jophiel said with a slight shake in her voice as Azlinn took her by the shoulder and sat down with her. Aziraphale sat down as well, then notices jay’s absence sense. 

“Now, we are going to have a nice and calm conversation” Crowley insisted as he reluctantly sat down. He was curious as to whether or not Cain would bolt out of the kitchen, yet his second to youngest child stayed seated. The family was all still in your pyjamas. Jophiel looked at the clock and notice that she had to get ready for work.  
“I better be getting ready for work” Jophiel slowly got up from the table and went upstairs. Aziraphale sighed. “I guess I'll make breakfast” he said as went to the fridge and grabbed ingredients. Cain and Azlinn were left at the table with Crowley. 

“Cain, you need to start putting in more work ethic. I’m aware of your hot line job, but that's hardly paying anything at all. Azlinn, loves, I know you work hard on those paintings of yours, but you hardly ever know who they are commissioned from and if your even turning in a profit” Crowley said calmly as Cain just looked at the table and Azlinn bit her lip, glancing at Aziraphale who had his back to the family, and then back to Crowley. Her eyes slightly shifted to a mixed pattern of light blue and amber this was a sign of her angelic and demonic sides at odds with one another. 

“Dad I do get paid for my pieces and I do contribute to the local art gallery. I do need to get back to finishing a commission piece off if you excuse me” Azlinn excused herself and went back upstairs. On her way to her room Azlinn pass Jophiel her left her own room and a bee line to the kitchen. “Dad” Cain spoke up “I don’t want to do these jobs and I wont be getting something out of it” Crowley bit his lip Aziraphale looked over his shoulder. “Dear would you like some coffee?” he asked. Crowley nodded towards Aziraphale and then back at Cain “I’ll think it over” he said before he got up and went over to Aziraphale and Jophiel. 

Meanwhile Jay rolled over in his bed as he heard his phone ringing and answered it. 

“Hello?” 

“Jay its Sandalphon, we need to talk? Your job offers for Harrods are being put on hold. Your discretion or lack there at the runway show and various slacking off in shoots has caused rather harsh reputation. Because of this, the hire ups and I have decided that is best if you take a break.” 

Sandalphon was in his office; papers, applicants, and portfolios laid out in front of him in what one would assume is a chaotic mess. He was filing through Jay’s portfolio that was but imperfect. The agent had seen so much potential when he first brought the eldest Crowley into the world of modelling. In a sudden flare up of shock, Jay sprung up from his bed. His breathing began getting a bit hard as his chest tightened, his knuckles turning white with how hard he gripped his phone. 

"Sandalphon, I... I can work harder," He could feel the walls of his throat closing up on him as he bit back a cry. "Please.. this is my dream, you know this! You can't just get rid of me like that!" He bit his lip harder, not realising that it was beginning to bleed. He was so caught up in his mind that he didn't realise his wound till he heard something faint hit his wallet that he held in his free hand. He glanced down and wiped the blood before he opened his wallet. The first thing his eyes landed on was the card that Alistar had given him. He took it out, and looked at it. He gritted his teeth before he threw the card behind him, into a different corner of the room. 

Sandalphon sighed as he opened up portfolios of potential replacements. He looked over them before rubbing his face and leaning back in his chair. "Jay, I understand your worried, but be honest with yourself, this break could do you some good. Besides, we aren't exactly short of models and I'm sure your parents would be happy to have you at home," Sandalphon tried reasoning with Jay as he picked up a file of one potentially new model. Jay just shook his head and as he flopped back onto his messy bed he stared at the ceiling; He truly felt that he fucked his chances up. He rubbed his face as he tried to keep himself from breaking down completely. 

"What about my income?" He finally asked after a moment of silence. Jay was really hoping he wasn't getting cut off from his salary. While his pay wasn't entirely well off for him to live on his own yet, he'd been saving up for a small flat on the southern side of London foe all but two-three years now. Besides, he still contributed to some of the expenses on his parent's house as well as gas and monthly checks on his car. 

Sandalphon did give Jay the benefit of the doubt and assured to Jay that his salary wouldn't be effected if he could turn it around after this break. Once the call ended, he got out of bed and headed off downstairs. "Well look whose awake? You must got back late last night," Crowley chuckled softly as he saw Jay come into the kitchen. Jay looked tiredly at his dad and simply nodded. He look at Cain who was uncharacteristically quiet. He said nothing to Azlinn as she whispered by him, quickly grabbed a plate of food and just as quickly went back upstairs and into the confines of her room/work space. All the while a slight glance of red locks from the back of his peripherals and the opening and closing of the front door told him enough that Jophiel had just sped off to work. 

“Sorry if we woke you up with the racket?” Crowley apologise as Jay was trying to process what had happened. He did hear the shouting and arguing as usual, Cain was the target. Jay took in a deep breath, wondering if he should tell his fathers about his call with Sandalphon.  
“I’m going to go out and get some air” Cain shot a glare at Crowley and Aziraphale watched him head back upstairs. Its was then Cain decided to head into Jay’s room, the door was open and the place was a mess though something stuck out at him. He went over to the corner of the room and picked up a rectangle piece of card, turned it over and his eyes took in the details. 

Downstairs, Jay had explained to his fathers that he had been giving a break from his work, this left Crowley a little lost for words. Aziraphale placed a comforting hand on his sons shoulder. 

“What?! They’ve they put you on break, what about your money? You don’t get paid if your not working. I’m going to go over and talk to your agent” Crowley was getting riled up as Jay knew his dad was going to be livid. 

“Crowley dear its fine, he needs a break I’m surprised he hasn’t burned himself out. I don’t remember the last time Jay had taken a break from his work” Aziraphale said, as Crowley got up from the table. The demon eyes were almost pure yellow “Dad I could help you out for a while?” Jay said as Crowley just paced around.  
“Jay you work a lot more than Cain, why don’t you relax for now” Jay looked at his father as Aziraphale just smiled warmly. 

“It would be lovely if we all could just go out as a family sometime. Go on a trip perhaps.” Crowley given his husband a look and sighed before he decided to head away from the dinning area “Crowley” Aziraphale left Jay alone as he went after his husband who went back upstairs. The noise had alerted Cain who was sitting on his bed, he got dressed and he stared at the business card he nicked from his brothers room. 

The card was really bothering him. He came to the mental conclusion that he needed to approach the subject with his brother. Cain put the card into the bedside drawer and headed towards the door. He opened the door as Jay was about knock 

“Hey Cain, did you want to go somewhere and kill some time? I have some free time on my hands. Maybe we can talk” 

"Sure. Why not?" Cain shrugged as he followed Jay out of the house and to Jay's car. Aziraphale watched his sons leave together and sighed. He realised he should've told them to tend to the book shop, but after yesterday's stunt with Cain's lack of decent customer service skills, he decided against it. He turned to Crowley. 

"I better go open the bookstore, try and fix things from yesterday." Crowley rolled his eyes before he looked at Aziraphale, watching the angel head into the bathroom to get dressed. He loved the angel to death, literally, but lately the demon had been feeling that everything had been slightly off-putting. Even with the love he had for the adult children that he and the angel had been raising for sometime, there were moments where he wanted to go back to the days of before. The days where it was just him and Aziraphale. No interference from their bosses, no need to excessively work and no kids. 

“Shall I come by around 1? Maybe we could grab lunch grab lunch, and then I’ll swing by the model agency and give Sandalphon a piece of my mind” Crowley called into the bathroom. 

“Crowley, don’t go prying into this! Sandalphon is nothing like Gabriel, Michael or even Uriel. The last thing I want is Jay to be fired completely. This break might be good for hi, and us.” 

“Break from what? All he does is poses for photos in various clothes for a department store catalogue. He could be doing better but, no! Sandalphon has him doing low level gigs. Until he gets picked up for magazine or something, things won’t get any better” Crowley started to change himself as Aziraphale had to wait until Crowley was dressed, he was his ride after all. Crowley had wonder about Aziraphale learning to drive, he had tried in the past yet the angel was still skittish about being behind the wheel. 

Though he has changed, Aziraphale had to come to terms that he couldn’t forever be in the past. Crowley had changed too in a sense though not as much as his husband.  
Aziraphale's clothing had finally come into the now, yet he still much preferred to wear a vest and bow tie and slacks; He opt for a wool cardigan or more modern dress jacket. Beige, browns, creams, blues and hints of tartan still remained, of course. The colour scheme was what made Aziraphale himself. Crowley was happy to see his beloved embracing new styles and feeling more relaxed and confident with himself, as well as the two of them now seeming more normal. 

Though, having to move away from London and start over again somewhere in the countryside wasn't easy. More along the lines that Aziraphale still wanted to run his bookstore. The task of finding a new place of operation had been tedious. But once they were settled in the Kingston town centre, Aziraphale had been overwhelmed with excitement. Oddly enough, Crowley noticed the building space next to where the bookstore now was and had turned that once vacant building into his own business, the bar that he currently called his and ran with his kids from time to time. 

Kingston was more different from Soho and London, yet they were still trying to get comfortable with the area. At the same time, there was the underlying fact that the two were ineffable fathers to a gaggle of adult children. Crowley drove his husband over to the bookstore in the centre of town. They talked mostly about the idea of going off on holiday, whilst Aziraphale firmly telling Crowley to not dig into Jay’s situation any further. “I shall see you at lunch time, how about we go to that little cafe we grown to love?” Aziraphale got out of the car, but not without a quick kiss from his husband. “Sure thing angel” Crowley muttered as he watched his husband go into bookshop. 

Crowley wasn’t one for trying to keep his word. While he did respect his children’s space and allowed them their space, he was the type of dad that had to get involved somehow whenever he felt like something was going wrong. Whether the kids necessary asked for him to step in or not. 

As the engine roared, Crowley decided to pay the modelling agency a surprise visit. He remember the day Jay had been picked up to for work and remember how smug weasel Sandalphon had been, so in his defence, he had every right to go give Sandalphon a what- for without Jay knowing it. He watched from where he sat in the Bentley as dolled-up women came and went from the building before he got out of the car and stared up at the building in its entirely. The women seemed to notice him as he walked, he defiantly knew it was more of a from the longevity of his legs. He headed through the door into the foyer, glancing at the potential models and the model wannabe applicants hovering about. 

Crowley ignored the looks he was getting, headed towards the receptionist who was busy manning the front desk, she looked up from her computer and couldn’t help her blush as she took in Crowley. She cleared her throat “Can I help you?” she stuttered. Crowley bit his lip as he glared at the woman from behind his sunglasses.  
“I’d like to see Mr Sandalphon please, regarding my son Jay Crowley” Crowley replied calmly as the woman checked her computer “Do you have appointment to see him? Mr...?” The poor girl hadn’t met Crowley before, Crowley assumed it was because she was new and he hadn’t seen her before either. 

“Crowley, remember that next time, I’m going in” With a condescending tone, the woman’s eyes widen as Crowley rolled his eyes at her and went into the next room before she could protest. Inside was more less an area for applicants to wait plus various staff hovering around, Crowley eventually spotted a door to the office he needed disregarding the looks he was getting from the others in the room. 

Suddenly, the aura of the room got cold as Crowley glared towards everyone; making the applicants and staff turn from him. With a knock, Sandalphon stirred from his discussion with Uriel, he wonder who had interrupted his meeting. “Shall I get the door?” Uriel ask as Sandalphon just waved at her to do so she opened it and took couple steps back to see the unexpected visitor. Sandalphon wasn’t overly impressed “You can go Uriel” he said as she left Crowley watched her leave closing the door. 

“Mr Crowley haven’t seen you in awhile. Would have been easier if you made am appointment, but no matter. Won’t you have a seat” Sandalphon pointed to the chair opposite his desk, Crowley sat down almost sloughing in the chair to spite the angel in front of him. Crowley hadn’t paid Sandalphon a visit for a couple of years now, but Sandalphon a concerning vibe from the red head. “My son Jay, he really needs to keep working, the fact you called him up and told him to take time off is a little worrying” Crowley cut straight to the point as he fiddle with one of the little objects on Sandalphon’s desk, not paying mind to the way the angel now glared daggers at him. 

“Mr Crowley, we are glad to have your son part of our agency. However, we feel as maybe he might benefit from a little time off. He had been taking up any job he got but the last runway show we ran, he strayed away from his post. He venture off into the crowd, he wasn’t focused on his job. There are many budding models we trying to get out into the world, Jay is fortunate he has this. But if he is going to no longer take this job seriously we might have to let him go” Sandalphon spoke solemnly as twisted his pen between his finger tips, he maybe be bald fat man, but he did get judge and place beautiful people into various modelling jobs everyday. 

“He didn’t tell me that, anyway, are you sure there isn’t anything Jay could pick up on? Even something small?” Crowley sat up in the chair almost leaning over towards the desk. Sandalphon laid back in his reclining desk chair; wall behind covered in various models his agency had the privilege to launch into the world.  
“Mr Crowley, your son needs a break, which is fine, really, I’m sure you would love a holiday yourself. No point trying to convince me otherwise” he said as he closed some of files he had open on his table. 

“Look, the money Jay earns kinda goes towards our living expenses, as well as other things” Crowley was trying to remain composed he hated the ugly feeling in his stomach. He certainly wasn’t one for begging, and it grossed him out even more that, it has to be toward Sandalphon.  
“Mr Crowley I understand you and your husband run two businesses, your daughters if I recall is one works as a painter the other works, in childcare services. While I can’t recall what your other son does, I find it hard to believe you rely so heavily on the income of your children to get by” Crowley’s brows knitted inwards as Sandalphon words struck at cord with him. 

Taking couple of breaths to try and calm himself he clasped his hands together in his lap and rest back against the chair “I’m sorry but not everyone’s well off, I believe that idle hands are the devil’s work. Did you give allotted time for Jay’s break?” Crowley asked he waited for an answer.  
“Until he is required or requested by one of our clients. These model jobs aren’t going to be frequent and as I said many people might not even get work. That’s all I can say” Sandalphon got out from his chair and moved towards office door. 

Crowley got out of his seat and went over to Sandalphon giving him a glare through his shades, he left the office and headed out of the building without giving much notice the people staring at him. Else where, Jay and Cain were inside a cafe on one of the main town shopping strip.  
Jay had gotten himself and Cain coffees and a pastry. They found a table near the window, and Cain bit his lip as he watch most of the women staring at Jay, he rolled his eyes as he saw some of the girls whispering at a table a feet away, all of them blushing like crazy and nervous to approach the blonde.“Honestly Jay, everywhere you go women gawk at you” Cains said as his brother sat down, Jay shrugged, he really didn’t give much notice to the people looking at him. 

“Part of the job I suppose” Jay said as he sips his coffee “Heard bits and pieces of the ruckus downstairs this morning, Aziraphale and Crowley going off on you about your work efforts? I don’t blame them” Cain rubbed his face just stared into his cup. Cain rarely confines in his siblings Cain rarely confined in his siblings, however with Jay, he could feel comfortable to talk cause he was his brother. His fathers tended to make situations over dramatic. Cain had pretty much taken after Crowley’s DNA, there was height, red hair, as well as his quick wit. He had some traits of Aziraphale’s blue eyes, dry sense of humour, and his tendency for having a drink or two. All the while had been blessed with Crowley’s body type and sense of fashion, Aziraphale’s blue and blonde hair and swagger that rival his father. 

“I do pull my own weight, but the money I earn isn’t exactly a lot I don’t have much for myself. Seriously you think we’d be doing better off then those two make it seem” Cain took a sip from his coffee as Jay looked out the window at the people walking by. It was then Jay’s sight caught of someone that sparked his interest. A tall beauty getting out of a red convertible, dressed in a large fur coat and wearing heels was heading towards the cafe. Jay couldn’t believe it and Cain was eyeing them off. “Hmm… well what do we have here?” Cain smirked as he watched them enter the cafe. 

Azazel didn’t notice Jay straight away, he was more concern about his thirst for an ice coffee to take on the go. The staff behind the counter were a little confused by Azazel appearance yet they went to work to make his order. Azazel paid and then spun around to see only spot Jay sitting with an intriguing other man. Azazel waited as his drink was made up and soon he collected it and watched as the other man who was sitting with Jay make his way towards the cafe bathroom leaving Jay alone. Jay made eye contact with Azazel who was waving at him, he wanted Jay’s attention which he reluctantly caught. Jay leaves his table and keeps eye out for his brother whose still in the bathroom.  
“What you doing here?” Jay ask as Azazel gestured to follow him over to an empty table and sat down. Jay was still wary of Cain coming back, Azazel decided this was his chance to get some clarity on what occurred with Jay and Alistar at the club. 

“I’m glad I ran into you, I kind of want to talk about what happened last night” 

“Right….the fact that you set me up with your brother, then locked us in the backroom so he could well…..” Jay cleared his throat politely as he watched Azazel sip his ice coffee through a straw. 

“I would do anything for him, he matters a lot to me and he really wanted to meet you” Azazel said in a soft spoken tone that was almost too quiet of the noisy cafe they were in right now. 

“Why couldn’t he do it himself?" 

“Alistar is extremely shy, he doesn’t know how to be romantic and yet he really adores you. He feels lousy after last night at the club. It worries me he might have given up”  
“Did he tell you anything that happened in there?” 

Azazel took some more ice coffee in before toying with the cup in was contained in. 

“Well?” 

“Alistar didn’t digress what had happened…. Why?” 

Jay sat back in his chair and felt a little relieved, he ran a hand through his curly blonde locks. Azazel could see that something was wrong, yet he didn’t want to force Jay to talk he rather have him do it naturally if he wants to confine to him. 

“Jay your a great guy, I would like for us to start a friendship in a sense if that’s okay?” 

Jay didn’t know what to make of the offer, as Azazel was being genuine with him at the moment, he didn’t realise the fact that Cain is watching from afar, Jay feel unnerving in a sense. 

“I best better get back to my brother, he seems a little suspicious of this” 

“Here take another card, and give me a call” Azazel got up from his seat placed the card into Jay’s jacket pocket smoothly before sauntering away from him.  
“Wait a second before you disappear?” Jay dug into his pocket and given him a card of his own with his number on it which Azazel took and looked at.  
“This is for him, I wouldn’t mind seeing him again” 

Azazel given him a gentle smile, Jay watched Azazel leave and get into his red convertible, he headed back to his brother and sat down again.  
“Jay what was all that about?” 

“Nothing you need to know about. Besides, I might be able to give Crowley a hand with the bar since I have time on my hands at the moment” Jay was wanting to avoid the subject as Cain just got up from his chair and put his glasses back. 

“Let’s go maybe we could swing by the business oh, hold on” Cain’s mobile phone was ringing he set two different ring tones one was for a clientele of his hot line, the other was for family contacts. Jay got up from his seat, finished the last of his now lukewarm coffee as Cain had answered the call with his reel “Mystic Cain here” as the two of them leave the cafe. 

They drove across the town centre over to where new AZ Fell bookstore and antiquities resides.  
Inside Aziraphale was busy with the customers who were buying books, he didn’t notice straight away that his two sons entered the store. They decided to head towards the back area, where the unprocessed books were kept. Back there was a lounge office area which Aziraphale would work in, Cain knew where his father kept his best wine and grabbed two glasses. “Cain we just had coffee, it’s not barely past noon your already raiding dad’s wine stash” As Jay sat down in one of the lounge chairs and watched his brother pour two glasses. 

“Jay I honestly don’t care, Besides I bet Crowley is pretty stressed knowing that you’re now ‘semi’ unemployed” Cain sips as Jay just toy with the glass on the table. Jay sighed as he turned his head and saw his father standing there, a scow on his face “Honestly, at least you two could’ve let me know you were coming, and Cain stop drinking my wine!” Aziraphale grabbed the bottle and put the cap back on it as Cain just smiled, putting his hands up in mock surrender, Jay wasn’t feeling the joke at all. Aziraphale put the bottle away and also grabbed the glass off his son and drank it, Cain gasp and pouted at his father, feigning hurt yet he didn’t want to push it. 

Jay gave the glass he had back. “Nice to see you two out and about, I hope things have settled down now. I hate when Crowley gets angry I really do” Aziraphale cleared his throat and took a glance back into the store, most of the customers were browsing so he may have a break for the moment. 

“Dad I’ve been thinking about what’s been discussed, I would rather work the bar than the bookstore” Cain said, already Aziraphale knew where this was going. He knew that his son doesn’t share the same passion he does for books, though prefers leisurely drinking himself stupid, hence he wants to work in the bar next door. That decision rests upon Crowley’s shoulder’s as he can only make that call. Its was then Jay’s phone rang, he excused himself from Aziraphale and Cain then proceeded to move to another part of the back room. 

“Hello?” 

“Hello Jay its me, Alistar I was wondering if you like to come out for dinner tonight. Try and start over I guess I don’t know” 

“I guess your brother texted you my number” 

Alistar bit his lip as he was feeling reluctant to give a response. 

“He did, and I was wondering if you would accept…..” 

“I’m surprised you decided to call I thought you were busy with your work and stuff” 

Alistar looked over the cubical wall, to make sure the coast was clear it cause he didn’t want his mother to come back and see him talking on the phone.  
“Jay please give me answer? I don’t exactly have a lot of time at this moment” Alistar pleaded as Jay look behind to make sure Cain wasn’t ease dropping on the conversation.  
“Okay, just text me the time and the place, did you want me to come collect you?” Jay was some what intrigued by this offering, potential do over maybe a chance to get into Alistar’s mind find out how he ticks. 

Jay never expected such a strong attraction towards Alistar, often wondered if he was drawn to his more attractive older brother. It was clear he felt that Alistar was really starved for love, that he wanted it only from him. 

“I will send you details I have to go” Alistar’s voice trembled as he notices his mother heading over towards the cubical. Soon the line went dead and Jay ended the call. Pocketing his phone for the moment as his brother was standing right behind him “Who was that?” Cain asked, that caught Jay off guard, he walked passed his curious brother, who was giving him a suspicious look. 

“Where is your father? It’s almost time for my lunch break so hungry” Aziraphale drank some of the wine that Jay never touched before putting the glass away.  
“I’m sure his busy doing errands, did you want me to text him dad?” Cain pulled out his phone as Aziraphale rolled his eyes, he wasn’t one to liking mobile phones at all. Crowley had tried to sway his husband into owning one though Aziraphale still prefers good old landline phone. 

It was then, Crowley came through the front door of the bookstore notice his husband wasn’t up front there were customers waiting at the counter.  
“I guess my husband isn’t tending to you I apologise” Crowley decided to take over as Aziraphale spotted Crowley behind the counter and rushed over to take over from him. 

“My goodness, dear I’m sorry was out the back looking for something” 

“Its ok besides who you got to man the shop whilst you go on break?” 

“I can for a bit so will Cain” Jay shoved his brother playfully as a sighed left Crowley’s lips, he rolled his golden eyes behind his sunglasses. Aziraphale tended to the customers who left happily then turned to his husband “You know I can close the place for an hour it’s not a major loss” Crowley just shook his head disapproving like at him.  
“Since you are here dad, can I work a shift at the bar tonight?” Cain pleaded as his father’s headed towards the door. 

“Ok Cain I’ll see how you go? Jay are you willing to help out?” 

“Something come up, I don’t think be able to keep eye on Cain tonight. I’m sure he be fine” Jay said flat as he knew that was going to sound odd to his fathers.  
“Right….well see you in an hour” Crowley just looked at his two sons before they headed away across the pavement to where he parked the Bentley. As soon they gone Cain wasn’t buying the bluff that Jay was going with and decided to press into his brother’s inconspicuousness behaviour. “Well lets at least do a good job until they come back” Jay said as he tended to a pile of books that were left on the counter. 

“Jay be truthful with me, why did you and that Beelzebub get all cosy? You fraternising with them?” his voice was laced with disdain as Jay took the books back to the shelf they came from. He watched his blonde brother place each book back, before he handed some of the pile to him. 

“Jay….” Cain shoved the books back at his brother which ended up falling onto the floor. The customers around watched behind their browsing purchases as Cain eyes were a lit with anger. Jay bent down to pick up the books before Cain grabbed him by the collar and yanked him up  
“Cain stop this right now! Your acting very violent in front of these innocent bystanders” Jay gripped his brother by his wrist and yanked his hands away from him. 

“Why would you lie….” 

“Cain come with me out the back now!” Jays voice punctuated as Cain decided to not make more of a scene in front of strangers. The two of them disappeared into the backroom again as Jay shoved his brother into a chair and restrained him in place with his hands. 

“Cain, what your saw doesn’t concern you….look don’t you dare utter a word to our dads okay” 

“You can threat me all you like brother, but your demonic side isn’t peaking like mine is. Tell me now” Cain’s voice almost become like a guttural noise that sent a little fear into his brother’s body. Jay backed off from his seated brother, he saw glimpses of his demonic inheritances lurking under his flesh. 

“If I tell you, promise me you don’t utter a word to anyone okay?” Jay waited for his brother demonic morphing to settled back down. Soon enough Cain was now his calm self and was patiently waiting for his brother’s words. 

“When I was at the Harrods runway show I strayed from backstage because I felt something, I saw them standing there off to the side of the crowd watching me”  
“They’re Beelzebub's, brother they aren’t the sort of people you should be getting tangled with. You don’t know what they capable of” 

“I know but I felt such a pull to towards them, it was hard to resist. From there I went to the nightclub that their father Gabriel runs, I was under the impression I might get something from Azazel. He looked so gorgeous, he could been a model himself. His younger brother though….” 

Jay pauses his mind went back to flashes from the moment he is retelling, he didn’t want to tell his brother he had become intimate with Alistar that night, even after circumstances where he was lead into and felt betrayed. Cain’s mouth fell a little open as he got out of the chair glaring as his brother’s redden flush face, Jay closed his eyes for a moment as Cain places a hand on his shoulder. 

“Jay please tell me you didn’t fall for them….please…….” Cain whispers as Jay bit his lip before turning away from his brother, that was clear answer that left Cain speechless.  
With that Cain felt a cold shiver down his spine as he left his brother’s side and head back towards the shop front area. Jay stayed out the back trying to compose himself though he slumped into a chair closing his eyes. All he could see and remember was Alistar lying on him, kissing and touching him he wasn’t shy more so a cunning prideful creature who knows what to do. 

Evening soon descended upon Kingston, the streets still humming a little, whilst the bookstore had closed for trading, it was time for Crowley’s bar to be open up for patrons seeking a place to spend their night out. Cain and Crowley were up in the bar about an hour or so before opening, setting everything up; foods, drinks, etc. It wasn’t long before there was another presence in the establishment. Cain looked up from the glasses he was working on to see his youngest sister, Jophiel, coming in with a fruit crate of alcohol orders that Crowley had made. 

“Here’s the new alcohol order, dad,” she said as she brought it up to the bar. Crowley smiled at her and thanked her. “Can you put them away while I keep an eye on Cain?” He asked. She nodded and went behind the bar. She started putting the booze away. As both Cain and Jophiel were working, Cain couldn’t help but feel anxious.  
He hadn’t told anyone about how God approached him and given him a divine job as Chamuel, or God’s angel of Love. More so, a guide for couples to meet and fall in love. Cain was nervous on what his sister would say and what she would think of him. His work ethic around the house wasn’t the best and he knew that this job wouldn’t bring in any sort of benefiting income. 

He kept himself busy as he cleaned the glasses and got the last few things ready before Crowley would open the bar. He thought it best if he didn’t say anything about his new job unless it mattered. “How was work?” He asked Jophiel as he turned to her. Jophiel shrugged. “It was work,” she said,”Kids we’re well behave today and there wasn’t many troubles to keep it interesting,” she said. Cain chuckled softly. 

Jay was at home when he received the text from Alistar whilst he was getting dressed, most of his family had opted to go to the bar tonight. After making sure he looked decent, a mixture of excitement and nervousness hit him. It was then he realised that Aziraphale and Azlinn was still at home and he had to get out of the house somehow without arousing their suspicions. Creeping along the hall way he noted that Azlinn was in her room and Aziraphale’s bedroom door was closed. 

After making sure the coast was clear he headed down the stairs and out the front door closing it quietly behind him. Jay locked up the house and started his trip into town towards the restaurant that Alistar had told him to meet at. Taking into the account the text he received Alistar didn’t mention him picking him up at all, instead Alistar had once again pleaded with his older brother to tag along. Azazel agreed though Raphael wasn’t impressed when he pulled up to collect Azazel he noted Alistar was coming along as well.  
Without much of a say in the matter the three of them went to the restaurant together. Once inside Raphael and Azazel took up a table that was somewhat within range of where Alistar was planning to seat with Jay. 

Alistar had dressed himself this time around with no help from his dotting brother. Settling upon a three piece designer suit that consists of tie, vest and jacket and tamed his messy black locks into something more presentable. He looked over at his brother and pointed at his designer watch he wore, Azazel just given some subtle signals. Alistar tried to relax though his hands were sweating as he played with the napkin. 

“Raphael this night is about us, you can spoil me” Azazel purrs as he picked up a cocktail he had order, Raphael smiled at him. Azazel was indeed very alluring that Raphael felt so blessed to have this beauty all to himself. 

Even though they were here having dinner, the nightclub seems to taken a backseat tonight. Adelaide protested to her older brothers decision to not go to his job instead opting to avoid it for one night to spend purely with his boyfriend, regardless of the threat that she will tell Gabriel about the indiscretion that was made. 

Regardless what his sister says she wasn’t the boss of him, Azazel had several assorted unsavoury details about his twin sister that he can divulge to his parents. Adelaide being just as rebellious as her twin brother, she known to bend the rules just as much, whilst being very vocal about her beliefs. Even if their parent’s don’t see eye to eye at all, she was a very passionate activist about the environment, whilst focused on her music she really hope to one day become something well known. 

All though Adelaide wasn’t oblivious to Azazel relations with Raphael due to watching them at work, she still couldn’t help but feel there was something wasn’t quite right about the two of them being together. If this is what her twin brother wants, then she should remained quiet about the matter. Azazel isn’t fully aware of his twin sister’s observations, he thinks that only Alistar knows about the details of his secret relationship with Raphael. 

“Hey sorry if I kept you waiting” 

“Jay please sit down” Alistar was happy that Jay finally appeared. Alistar noticed how handsome Jay was, and wonder if what he was wearing a designer label brand outfit. Though Alistar wasn’t going to be that nit picky in asking, as he was sure that Jay had a lot of questions he wanted answers to. 

“I hope I hadn’t kept you waiting, I was lucky to slip away without anyone noticing” Jay picked up a menu and browsed what was on offer. Alistar smiled to himself he looked over to Azazel’s table yet his brother was very much conversing with his man that he didn’t pay much attention to him. Jay noted that the menu items were over priced, he wondered if he could even afford to order anything. Alistar notices Jay’s expression over the menu and decided to give him some reassurance. 

“It’s fine you don’t have to pay for anything, its on me as to make up for valentines day” 

Jay was a little flabbergasted though he decided take a sip from the water that was already sitting on the table. Alistar must had it placed there until he decided to order from the wines list. The restaurant had a certain air of elegance to it. It’s not like Jay wasn’t use to fine dining though had the privilege to experienced it through his job, though that’s been put on hold for the moment. 

“Let’s just forget about what happened that night, though its been hard to get the image out of my head” Jay drank some more water as Alistar was blushing at little, his purple eyes gleamed brightly at Jay though he still was toying with the napkin. 

“So you don’t regret what happened?” 

“Cant say I didn’t regret it, more along the lines cunning deception of using your brother to do the old bait and switch. Alistar I never really been with anyone before, I hadn’t even thought I was going to find someone until now” 

“I guess my brother’s talk did manage to get some leave way to this, I feel so overjoyed right now I don’t know if I could contain it….” Alistar placed his hand on Jays which laid upon the table. It all seems surreal for Alistar right now; he spent many times thinking about how he could lure Jay to him. Now it was playing out in front of him for real. After a long commute from London, he did feel weary though he was really looking forward to this dinner date. 

“Its interesting seeing this side of you, I cant help but feel like people see you differently. Then again doesn’t help that you come from a rich family who clearly has powerful influences. Though you must have to deal with a lot of conflict, specially from those whose environmentalist against Nuclear Power” Alistar honestly felt a little put on the spot, he loosen his tie a little as it felt like it was constricting him. 

“If you want to believe such tripe people speak about in the papers or through word of mouth, I want you to know that’s not what I want to be seen as. Doesn’t help when you had to be taught to act in such a way cause money. I would love to one day walk away from it all find out what it be like to be not trapped”  
The words struck Jay deep down as he watched, Alistar who was looking down at the table he was still grasping Jay’s hand. Jay eyes soften though at that moment the waiter had returned to their table, it was then Jay and Alistar released their hands and promptly put them back near themselves “Are you ready to order?” the waiter asks as neither of them really consider their choices at that time. 

“No, we need some more time thank you” with that the waiter decided to leave them alone again. Alistar watched the waiter head over to Azazel’s table who seem to be well into ordering another round of drinks. Jay couldn’t help now notice that Azazel and Raphael were sitting a few feet away “Before you ask, Azazel was my ride here they aren’t going to interfere” 

“It would raise suspicions specially with my parents….” 

“So your folks don’t know your here, with your older brother and his partner” 

“Correct, we had to stretch the truth cause you know. Even though they were meant to go to work tonight I got a feeling that they may not be, As to whether Azazel had told Adelaide about this I got a feeling she be very angry at him right now.” 

Jay could see Alistar was little light headed, so he moved closer to him. Alistar head rested upon his shoulder craving the closeness, the idea of dininer pretty much go out the window. 

“You alright?” Jay whispers was barely audible to Alistar. 

“I just feel faint, maybe did you want me to call the waiter back to order?” Alistar straighten himself up again picked up the menu. Jay moves back to his original seat and follow suit, it was then vibrating noises coming from Alistar’s pocket. Jay looked at Alistar who pulled the phone out of his pocket, and saw a message from his brother.  
It consist mostly of random emojis suggesting some sort of sexual innuendo that he didn’t know what to make of it. Alistar look over at his brother who giving him a smirk and wink, Raphael looking at Azazel who noted the emoji message and just shook his head. 

In the foyer of the restaurant Gabriel and Beelzebub had entered. A maitre'd was tending to them checking the reservation’s book over before collecting two menus in hand.  
“Gabe I had a long day at work, I wish we just stayed home had dinner” 

“I wanted to take you out for a change, besides you look beautiful bee” Beelzebub was definitely stunning, this time around they wore simple dark red blouse and black dress pants with black heels. 

Gabriel sporting his usual colour palette of grey suit, white shirt and purple tie the two of them weren’t fully aware the fact their sons were just inside the dinning area.  
“I have the table you booked over here follow me” that was the moment Azazel eyes shifted and caught the glimpse of his parent’s entering the busy dining area.  
“Oh shit…… shit...” Azazel started to panic, it was then Raphael did a quick glance much to his despair they were going to get caught out. Azazel fingers danced quickly on his phone and the text message popped on Alistar’s phone. “What’s wrong? Alistar you look like you seen a ghost” Jay notices Alistar go almost white, his lower lip was trembling in fear. His folks were not far from where they sat, If either of them were to turn around they were sure to be spotted. 

“This isn’t good...oh….got to stop this” Alistar was quivering, Jay risked to look behind, the sight of Gabriel and Beelzebub might have triggered something. Jay faced Alistar who had his hands pressed against either side of his forehead; his purple eyes were glowing as he was emulating some ineffable powers. Jay hadn’t experienced this at all, he wasn’t fully in tuned with his own energy that lay dominant inside him. Whether he would be able to awaken that power he could see so many opportunities to use it. Though for now Alistar was channelling such power out of pure fear in order to prevent him being seen. 

The entire restaurant was frozen in place, no movement except for Jay who got up and looked around. “What happened?” Alistar just grabbed him by the hand and started the work his way out of the table and through the maze of patrons and waiters. 

“Alistar…..” 

“Jay please just take me away from here” 

They exited the dinning area bypassing Azazel, Raphael and Alistar’s parents. None of them were moving as Alistar’s miracle was keeping them from doing so. Once they got out of the restaurant they were back into the fray of the busy sidewalk. Jay turned back to see everything inside was moving again. 

“Jay I want to get away from here please” 

“What did you do?” 

“I miracle our escape, lucky it worked I didn’t think it would've. Where you park your car?” 

Inside Beelzebub turned around to now see a vacant table where they thought they might had seen their son. Gabriel looked at them before he offered to pull out a chair  
“Something wrong?” he asked as Beelzebub spun around and looked over the crowd in direction towards the table that couple were occupying. 

Beelzebub’s eyes twitched, at one of the tables were two familiar occupants, one being their estrange son and his boyfriend which they loathes immensely. The two of them were trying to use the menus to cover up their faces. On that note Beelzebub decided to prowl over towards the table by following waiter who was carrying tray of drinks in that direction. 

Gabriel’s eyes followed where Beelzebub went and his brows knitted inwards “Sir you alright?” the maitre’d asked as Gabriel just given him a flat reply “We are fine thank you, just something has come up” he wasn’t please right now. 

“Your order’s sir?” the waiter looks at the two men oddly who see to be hiding behind the menus, he wasn’t aware that Beelzebub was hovering close to him, Raphael came out from hiding to address the man. 

“Thank you sir….. “Raphael puts the menu down as his eyes shot towards Beelzebub who was standing next to them. Their blue eyes were gleaming and a frown was plastered on their face. 

“That be all please leave” Beelzebub said as the waiter wasn’t going to stick around and moved on. Clearly major tension was radiating and they didn’t wish to be within range of it. Azazel glanced looked over to the table where Alistar and Jay were only to notice it was empty. His facial expression more less utter awe as he wondered where they disappeared to. 

It was then the menu was yanked out of his hands, by his mother then slapped down onto the table causing the two men to slightly jump. Gabriel had venture over to see the violent gesture and he wasn’t impressed with what he was seeing. 

“Azazel…” 

“Yes mother…..” 

“Why you here… and not at the club where your suppose to be and you! I wish you just give up on trying to corrupt my son” Beelzebub jabbed a sharp pointy black finger nail in Raphael’s direction. 

Gabriel placed two hands on his wife's tensing shoulders restraining them from making any sudden moves. The situation was making Azazel feel very antagonised all he wanted was a night out with his man, though karma decides intervene. Gabriel eyes were staring intensely noting his son was wearing a skirt, heels and partially see through blouse that was covered by his faux fur coat. 

“Son look at you, I hope you weren’t getting around town in that. We agreed we are fine with this at the club, when in a public place you wear pants young man” Gabriel snapped it as Beelzebub was left feeling ashamed of their child. 

“Azazel I want you to go home….now!!” Beelzebub bellowed disturbing the other patrons in the restaurant to look at them. A few of them were neighbours from the estate area and none of them made any effort in associating with them at all. 

Azazel stood up from his seat feeling extremely livid; even so glimpses of his inner demon was surfacing a little that Raphael could see it. Azazel claw like nails dug into the table cloth and was clenching it and pulling it into his hands. Raphael watched the sudden disturbances rescues his drink as Azazel yanked the entire table contents onto the floor. Sound of crashing cutlery and breaking of glass echo through the dinning area. With gleaming golden eyes morphing over his turquoises colour Azazel leaned onto the now empty table towards his mother; snarling like an angry demon. Beelzebub’s mouth fell open as Gabriel pulled them back tried to put himself between his son and his wife.  
“Azazel calm down..please...look around. We only want what is right….” Gabriel voice as he watched his son look around at the sea of strangers. 

Raphael got up from his chair he decided to grab him “Azazel…time for us to go….will go somewhere else” his voice trying to soothe the beast as Raphael led him away from his judgemental parents. Beelzebub wanted to go after them but Gabriel kept them close to him. 

“Bee, just let them go” Gabriel stated, they felt embarrassed, everyone in the restaurant had been watching the drama unfold. Some of the patrons wondered if a fight was going to break out, much to their disappointment they returned to their own devices. Amongst them a photographer from the paper had taken photos of the scene, he noted to oddity of the situation it was going to make the front pages for tomorrows edition. 

“I think we better go sit down” Gabriel suggested, he was given a shove into his side. Beelzebub was fuming and also somewhat fearful what had occurred. They headed out of the dinning area. This ill formality wasn’t something they needed right now, so Gabriel followed his wife out of the restaurant and grabbed them. 

“I can’t believe what just happened….I don’t want this Gabe” Beelzebub was clearly distraught as their husband grimaced; he led them over to the car ignoring the people around them. Beelzebub climbed in and tried to compose themselves as Gabriel got into the drivers seat and closed the door. 

“What had happened...” the words hung in the air like fog, the car engine started up and soon they pulled away from the curb. Its strange how this situation had reminded them of what they were truly are. Once two leaders on opposing sides, now they were together in a torrent relationship which relied them to keep ineffable beings in check. Dinner wasn’t happening and Gabriel was more than willing to call the night a bust and take Beelzebub home where they probably should’ve been. 

It was karma that had led Gabriel and Beelzebub to appear at the restaurant, in fact Adelaide had argued with her twin brother before threatening her if she mention anything about it. With that Adelaide decided to hint to her parents into going out, this was her subtle way of getting back at Azazel. 

Somewhere along the river Thames, which was bathe in moonlight. The light glimpses off the still moving waters as couples traverse the pathway or sat on the benches cuddle up together. In one of the parked cars Raphael and Azazel sat. 

“You ok?” Raphael turned his head to face Azazel who was staring vacantly through the windshield into the darkness. His hands gripped the hem of his skirt tightly, Raphael gently placed a hand on one of them with a soothing touch. The clenched hand soon gave and clasped loving, though Azazel falter from what he was looking at. 

“I wish my parent’s weren’t so cynical, they always concern about their image in the public eye. I didn’t want to get this mad at them, now hate to know the consequences that will be waiting for me” Azazel words trembled Raphael moved his hands to now cradle either side of Azazel’s beautiful face. 

“I know, I’m here for you...I do genuine care about you” Azazel eyes started weep as he look into Raphael’s eyes. 

“I know…” words were soon silenced as their lips were pretty much consuming each others, Raphael’s hands wrapped around Azazel waist trying to find the gap between the shirt and skirt so he could feel his flesh under his finger tips. Azazel hands were already working on Raphael’s shirt sliding down before settling on his pants. They were now alone and the pent up feelings and yearning desires now being released between the two of them. 

Far away from the Thames along the dimly lit roads Jay was trying to process what happened, the two of them fled like fugitives who robbed a bank. More so Alistar had abandoned his brother in the worse situation, how could his parents known where they were. Surely he was soon going to hear something about it from Azazel. So far there wasn’t any text messages to assure him if anything had happened. Alistar turned to Jay looking at him, he honestly could tell Jay want to take him back home, though he wasn’t quite sure at the same time so they kept driving around. 

“I should take you back home….” 

“I don’t want you go Jay, please can’t we go somewhere else…..” 

“Where you suggest?”

“Not home please can we go park along the river and just…..” Alistar really wanted to say more though Jay got the hint, they were alone so why not make the most of it. He drove down the riverside road and spotted the small parking area which was already occupied with one other car. After turning off the engine Jay and Alistar sat in the darkness of the car staring at the river. 

“Alistar” Jay said as he leaned over and held Alistar’s face between his hands, his fingers moved into the dark hair, Alistar closed his eyes and moved closer until they were kissing each other. The feeling they experienced the first time around was a lot more stronger as Alistar was really wanted to go a lot further though Jay soon pulled back leaving him whimpering. 

“Why you stop?” Alistar ask though Jay’s eyes were looking past him and noticing the car next to them the occupants inside were really going at it, though he swear he recognise them. 

“Isn’t that Azazel and Raphael in there?” Alistar turned and looked no doubt he recognised Raphael’s car and surely enough they were getting frisky. Alistar slowly turned his head to face Jay lucky they weren’t paying attention to them at all. 

“It’s them…. What you want to do?” 

“Did you really want to fool around with your brother right there” Jay stared out the window again, Alistar looked at Jay then back at the car next them.  
“It’s not like Azazel doesn’t know about us, he isn’t going to tell my folks about it” 

“Are we in love or you just tempting me Alistar?. I can’t stop thinking about you. At the same time I don’t know how my parent’s would react to us being together. You clearly freaked out as soon as your folks showed up at the restaurant” Jay gripped the stirring wheel with his hands. 

“Jay you making me want to confess how I feel for you, honestly if I tell you how I feel; will you reciprocate it?” 

“Alistar…...” 

“I’m not doing this for to be spiteful to my parents, I truly believe we have something Jay. It’s taken this long for us to even exist in the same space. Okay I needed Azazel’s expertise cause he knows about this stuff” 

“Alistar were you just tempting me; if this just lust I don’t think it’s wise to continue this” 

Alistar was speechless as he grabbed Jay by the jacket and yanked him over towards him, Jay stared into his tearful purple eyes “I love… you….” Alistar breathes he was on verge of sobbing releasing his grasp only to allow his head to be buried against Jay’s chest. 

Jay closed his eyes, Alistar continued to cry he wrapped his arms around him allowing his chin to rest against the top of Alistar’s head. In the car next to them Azazel had shifted position and his eyes noticed there was a car parked right next to theirs. 

“Wait wait...is that...” Raphael looked over and notice that Jay was parked next to them. 

“Why don’t you move into the backseat you are kind of crushing me” Raphael felt Azazel’s weight being too much as Azazel looked at him with a pout he got off him.  
“Wow Raffy…….kill the mood my brother’s over there. His crying I need to talk to him” Azazel felt insulted as he settled and back into his seat folding his arms across his chest. Raphael winced a little “No you don’t need to talk to him right now, just sit there because we are leaving” Azazel flex his long nails before grasping the door handle he stared hard into the angels eyes. 

“If you get out of the car, your getting a ride with them home. I waited patiently for us to start taking this relationship to the next stage. You know I love and care for you deeply regardless of your mother’s prejudices on me" 

“Raffy….you got to understand my concern for my baby brother and his well being. More so I want to know the hell fuck he got out of the restaurant before our parent’s showed up” Azazel pleaded as he tried to open the door only to find out that Raphael had locked it. 

“Azazel I don’t think I have heard you say you love me?” Raphael turn to now meet Azazel’s gaze with such fiery eyes. Azazel knew that Raphael was inserting his angelic dominance; after the flare up in the restaurant he didn’t want to turn on his boyfriend. 

Seated back in the passenger seat Azazel fixed themselves up, Raphael knew he wasn’t going to hear what he wanted. “Raffy…..please…..let me out of the car” Azazel whines, though the angel started up the car. “Do you love me Azazel? Say it……..because you wont survive without me being here saving you from the jaws of hell. You have a choice……..make right decision” a gasp left Azazel’s lips his eyes were tearing up he slumped into the chair biting his quivering lip. 

“Raffy….I love you” he cried though the angel was already backing the car out of the parking bay, his eyes were checking behind to make sure the way was clear. Azazel turned to look at his younger brother who was wiping tears off his face. Simultaneously they were both been weeping due to their lovers who needed clarity on their relationship stance. The fact that Raphael wanted to hear Azazel say those words cause he hadn’t heard them for sometime, Jay needed to know what he was experiencing was truly a declaration of love from Alistar’s heart. 

“My brother has left, he seemed to be distraught I hope Raphael hadn’t said anything to upset him. I can’t recall the last time I cried are you going to give me answer Jay…. I said I love you" 

“I know…..Alistar…..I’m trying to process it. I never heard those words utter with such meaning to me before its like being unable to breathe” 

“Don’t leave me hanging here Jay, if you don’t want to give me answer now. Just take me home then” 

Jay started up the car and he backed out of the parking area, he remained silent ignoring Alistar, as he focused on his driving. The drive back in the darkness of the night was in silence, only the music from the radio played a song that was emotional stabbing that neither of them attempted to turn it off. Alistar looked out the window and soon enough the sign for the Coombe park estate came into the view under a small street light. Jay pulled the car over to the gate and stopped. 

“Alistar I think for now we call it a night, I hope you can get in there by yourself from here” Jay said flat tone as Alistar just got out of the car and slammed the door. Alistar trudged over to the gate and placed his key-card against it as it opened he looked back at Jay who was still stationary with the engine running.  
Alistar didn’t want this to end, he just taken a huge step and Jay is leaving him hanging there on the edge of a cliff that fell into a sea of emotions. So he decided to head back over to the car then knocked on the window. The tapping snapped Jay out of his thinking as he notice Alistar was outside the door. The pane of glass went down as the cold night car came into the car as Alistar stood there. 

“Jay…..” 

“I love you…..I...love you...Alistar Beelzebub” 

Alistar heart felt was going to jump out of his chest though he had to try and remain composed. He could tell Jay had pretty much struggled to say what he wanted to hear, more so Jay was weeping tears himself over saying those words. Quickly wiping away them with his jacket sleeve Jay look at Alistar standing there.  
“You better go inside its pretty chilly out tonight, will keep in touch okay” Jay said as Alistar headed away from the car and back over to the gate which he opened. Jay closed his window and smiled to himself before driving away. 

**GOD POV**  
_Love is what the world should be made up of, various stages of love family, lovers, friends people should learn that its best to love rather than loathe. Though there cant be even balance as hatred must balance out the goodness in this world. Sometimes the love will blessing as to try and cover up the darkness that lurks around, it acts as a warm shell to protect whomever from harm._


	5. good news isn't good

**GOD POV**  
_Often people say words hurt more than actions, if your trying to fit into a certain community you think they be accepting to anyone. Whilst money is consider a huge commodity to launder over your fellow millionaires, it really doesn’t make you fit in with them at all. For the Beelzebub’s they had now been pinned down by unexpected flood of attention they weren’t really wanting.  
Inside the Beelzebub’s household the family had assembled in the dining area, much was a foot as they were now dealing with some problems. Alistar, Deva, Sarai, Adelaide and Azazel were all present and they weren’t allowed to go as their parents wanted to talk to them all. Gabriel had a copy of the paper in his hand and much to their surprise after last night’s tiff at the restaurant which some of the local neighbours were in, not that they personally knew them though this seemed to be considered newspaper worthy. _

“I’m glad you all here, unfortunately something happened last night. Myself and your mother were out and we ran into Azazel and…...”

“Azazel went a little too far with….his power” Beelzebub finished her husbands sentence which hung in the air.

“The fact that… this was clearly seen by other patrons apparently someone from the press had watched us have a family fight, in which Azazel demonic side reared its ugly head” Gabriel continued as Azazel was still not happy with his parent’s appearance which caused a sudden swell inside him he struggled to contain. Adelaide remained calm though she didn’t want to show any signs of betray to her twin brother. The thing is each of them are made of up certain percentage of DNA from each parent, though as to their children having any control over it they aren’t fully aware of the gravity of the situation that is being played out. They were mere puppets being controlled by a greater power.

“Your fault for showing up….what are the odds of going to exact same place I wonder hmmm!” Azazel thumped the table his eyes did go to Adelaide who wasn’t looking at him. Alistar remained silent his brother was expressing his anger again. 

“Azazel is quite livid with his feelings, that awakes his demon energy you can’t blame him” Azazel stared at his sister Sarai; she was quite sympathetic about her siblings quirks. In fact Azazel becoming more paranoid about his ineffable state that I was leaving him struggling to control himself.

“Doesn’t help the fact that we are front page news” Beelzebub grabbed it off Gabriel and slung it down the table. Deva managed to caught what was left of the paper and looked at the photo on the front page.

“I thought our powers weren’t visible to the human eye…...I’m confused” she passed the page over to Adelaide who just shook her head. Hastur and Dagon were off to the side prepping breakfast for the family, they were eavesdropping on the conversation that has occurred.

“Deva you’re just as bad as your older brother, your demonic side been coming out stronger as of late. At work no doubt, after tormenting that secretary who left. Why you’d think I’m not taking you back there again missy” Beelzebub said extremely blunt towards their youngest child who was now being disobedient. So far Alistar hasn’t been targeted, even though he had used his angelic power in public too. Azazel was trying to piece together what had occurred, his eyes shifted to his twin sister.

“I just want everyone to keep themselves in check, can’t afford anymore of these unsavoury displays in public….”

“Honestly mother why even have us in the first place; you don’t care about what we go through just care about yourself. I’m going to take the dog for a walk so if you excuse me” Deva pouted she was on the verge of storming out as her other siblings sat there. 

Deva being the youngest and extremely sassy often difficult to deal with, she often spend most of her time with the family dog which is her only friend. Deva outburst left everyone silent, she left in a huff slamming the dining room door behind her. 

“She speaks such truth...” Adelaide spoke softly, sharing her younger sisters beliefs of the issue at hand. Beelzebub sighed they were at a loss for words, for that moment the clinking of bowls and plates were placed in front of each of them by the house staff. Deva went up to her room, it was equally spacious compare to her siblings bedrooms. Though decorated differently, this where she spends most of her days with the dog. The scent of dog hung in the air, though she made sure the animal is taken well care of. Bathing him was often a challenge which she would make the house staff do it, as long as she was present the dog wont become vicious.

All that Deva wanted was an ideal companion, loyal and yet willing to defend her whenever in danger. It being a hell hound in the form of a doberman, to make it less inconspicuous when she takes it out in public. “Come on lets go for a walk” she chirps as the beast groans he was still sleeping. Deva proceeded to fasten the lead to his collar before gentle tugs stirred it from his slumber. The dog rose up from his bed and padded across the floor and down the stairs, Deva led the dog towards the front door where Hastur had already been waiting, he looked at her with an odd smirk watching her leave closing the door behind her. 

Silence remained amongst the family besides Beelzebub devours their food, the remainder would barely eat or touch the dish in front of them. Gabriel turned up his nose at what was placed in front of him, gross matter he often call it. Relying purely on liquid base diet, Beelzebub didn’t mind it as long as they got to be fed.  
Gabriel regimen consists of drinking and exercise, one that wasn’t shared by his partner. There were times he tried to get them to experience it, more so seeing them in exercise gear was added bonus though Beelzebub desire to run around and sweat wasn’t their forte. Instead they rather recline in their sauna naked, or much so drape themselves loving over their angelic husbands well bulid frame.

“Can I be excused, I have to go to work if the family discussion is over” Sarai promptly stood up from their chair it wasn’t long before the rest of them left their parent’s alone again.

Azazel took this moment to grab his younger brother and haul into an empty room, he had to know what happened to him last night after he some how left the restaurant.  
“What happened between you and Jay last night? Come on I looked up from the table and you were gone…...”

Alistar mind went back to last nights events, he had to tell his brother honestly and hope he wont be as upset about had unfolded. He took in a deep breath and composed himself before talking. Azazel was giving him an impatient look he had folded his arms and tapped his foot.

“Azzy I’m sorry for ditching you, I couldn’t risk being caught out. Besides I had a break through in my relationship with Jay” he said his voice was trembling over the words this was how paranoid he felt.

“Alistar explain to me what happened?”

“I don’t know….I had a panic attack then everything around me stopped….frozen in time”

“Sounds like you used your powers, how the heck did you do that? More so what break through you had with Jay?”

“We confessed our love for each other, what about you? Did Raphael do something to do you?” Alistar asked as his brother who bit his lip.

“Nothing bad had happened between me and Raphael, just usual disagreement. I saw you crying I wanted to get out and talk to you, though Raphael put his foot down and we ended up going back to his apartment”

“So you spent the night with Raphael?”

“Kinda, Raphael wanted to get more intimate. I didn’t feel like it and called a cab and left”

Alistar noted the tone of his brother’s voice, and the look on his face. He seem some what in need of some comfort so Alistar opened his arms as he hugged his older brother. The two of them weren’t aware the fact that Adelaide was standing there watching them curiously. She decided to clear her throat to let her presence be known.  
“What’s going on?” she asks watching the two brothers separate from each other, Alistar proceeds to walk away leaving her with her twin brother.  
“Alistar just feeling a little upset about how things are at the moment he just wanted a hug” Azazel said running a hand through his dark locks of hair. Adelaide nodded the body language he was displaying and starting to see through he lie.

“Honestly brother, I’m not buying that” she was now right up next to him staring up at him. 

“Adelaide…...don’t piss me off. This has nothing to do with you, its personal thing between me and Alistar” 

“It’s sad when things don’t work, your lovely dinner date ends in shambles” Adelaide mocked as Azazel was gritting their teeth.

“You…. bitch” Azazel growled glaring into his sisters blue eyes, on that he left the room sound of his heel shoes click on the hard floor echoing. Adelaide stood there for a bit she gazed out the window watching the trees rustle in the wind outside. A storm was barring down upon the house, so she decided to head upstairs. After closing her bedroom door, Adelaide went over to her desk which was littered with magazines, pamphlets etc mostly on environment some were music base. Being a DJ she often peruse the pages of content at the latest equipment. Between browsing magazines she check her phone on any upcoming protests or latest environment news.

Sudden knock on her door, made her stir from her concentration. It was Dagon making the usual rounds of the bedrooms for cleaning, she would do this routinely as part of her job though it would often give her a slight chance to talk to the children if they were present. “Morning Ms Adelaide” Dagon droned Adelaide turned to see the maid tend to her messy unkempt bed.

“Must you always address so proper, I would love you just called me Adelaide no need to put a title on it every time” as Dagon went about the room. Dagon had stumbled across various objects and items that Adelaide would either explain or share though if she felt obligated too. 

“I take it another rally has peaked you interests what’s it about this time?” Adelaide shuffled through the pile and brought up last one she been pretty much livid with.  
“The irony that your mother works for one of the largest nuclear power companies, profits from it and your against it is witty” as Dagon collected the pile of dirty black clothes.  
“I’m aware of it, it doesn’t mean I can’t support it. Consider the pollution, the loss of rain forests, whaling so on. They will forever take more of this world away just for their selfish needs” Adelaide huffs as Dagon just nodded before taking leave from her closing the door.

Silence had settled upon the Beelzebub’s mansion; over at the Crowley’s things were a little more busy. After another night shift at the bar, Crowley came home with his son and daughter in tow. Aziraphale stayed home with Azlinn, she spent most of night working on the painting. It had be a since Beelzebub had checked in on her progress which she was struggling with it. Mostly because one of the subjects she was more infatuated with. Sarai Beelzebub face stared vacantly at Azlinn, she would place a finger against the portrait wonder if she will ever get a chance. 

“Did you guys see the front of today's times?” Cain almost couldn’t believe it when he recognised some of the people in the photo.  
Crowley got the paper off his son and gawked at it before Aziraphale looked 

“Beelzebub’s seem to cause a little stir last night in restaurant, seems their older son Azazel in questionable outfit had began to act unnatural, as Mr and Mx Beelzebub were in midst of an intense discussion which heated up causing a stir amongst the patrons. Some say they saw Azazel display changes to his appearance that weren’t easy to explain” Crowley read bits of the article out loud that Jay sudden appearance and everyone look at him.

“Morning Jay, would you like to explain where you were last night?” Crowley prompted as Cain took the paper back and looked at the article himself. Jay was still partially asleep and tried to pretend he didn’t register the question as he went into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

“Jay….”

“What father?”

“What was so important that you couldn’t come to the bar last night, I thought you might been free considering your job been put on hold………...”

That last part hit Jay, though he had to come up with a reasonable explanation to his father’s question. Aziraphale looked over Cain’s shoulder and raise a brow before looking at Jay 

“I have friends they wanted to go out together so I’m entitle to social life”

Jay replied bluntly he ventured over to the table with his coffee in hand and sat down. Crowley decided to just accept the reply, Aziraphale flip the paper over and Jay almost spat out his coffee at what he saw. Lucky the reaction wasn’t too noticeable he passed it off as a sneeze. 

“It’s kind of unfortunate that this happens to them, be grateful none of our children had an outburst like that in public” Aziraphale said as he went over to his husband side, he placed his hands on his shoulders almost giving him a much needed massage. Jophiel yawns and then realises what time it was 

“Oh fuck I have work today, damn it I shouldn’t gone to the bar I didn’t have time to sleep” she went into a little panic and raced upstairs slamming the door closed.

“Oh forgot she had work…..oh well it’s not the end of the world” Crowley yawns; Cain hauled himself out of the chair and the paper was free, though he taken part of it with before going upstairs. “Well I have work today, I don’t think Cain is capable in functioning so what your plans today Jay?” his father asks Jay who was looking at the paper, he study the photo intensely noted Azazel glowing eyes and distraught expression, then his eyes looked to the other side Raphael was there. The photo seemed to be shot from behind the table because Beelzebub and Gabriel seemed to be in foreground whilst Azazel and Raphael were in front of them.

“I need a ride to work” Jophiel pleas though Azlinn appeared by her sister’s side with a sigh Azlinn grabbed her keys and they soon left. The family owned about three cars, Jay had to have his own cause of his work, Azlinn too but she would drive her sister to and from work when needed, and of course the other car was their fathers. Jophiel straightens herself up the best she could, after quickly brushed her teeth and change of clothes she was running late. Jophiel already picturing the Beelzebub giving her a disappointing look.  
“Come on you look somewhat reasonable; you sure you don’t want to take a day off” Azlinn asked trying to be a good sister to her, though Jophiel was stubborn she got into the car closing the door. “Azlinn I appreciate that your there for me, I wish I didn’t go out to the bar last night. At least Cain didn’t go crazy thank goodness” Jophiel rummage through her purse trying to find her mobile phone. This is an opportunity to maybe see Sarai again, the fact she can drink in her beauty in person again.

Sarai was waiting at the daycare centre, she watched her usual gaggle of children being dropped off, there was no sign of Jophiel. Glancing at her watch noting the time and it was then she noticed a car pulling up into the car park stopping in one of the staff bays. Jophiel climbed out almost stumbled over her own feet, Azlinn watched her sister make an awkward walk up to where Sarai stood. “I’m sorry Sarai for my lateness I had been out last night” Jophiel apologises, Sarai just looked at her judging like before her face soften a little, some of the kids were looking at Jophiel then proceeded to greet them as they headed inside. Azlinn had got out of the car and was walking over to where Sarai stood.  
“I wanted to say, sorry about declining your offering before. I’m not really into eating sweet things. Your sister had mention your a painter, quite a talented one at that” Sarai spoke whilst Azlinn stood there a little taken back by Sarai confession. 

This time Sarai lingered even though it was getting close to commencing time clearly she had to talk to Azlinn. A breeze was blowing which tugged at her dark hair which was always plat neatly into a long pony tail, Azlinn blonde locks were suffering blowing them into a knotted mess. “Nice to know my sister speaks about me, I highly doubt you seen any of my works” Azlinn was flattered by Sarai compliment though was she aware that her artwork was already in the Beelzebub household. Beelzebub had came across Azlinn Crowley work after seeing pieces in the local gallery, from there the discreet exchange of money for artwork occurred.

“Oh I love going to the local art gallery occasionally, though fascinating I did spot some of your work. I have to go in now it was lovely meeting you” Sarai politely said her goodbye as Azlinn watched her go inside the building closing the door. Azlinn turn around feeling her cheeks brighten warmly she walked back towards the car. Sarai likes art? she likes my paintings? The endless questions pop into Azlinn’s head. 

“I really need to finish that painting” talking to herself putting the key in the ignition, starting up the car and headed away. The weather was becoming bad the wind had picked up and trees were losing branches the storm was brewing. Deva was still outside in the midst of it though with her dog, the wind was blowing hard though the dog was getting restless. Rain was soon going come and pour down on the two of them and Deva didn’t fancy that. “Come on dog, we have to go home” she cried yanking the stubborn animal along, it was then the dog spotted a cat that was that. Deva was almost pulled off her feet, she held on tightly as the dog started to run after the inferior cat “No stop it!!” she screamed the dog ignoring and the cat soon disappeared into another persons yard.

Deva didn’t know what to do; the leash was straining on her dogs neck. She worried that it will snap and she have no control over the beast. Rain started to sprinkle down on her mustering all her strength and yanked her dog back towards the direction of home. Deva wasn’t going to make it back before the rain started to fall hard.  
“HASTUR GET THE DOOR” Beelzebub cried hearing the inferior doorbell ringing. Hastur trudged over and let one very exhausted Deva and her semi muddy dog inside. Beelzebub wasn’t please to the sight of the two of them, scolding her daughters messy appearance and the dogs. “Mother….I’m going to get cleaned up...and tend to the dog” Deva headed upstairs, Beelzebub looked at Hastur and just shook their head 

“You think your own child would watch the weather reports or check her phone” Gabriel had stirred from a corner of the house, he was in relax grey tracksuit there was no need for him to be in a suit and tie at home.

“Weather is turning bad outside, are you sure you want to head to work today?” 

Beelzebub had already their briefcase and that in hand decided to place it down on the floor next to them. Taking in a breath Beelzebub given their husband a quick kiss on the lips placing their hands against his chest “You tend to forget I’m the CEO of a company, I have to be at work or else” Beelzebub turned away as Hastur was waiting to lead her out the door

“I know its just, I wish you didn’t have to go out in this weather its not exactly going to easy to drive in” Gabriel tried to make a point, Beelzebub looked at the rain drenching the pavement outside. “Are we going Zir Beelzebub?” Hastur presented an umbrella from the stand next to the door, Beelzebub took the umbrella and picked up their suitcase and left into the rain.

From upstairs landing Alistar had watched his mother leave; this time they going in alone he wasn’t required to be attending today. Sighing he let his mind wander, no number crunching or reading over pages of documents it was then he was snapped out of his daydreaming by his younger sister.

“Alistar….”

Alistar noticed Deva standing next to him she didn’t care much that her mother had released her from her work duties. Neither of them were actually employees hence they don’t get anything income wise, though they all get allowances out of the amount their parent’s earnings. It was mostly the same situation for Azazel and Adelaide, that left Sarai being the only one with a cash flow from her daycare work that didn’t come out of their parent’s pockets.

“Can you give me a hand washing the dog?”

“Deva you can’t wash the dog inside...”

“I can! I have a bathtub I can stick him in there maybe I’ll get Hastur or Dagon” she huffs walking away leaving Alistar alone with his thoughts. Once Deva had vanished down the landing, Alistar heard his phone vibrating in his pocket and he pulled it out was Jay he decided to answer.  
“Alistar hey was just wondering how are things?”

“Give me a minute to go somewhere private” Alistar whispers into the phone walking back into his room and closed the door.  
“I saw the paper, apparently your brother made the front page. If we were still there when that happened…..I hate to know what happened next. You didn’t tell your brother…...”

“I had to tell him he was somewhat disappointed in me, look I think we are fine for now. I’m worried Jay what if this sort of thing happens with me…..”

“It wont happen don’t think that, we are fine” Jay said trying to reassure Alistar, he was lying in his bed looking at the ceiling, as the sound of rain hit his window pane.  
Alistar had sat down on his bed wishing he could be cuddling up with Jay right now. That wasn’t going to be the way for the moment he make do with listening to him on the phone.

“Hows Azazel? If you don’t mind me asking”

“His fine, I hadn’t told him anything about the nightclub its still between us. I wouldn’t mind seeing you again”

“Same I think for now will play it by ear. I haven’t got much money on me being on hiatus from modelling. It’s not a good feeling knowing I have nothing else to do beside help out around here”

“What you mean? How could you not be working right now I don’t understand”

“My agent called me and told me I needed to get my act together though for now I been put aside from jobs right now. They given me holiday time”  
“I guess you be helping your fathers out with the family businesses. That’s better than nothing” Alistar flop back onto his bed he could hear how unhappy Jay was, he wish things weren’t so hard to deal with. 

“Even then it’s not like I’m getting anything, just could hope this just temporary”

“Let’s just hope it is….” 

It was then there was a knock on Jay’s bedroom door disturbing the call “I have to go I'll call later maybe” Jay whispered before hanging up, Crowley decided to pay him a visit. Shifting his position he sat up on his bed as there was some room for his father to sit down upon.  
“Hey son this weather is really awful, ugh having to drive in that’s not easy” he grumbles looked around the room with his hands on his hips.

“Dad what is reason you come in here for?”

Crowley sat down next on him placing his hands in his lap. Jay didn’t know his father had gone to the agency to find out what was going on. Crowley had been mulling over it whether to tell his son or not. Then again he was thinking back to the article where the Beelzebub child had acted out in public which brought flood of concern for his own children.

“Jay have you ever experienced anything unusual like sudden flows of power?”

“Not that I’m aware of though...” Jay then remember what happened between him and Cain. He remembered Cain’s demonic outburst, which Jay decided to keep between the two of them. He decided to shift over and sat on the side next to his father placing a hand on his shoulder.  
“I care for each of you, you’ll matter a lot to me. Can’t help feeling worried there be a day when everything will falls apart. You will all go through this because of what you are...” his words hung in the air as Jay looked at him solemnly. 

“What you mean? nothing is going to happen…. Dad” this was now concern Jay noting his father was displaying some odd emotions he rarely sees.  
“Son it will, you can’t suppress it cause its part of what you are. I just hope it wont be anytime soon” Crowley got up from the bed and hugged him before leaving him alone.  
Cain was just lurking outside as his father left, he looked in to see Jay sitting there looking at the floor. “Can I come in?” Cain knocked on the door that was already open Jay turned to see his brother and gesture to come in he turned and closed the door behind him. 

“Dad asked me if I was experiencing any …..strange “

Cain promptly answered Jays unfinished sentence.

“Powers…..yeah I didn’t tell him about what happened between us at the bookstore. I didn’t want to in case it just makes him seemingly worried” 

“I never think he was like this, he said its part of whom we are and we will all go through something like what Azazel is going through………...”

“Azazel isn’t the sort of man you want to be tie to….”

“Why you so against him? is it because of his family?. Because they are rich snobs whom live in the estate are and they get to be treated better than we do. This doesn’t sway me from not keeping in touch with him...”

“So you admit you have a thing for Azazel Beelzebub, you do realise your going be seriously hurt”

Jay got up feeling a wave of anger hit him, Cain was pressing his buttons and now he was fed up. 

“I don’t have a thing for…. Azazel! Besides Azazel has a boyfriend ok!!” Jay raised his voice as Cain got up from the bed and he was inches away from his brother before he shoved him against his desk. Jay took that move was optional to start a fight; he grabbed Cain and shoved him back watching him he fallen onto the bed. Fuming Jay grabbed his brother by the shirt collar. 

“Stop it Cain! I know what your trying to do”

Cain quickly took purchase of Jay position and punched Jay in the nose. The force of Cain’s fist made a sicken thud and blood flooded in. Jay held a hand over his nose feeling disorientated. The noise had alerted Crowley who came into see his son’s fighting. 

“Father,….” Jay grabbed his nose held his head up Crowley stepped in to prevent things going any further. Cain struggled against his father now they were midst of a wrestle. Azlinn had come home to witness the spectacle and felt inserting herself into the situation. “Stop it please….”Azlinn didn’t know what was going, Jay was holding his nose had seem to be bleeding. Crowley soon got the upper hand and Cain was soon pinned against Jay’s wardrobe door with one hand twisted behind his back.

“You stop fighting you hear me! I want you to go to your room now” Crowley growled releasing Cain who looked at his brother and sister and left the room slamming the door. Crowley saw the damage that Jay seem to taken the blood was trickling through his nostrils as he kept pressure on it. “Father I’m fine” Jay mutters vacating his room with Azlinn in tow. Crowley kicked the door in frustration. In the bathroom Jay was looking over his nose whilst his sister stood next to him “What happened I heard a lot of noise, why is Cain attacking you?” Azlinn looked around for some cotton wool and band aid, Jay just stare into the mirror vacantly.

“He just out of control, no one wants to help him realise that. It’s like what happening with Azazel the sheer demonic bouts of power coursing stronger almost crushing whatever good is left in him” Jay allowed his sister to tend to the infliction on his nose. 

“Crowley genuine worried for us, he really should be made aware of unstable Cain is. I think your nose be fine I cleaned it up best I could” she smiled and tossed the damp cotton wool bud in the bin. The two of them decided to share a much over due hug. Inside Cain’s room he was lying on his bed he still felt the sting across his knuckles from the punch he threw, though he clenched it tightly until something started to pull at him.

Before he knew it his eyes were fluttering wildly, until he was pulled away through a familiar brightly lit tunnel. It wasn’t the first time for him, he knew where he was going and arrived, he noticed he wasn’t alone. Jophiel and his father’s were both present, no sign of Jay and Azlinn at all. 

“Where am I?” Jophiel looked over to see them all there in this large bright lit cathedral, before them was the most enthral being they all come to know as God. There was no clear form to them though it was believed it spoke with a concerning feminine tone. “God you called upon us, and our children something is must be very dire” Crowley said as he watched the ball of light translucent being float around in front of them.

God looked down at her favourite couple and their children.

“Cain, do you have your book on you?” Cain nodded slowly and pulled the small notebook from the pouch he had made.  
“Have you told them about what I had assigned you to do?” Cain shook his head. 

“That’s fine. I have a job for Jophiel as well.” Jophiel gasped and looked towards the face of God as her parents and brother looked at her.  
God looked at Jophiel and gently placed a garland of stars on her head. Crowley couldn’t help but start to feel sick.

“Jophiel Faye Crowley, I am placing you in charge of the stars. Since your fallen father Crowley had left a vacant role that much needs to be fill you will be the new Archangel Jophiel.” 

Crowley wanted to faint. He felt dizzy. It was worse as he saw the way Jophiel was about to cry Aziraphale was at loss of words, Cain too as Jophiel was trying to process what was happening here.

“She will be no longer part of the family as she will now reside by my side here safe from evil” Cain eyes were filling with tears his mouth fallen agape as Jophiel looked at him and then to her fathers. Crowley face was so twisted in anguish yet Aziraphale looked a little sorrowful though he smiled.

“God you can’t do this, is this my punishment!! don’t take my sister away please” Cain cried as God had already spoken and made decision.

“Cain you go about what role I given you; Jophiel time is done I’m so sorry. This is for the best at least” God spoke softly as Jophiel was being lead away Crowley wanted to go after her and pull her back yet Aziraphale held him, he didn’t want his husband to cause any trouble as they watched Jophiel walk away God. Cain looked at God and fell to his knees.  
“Please! Please, I’ll do anything just don’t take her away!” God stared down at Cain. 

“Open your book, angel of love.” Cain hesitated but did as God said. 

“You won’t rest till the outcome of those names is seen. Do you understand me?” Cain hung his head and nodded. 

“Yes, Lord.” 

“The result of your guidance is beyond you, but you must have them meet.”

They watched her leave and soon everything started to fade, Jophiel then vanished and so did everything, darkness then a strong pull back to where their bodies were residing Cain woke up to his room again.

He had within his hands his book, being one that suppose to guide soul mates together so the love can flourish though he wasn’t going to even look inside his book. Instead he stuffed into his bedside drawer and slammed it closed “Son you alright” Cain looked up and saw Crowley standing in front of him, in that moment Cain decided to give his father a hug. 

“Dad..why must this happen” he felt flood of sadness hit him cause he no longer had Jophiel. She was such a wonderful sister to him and now it was going to be hard to break the news to the rest of the family. Aziraphale already knows but Jay and Azlinn had no idea they had what happened.

“Cain I know its quite disheartening think about it she is safe, she now has a purpose which means we will have to keep on moving forward” Crowley looked out towards the opened door way and saw Azlinn and Jay there. As the storm was baiting outside over at the daycare centre Sarai had tended to the kids, she wonder where Jophiel had disappeared to. Moments ago Jophiel was in the kitchen before the power went out causing the kids to freak out a little, Daniel went into the kitchen to find the place empty.  
“Calm down every things fine” Sarai tried to calm them down as Daniel returned with a puzzle looked on his face.

“Where is Jophiel?” Sarai looked around the space, the lights soon came back on. 

“I don’t know Sarai? There was odd flash of light come out of the kitchen area when she was there. I assume that was because of the storm outside. It was blinding and the moment my eye sight came back she was gone” Daniel said as Sarai looking a little frantic, they still had to keep the children busy until home time.

“Wheres Miss Crowley?” one of the children asked Sarai looked at them she didn’t what to tell them. “Miss Crowley wasn’t feeling well, she might have gone home” Sarai had to fabricate a lie to the child who was querying the absence of the teacher, it didn’t feel right to her but they were in a tough spot. After reassuring the children the rest of the day went by, once everyone had gone home. Daniel drove Sarai back to her house, the two of them were feeling great concern for the disappearance of the young Miss Crowley.  
Inside the Crowley house what was left of the family had gathered at the table, the news was broken to Jay and Azlinn who were left utter disbelief. 

“I cant believe it, why would this happen now….” Azlinn sobbed Aziraphale comforted her, Jay just had his head buried in his hands tears were falling out of his blue eyes onto the table top. Crowley was trying not to completely fall apart at this moment his children were in emotional mess.

“Azlinn, God I had to make a decision, Jophiel has a new purpose now that sadly isn’t meaning she be here with us anymore” Aziraphale spoke softly though Azlinn was still pretty choked up in tears. This moment Jay kind of wish he wasn’t out of work, he really needed something else to focus on and all he can think of now is his sister is gone. He now worries what would happen to him, more so what would happen to Alistar. 

Gabriel was sitting alone in his room, he had a drink in his hand sipping it and watching the weather outside the window, it was getting darker soon enough he doze off. The glass slowly slid out of his hand and before Gabriel knew it he was no longer where he was. Everything was so bright, the light flooded around him and he struggled to gain focus as the light dimmed he wasn’t at home and he wasn’t alone. 

“Archangel Gabriel I call upon you because we have to put in some fail safes on your child Azazel” Gabriel notice his clothes had change a little and more so wings he had grown out of his back. It had been a long time since he even seen his wings it felt strange to him.

“God you call upon me what’s wrong?”

Gabriel eyes soon laid upon another figure there who had his back turned facing the ball ethereal light that God represented in the space. It was Raphael and that made Gabriel almost question the whole situation even more so now.

“Azazel is nearly being consumed by Satan, Raphael being his warden has to place a ring upon your sons hand and hope that it will prevent Satan claiming him as a piece to his collection” God said Raphael turned and saw Gabriel standing there a little beside himself with what he just heard.

“Gabriel it must be done, I trust Beelzebub had been keeping that ring on because if that ring goes it means she will turn back into the monstrous demon she was. I know Azazel has had a pretty questionable life down there a lot of sins I know he has a good heart” God added whilst Raphael still holding the silver ring in his hand. 

“They have been wearing it always, this whole preposition I know what Raphael I had done. Don’t you see the flaw in all of this” Raphael wanted to speak up though he watched Gabriel get rather difficult with God as they allowed the archangel to speak freely and openly.

“Raphael has been loyal to your son since the moment he was placed into the game, he loves him he had curved your sons assorted past towards a more positive path. Gabriel not everyone is going to be able to be flawless and perfect, as long as they pray for forgiveness and repent any indiscretions I shall forgive them” 

Gabriel had almost forgotten what he stood for, before he made a choice because he wanted things differently. The fact that he yearned for Beelzebub so much he wanted to pull them out of heaven and hell to middle ground that was earth. Though came with a hefty price, they were still within their bosses control. 

“Gabriel, please allow me to do this I’m sure you don’t want Azazel to become part of hell. Don’t subject him into that place means a loss to God and yourself” Raphael spoke softly to him, he still had the silver ring between his finger tips. It gleamed bright filled with such purity it will be placed upon Azazel finger to quell the demonic energy down.  
“Raphael has good intentions, regardless of what had occurred. Though it was unfortunately his punishment in a sense. If he fails to keep your son from blooming into full demon, Raphael could be meeting similar fate his late mother did”

God spoken softly, Gabriel still staring at Raphael and the ring feeling odd deja vu happening. Memories of the time Gabriel was placed in similar situation as Raphael is now. He gave the ring to Beelzebub to keep them tamed and under control as a symbol of his undying love. Gabriel didn’t go into depths to what the ring was going to be doing to them. Beelzebub had been subdue and their powers had settled down. There been times where he dread Beelzebub removing the ring and that will end everything.

“Raphael you must go forth, place that ring on Azazel and hope the ring remains on his finger. This means he will not regress into his demonic state which is growing by the moment. Deep down there is a small sliver of angel left inside that must be brought back to its full state” Raphael was then sent away from Gabriel and vanished in bright light once more. Gabriel eyes fluttered open to see darkness, he was home again and he wasn’t alone. Someone was standing in front of him kind of shaking him, he soon became alert and focus to see Beelzebub was there.

“Gabe….you alright? You dropped your glass of wine” Gabriel noted the broken glass and the wine seeping into the carpet. Beelzebub called upon Dagon to tend to the mess, they moved to Gabriel’s side and place a kiss on their husband’s palm.

“Bee...Bee your home”

“Yes I am, it wasn’t a great commute back in that weather, where are the kids?” Beelzebub asked it was then Gabriel had almost leapt out of the chair he remembered what happened. Beelzebub notice the sudden movement something was clearly off with Gabriel, though he then had to steady himself he couldn’t let Beelzebub know anything.  
“I’m sure there all around the house, I hadn’t been paying much attention to them” he yawns as Beelzebub eyes just narrowed before turning and proceeded to head upstairs. All the children were resigning in their rooms doing various things, they weren’t aware there mother was planning to check up on them. Azazel was in the midst of his regime, he was getting himself ready for another night of waiting at the club. Adelaide hadn’t come barging in to tell him to hurry up so he taking his time.

Placing a coat of lipstick onto his plump lips, he realised he was running out of this particular shade which he loved the most. Sighing he closed his eyes for a moment and rubbing his lips together to distribute the gloss only to open them to see Raphael standing behind him.

“Raphael….” he gasped at the sudden appearance of Raphael who placed a finger to his lips. 

“Azazel I have something for you, this ring is symbol of my undying love for you. It must remain on your finger always” Raphael presented the silver ring that sat on his palm. Azazel was loss for words he didn’t know how to respond to Raphael’s offering. 

“You proposing to me….”

“Azazel please say yes and accept it….”

“Raphael isn’t kind of rash decision to make” those words struck Raphael hard that he tried to keep himself composed. Azazel was being stubborn, it was one of the few faults Raphael had to put up with.

“Azazel I’m being serious here, do you even know why we are together in the first place?” the question left Azazel thinking for a moment. Raphael had moved closer almost enough the just wanted to put that ring on his finger, he didn’t want to lose Azazel for good.

“Raphael I’m speechless, I hadn’t forgotten the first time we met. It felt so long ago”

“Azazel I saved from you from damnation. I won’t be leaving you at all and this is really important for both of us” he was getting desperate now as Azazel reluctantly allowed Raphael to take his hand and slide the ring onto his finger. 

“Raphael I know if I never met you, I probably would have been a lost cause. My demonic DNA coursing through my veins grown stronger that it was seeping out. It scared me Raphael if you weren’t there to stop it” Azazel turquoises eyes were weeping tears. It was one the odd abnormalities Azazel has most his siblings had blue or purple eyes.  
“You been blessed Azazel, hopefully the ring will never leave your finger. It’s going to help with your imbalance inside yourself” Azazel looked over the plain silver ring, he felt something radiate from it into his flesh. Raphael was glad he managed place the ring onto his finger, so far no sign of it being rejected.

“Oh Raphael….” Azazel stood up from the chair and pulled Raphael into his arms he kissed him holding him tightly as he admire the ring on his hand. Before Raphael had appeared and guided him along a new path, Azazel worked as an escort, he enjoy being spoiled by various male clients. That came at a price one he wasn’t willing to pay in return. Wasn’t long until his clientele were demanding more physical interaction that was beyond chit chat.

This was what made Azazel extremely vulnerable, scales started to form on his perfect skin, nails became more animal like. If he was pushed to a certain point he would sprout out horns and possible tail.

God for seen this problem and had to make a decision, Gabriel was informed of his son’s problem though he remained complacent about it. Azazel was part demon and part angel like all the others, it was clear that he was fighting a battle between the two of them and the demonic side was winning. Then one day Raphael was summoned before almighty god then assigned to the mortal plains to protect and save Azazel from Satan’s grasps.

“I think you better go Raphael….I’m worried someone might come in here”

“I’ll go I want you to promise me to never give up on us” with those words Raphael soon had vanished in a shimmering light he was gone. Meanwhile in Sarai’s room she had been trying to get a hold of Jophiel on her phone all she got was dead dial tone, no out going message or anyone answering it this was making her feel even more worried. Sarai didn’t know whether to even consider more drastic actions like getting the police involved that wont help, was only one option much left with one other option that would be more appropriate to consider.

Sarai had decided to contact the Crowley house in hopes she might find out if Jophiel got home, she waited patiently biting her lower lip couple of rings and soon someone had picked it up.

“Crowley residents Azlinn speaking” Azlinn waited for a reply on the other end.

“Azlinn its Sarai Beelzebub here, I wanted to ask you about your sister Jophiel, she is at home with you?”

Azlinn closed her eyes hearing Sarai voice was igniting her longing for the Beelzebub, it was bad enough that she was asking about her younger sister. Azlinn decided to take the cordless phone else where from her father’s presence.

“Whose on the phone dear?” Crowley looked at her Azlinn had to keep it together and give a viable answer. “A client that’s been waiting for me to finish a painting, I’m going to take this in my room” she took the phone with her and proceeded upstairs away from the rest of the family. Aziraphale grabbed some of the plates and cutlery noting how miserable the children looked. Once safely inside her room she returned to her caller.

“Sarai… Jophiel is gone”

“Gone what happened to her?”

“Apparently my fathers and my brother Cain were summoned before the great god and she assigned Jophiel a role in heaven. She wont be coming back to work or anything” Azlinn was still emotional from the news, it wasn’t something none of them could control at all. Sarai felt such a rift hit her inside, she completely forgotten the whole situation they were in. Azlinn sat down at her desk which was covered with papers, paint brushes then her eyes landed on the unfinished Beelzebub painting.  
“Jophiel’s gone….this is going to be hard to break to news, specially to the children who were so fond of her at the daycare centre” Sarai eyes drifted to the painting on her wall, unaware that Azlinn had been commissioned to paint that specially for them.

“I understand you cant exactly explain something that is quite ineffable” Azlinn started tidying up the mess she left on her desk whilst Sarai decided to get up and start walking around her room. 

Sarai’s room was very much ethereal and light contradicts the darkness that she is dealing within her, the fact that Jophiel had got accepted into heaven made her extremely jealous. Sarai always want to be picked out and given an important role in heaven.

“I’m sorry Sarai, I know this is awkward informality for you. Don’t be too self conscious to not open up to me” Azlinn waited for Sarai to reply, subtle signs of crying was heard through the receiver. This could be Azlinn chance to finally take steps to try and make Sarai see that she was deeply crushing on them. There was knock on Sarai bedroom door and it opened there stood her mother, they looked tired from their day at work. Sarai decided it was best to wrap up the call.

“I’ll keep that in mind I have to go” Sarai hanged up the phone watching her mother walked over to her, Sarai towered over her extremely short mother. In fact most of them were roughly Gabriel’s height if not slightly under it. “Is everything alright you look a little upset?” Beelzebub asked Sarai didn’t what to go into what she just learn, it would be improper. So Sarai given a vague response to their mothers question “I had a tiring day at work, doesn’t help with the weather and well the children kind of get freaked out by the power outage and so on” Sarai just sat back down on her bed, Beelzebub just given her a gentle pat on the shoulder before turning around and walking away closing the door behind her.

Beelzebub wasn’t one of those affectionate loving parents more so a ridged and rule enforcer when needed. At least they make some effort to listen to them, even with the gentle shoulder touch was enough to distil some comfort when they felt troubled. Her next stop was to see Azazel, her troublesome son they often wondered how they ended up coming to be. Beelzebub knocked, Azazel didn’t know who it was, they were decent now to be seen “Come in”.

The door opened to reveal their mother standing there, they proceeded into the bedroom with the clacking of heels on the hard floor.  
“I was just coming to check up on you”

“How nice of you mother, to grace me with infuriated presence. You can go away” 

Beelzebub glared at their son intensely, Azazel wasn’t scared of them at all in fact he was feeling far more superior at that moment. It was then their eyes caught a glint of something on her sons finger lurched forward to try and get a closer look. Azazel pulled his hand away and held it above him to try and hide the ring.

“Is that a ring! Azazel……….”Beelzebub felt a wave of anger hit them, it was very much like the one they were wearing. 

“Yes Mother, I’m be trove to the one angel you hate so much!” Azazel bellowed loudly through the top level of the mansion. Gabriel decided to go investigate to the other children were either lurking outside Azazel’s bedroom door. Beelzebub wanted to lash out at their son, they were too tired to do so. “You disgust me Azazel Beelzebub!, I was hoping you be the one piece that my boss Satan will happily claim. No you allowed yourself to fall right into the hands of god!!!.” Beelzebub yelled balling their hands into a fist. Azazel looked to see his father coming into the room taken up defence position near Beelzebub.

“No Bee calm down, I don’t think getting physical with our child is going to make anything better” Beelzebub spun around and placed a swift kick into the angel’s shin. Gabriel winced though Beelzebub then proceeded to start attacking Azazel who was backing away.

“Ok if your going to be like this Bee, I’m going to have to get physical with you” Gabriel grabbed their wife and restrained them, Beelzebub let out a cry of anguish though the angel held them in a tight grip. They managed to wiggle free then sent a slap across the angel’s face, Gabriel was now livid and extremely mad at his wife.  
“Gabe our son engaged to an angel I guess your happy! You forgetting what this is all about!”

“No Bee! I hadn’t forgotten anything. I’m not letting you try and take our son to the pits of hell he doesn’t deserve that none of our children do!!”  
The crowd outside the room had swelled, Hastur and Dagon joined the children who were watching the fight. Azazel watched his mother and father fight with each other. Now his pillows being wielded as a weapon Beelzebub sending blows to the angel. It was futile as Beelzebub needed something else to cause damage with. Gabriel shoved the pillow away sending it across the floor to land at door way.

Beelzebub flexed their hands bawl them back into fist and then tried to punch the angel who quickly side step, grabbed them and flung them into the bed. Azazel watched with eyes widen he look at watched his siblings and help stand there in awe. Gabriel restrained their mother holding their hands behind their back pressing their body down onto the bed. Beelzebub was screaming loudly that it brought Azazel empathy into view.

“Father stop it let her go” Azazel cried he couldn’t take seeing this act of violence. Gabriel knows what he was doing wasn’t something his children didn’t need to see. “Not until she calms down and not speak so ill about Raphael…..” Gabriel huffs Beelzebub was fuming they couldn’t put up more of a fight as their limbs were exhausted. Beelzebub was soon released they brought their bent arm back to the side of their body, pain ebbed as they rolled over to now stare up at their husband scowl.

“Gabe……..help me up…..” Beelzebub mutters, Gabriel decided to leave them there proceeding to walk away from them. Soon Alistar, Adelaide, Sarai and Deva had already inch into the room quickly gathered around Azazel’s bed where their mother laid. “I’m sorry you lot had to see this. Bee we need to talk privately come when your civilised” then he headed away out of the room leaving Beelzebub surrounded by their ineffable children. Hastur and Dagon pretend to be cleaning Gabriel caught them lurking by “You two should have retired for the night” Hastur and Dagon looked at each other they weren’t going to argue after what they had witness to their lord Beelzebub. “We shall sir” Hastur mutters Gabriel proceeded off down stairs into the study area and waited for his wife to make appearance.

Pouring himself a glass of wine he already made one up for his wife to drink, the sounds of soft feet falling on the floor alerted him to their presence. Beelzebub was very irritable, ravaged by Gabriel’s strong man handling on them. The fact they allowed him to have such forceful advantage on him because they were too tired to fight anymore. “Bee sit down, did you want a drink?” he offered a glass which they received weary, they could have thrown the contents in his face. At this moment the liquid they needed to down to hydrate their insides and waken them. It was time for Beelzebub to act civilised towards Gabriel, it probably wasn’t what they wanted to do. They sat down in a chair and drank the contents. 

“Gabriel you don’t understand what I’m going through….work has become quite hectic and then work colleagues get a whiff about the whole scandal in the newspaper. It’s never ending Gabriel and now…..” Beelzebub watched Gabriel refilled their empty glass, he soon sat down and put his glass on the side table. 

Gabriel laid back in the chair looking at his wife, it wasn’t pleasant having to restrain them down even though their sexual activity ventures into some serious torture he willing submitted to, he never wanted to return those actions upon his wife.

“Whilst you were at work I was sitting here thinking about everything, about our children, about all this we tend to forget we are all at risk of losing it all. Then God summoned me before them they said Raphael is Azazel warden his guardian angel in a sense that he has to be there for our son. Hence the ring, it just ebbs the demonic torrent inside him down” Beelzebub sat there looking dazed somewhat they were trying to make sense of what her husband was saying. Gabriel leaned forward in his chair placed his elbows on his knees which he rested his head on.

“Gabe you forgetting I’m a lord of hell, You think I’m going to give a damn about him. Azazel is purely to become my perfect subject when this is all over. Now an inferior angel has slapped a purity ring passing it off as be trove just shoved a knife into my non existent heart” Beelzebub sipped their drink before placing the glass down on the side table next Gabriel’s one. 

“Bee I don’t want to lose. I don’t want to see our children get pulled into the grasp of Satan. I know you were the close to him, you were his right hand one who had complete control over everything”

“You were Gods right hand to Gabe, don’t you miss that feeling of leadership. The whole how we were forever meant to be at each others throats to prove whose better” Beelzebub stared coldly into the angels purple eyes. He never had changed at all, he still had his wrinkles and his hair that was slowly greying he was still the arrogant man they somewhat fallen for. Beelzebub on the other hand was like their face was frozen forever, there weren’t flaws or wrinkles like no sign where they had ever used their facial muscles excessively.

“Bee remember we in a game, a game against our subordinates who are traitors to their own kind. We were lucky to bless with this lifestyle with these children who are various parts of ourselves” Gabriel shifted forward in his chair closer to Beelzebub. Tiredness had settled upon Beelzebub; as their vision of Gabriel was starting to blur out everything was going out of focus. Their blue eyes soon close and mouth fell agape to let out somewhat snore. Gabriel decided to then whether to pick them up and carry them back to the bedroom or leave them be. Instead he went with the lateral and decided to leave them to sleep in the chair. 

It was quiet now in the manor, Beelzebub slept in the chair Gabriel had gone to bed alone he wonder if they would wake up and realise where they were though. As for the rest of the house hold they still sat inside Azazel’s room. Sarai and Deva said their good nights and left leaving Adelaide and Alistar to stick around a little longer and talk.  
“So Raphael has what propose to you and you accepted?” Adelaide asked her twin brother who was still trying to shift the fight out of his head. Alistar was admiring the ring, he felt it ebb some enthral powers that must be course right into Azazel like a new source of energy then he looked at his vacant hand. 

“Adelaide I know your going to say I was being brash, though Raphael was being very genuine almost desperate to give me this. Once I understood why I had to accept it”  
Azazel somewhat a smile had crept across his face. Adelaide just pouts at her twin brothers sudden happiness. It wasn’t that she was looking to find a soul mate, she knew about how bad Azazel had been compare to now. “I think it’s best we just get some sleep, I know its odd we aren’t at the club tonight but after what has happened I wouldn’t want to be there trying to process this” Azazel watched his twin sister get up off the bed and leave Alistar was about to follow suit when Azazel grabbed him by the hand and looked into his deep purple eyes.

“If Jay present you with a ring, accept it cause will spare you from such heart ache pain not to mention being pulled into the darkness of hell itself. I was close Alistar, so close I felt Satan grasp upon my shoulders and his voice filling my head” Alistar could hear his brother words tremble out of his mouth as he could tell his brother was scared of being near consumed by evil.  
“If that happens dear brother I heed your words wisely” Alistar then left the room closing the door behind him.


	6. By the seaside

**GOD POV**   
_There is a time where one needs to escape the harsh confines of the normality they are trapped in, living each day almost identical to the last. For Gabriel unlike his wife who forever be in a cycle of working, he yearns to escape it all. That he has come upon place that he frequents whenever he isn’t noticed. Over time its become his personal place to gather his thoughts more so or not to breath in sea air and run the long stretches of beach. He loves the sea, he loves the fact he has a place by the seaside which he been reluctant to let his children visit. Though even more so anyone outside his own family.  
Gabriel had written a letter, an idea been sitting in his mind for sometime now. He had grown tried of contending against the ineffable husbands so why not offer a truce. The letter was hand written in perfect script also contained four tickets to Margate Kent via train, it was a seaside town that was about an hour so away. The novelty of allowing Aziraphale, Crowley and possibly two of their child to be brought along to get away from everything. Once the letter had been sealed up, he proceed to deliver said letter through use of his given angel powers.  
The postman had just arrived at the Crowley’s home, amongst the bills the letter from Gabriel had slid in and soon enough it was in Aziraphale hands. “Good Morning another lot of Bill’s” he chuckled sarcastically he watched the postman just wave and leave him with the mail. Crowley was out back of the house, he often tends to the plant’s when he has the chance to. They were the most greenest lushest looking on the street. Aziraphale often wonder if Crowley would considered entering the local gardening competitions. Crowley always bats the idea away, at least he was outside in the sun the weather had cleared and warm rays were welcoming embraced upon them._

“Crowley the mails here” Aziraphale had walked through the house out the backdoor to where he saw his husband watering a plant with contempt. After everything that has happened the rest of the family still trying to move forward, Jophiel absence still weighing heavily on their hearts. 

“Jophiel loved this plant every time going to look at it I remember her. It will start flowering it had the most beautiful flowers” Crowley was still staring at the plant, before Aziraphale stood next to him and place a hand on his shoulder. Crowley look at the pile of mail and took some of it off his husband, grumbling through them. Then his eyes landed upon a letter that wasn’t a bill or junk mail. Aziraphale retrieved the letter and recognised the hand writing proceeded to open it “I notice the handwriting and I’m like speechless, Its from Gabriel” Crowley was now curious and feeling uneasy about the surprise letter from his rival.

“What does it say? Crowley said as Aziraphale move back into the house. Crowley was getting agitated, it was then Aziraphale eyes almost lit up with odd joy. 

“Dear Crowley family, I like to extend an offer for you to come on a weekend vacation at my beach side home in Margate Kent. I have enclosed four tickets for yourself and two of your children for the train trip all expense paid for hope to see you soon. Yours Sincerely Gabriel” Aziraphale looked at his husband who read it over and looked at the tickets.

“Is this some weird joke? Cause I think this what we need. We get to go on vacation even for short period of time”

“Crowley we have five people, there’s only four tickets” Aziraphale pointed out then gazed up to see Jay and Cain come into the kitchen foraging for food.

“Hey you two come here, your fathers got a surprise for you” Crowley excitedly went over to them and shift them towards where Aziraphale was. 

“Surprise….. what kind”

“Well we going to go away for the weekend, we’re taking a train ride to Kent. Gabriel has been kind of enough to invite us to his beach house”   
Jay and Cain look at their fathers with a befuddled look on their faces at the news.

“I cant remember the last time we even went to the sea side” Aziraphale contemplated through their endless memories and thoughts. Being well traversed over the world, the seaside memory wasn’t reflective in his mind at the moment

“Your joking me father, Gabriel invites us to stay at his beach side house in Kent...its hardly the most exotic place; you think he would be like french riviera somewhere more classy” Jay huffs as Cain still somewhat excited by the chance to get out of the house.

“Jay you can stay here and wallow in your sorrows and take care of the bar. Or get out of the damn house, you get yourself a tan in the summer sun” Cain face was brimming with joy. The beach was going to be full of very appealing eye candy, Cain was already foreseeing some gorgeous male stranger flirting with him on the sands.

“Crowley we can’t go without Azlinn, we have four tickets you forgetting that detail” Aziraphale protested Crowley sighed as he rolled his snake eyes around. Aziraphale put the tickets into the envelope though Crowley took the envelop off his husband “You’re not putting a dampen on this, I think we have Azlinn house sit and she has her painting to finish. She’s a big girl and can take care of everything here” Aziraphale I didn’t like how that sounded, though Azlinn needed to voice her opinion of the situation at hand. Upstairs Azlinn was busy painting the Beelzebub portrait which she kept under wraps, she heard the sound of footsteps heading towards her room that she quickly covered the painting. Aziraphale and Crowley had appeared.

“Azlinn, are you okay to house sit?”

“What….”

“Crowley this just isn’t fair upon Azlinn. What if she wants to the beach?”

Azlinn still hadn’t a clue as to why she was asked to house sit if they were going to the seaside.

“I know seems odd what we are saying is that. We were extended an invite to stay at Gabriel’s beach house. I hope you understand we’re going to take Jay and Cain out for short vacation. Darling I need you to take care of things here”

Azlinn stood up from her seat and given her father a look, she didn’t seem to thrill by this, it was then she was going to be alone a chance to do whatever she likes. If her family are away, that could mean she could have freedom to pursue Sarai Beelzebub. 

“Does the letter detail who else be presiding with you?”

“Not really, I assume it be probably just Gabriel I dunno” Crowley mumbles through his teeth whilst Aziraphale looked over the letter again. Then just shook his head “I guess it probably be just us and him I suppose. I hope you will be alright here Azlinn” Aziraphale said in a compassionate tone. Azlinn looked at Crowley and her brothers. Once the discussion ended, Azlinn was left to her work. Cain, Jay were busy packing their bag along with their father’s. 

Over at the Beelzebub’s, Gabriel was in the process of packing for the trip. There was a sudden knock on the door, Alistar had appeared he noticed their father’s motions. A sign that his father was escaping, after the tension last night they needed to get away from it all. This time around Gabriel didn’t want to travel alone.

“Alistar how would you and your sister like to join me for a trip?” he smirks widely. Alistar brows knitted inwards the offer he wasn’t going to turn down. He loved his father dearly and this was his way of spending quality time with him, even if his younger sister has to tag along as well.

“Where are we going father?” Alistar was curious by his fathers proposition. The idea of getting away from the house was definitely tempting, it meant time away from his mother. Gabriel just gave his son a pat on the shoulder before flashing another grin. Alistar awkwardly smiles back in reply as Gabriel finished packing 

“Going to the seaside, it’s been a while since I taken you and Deva there”

“What about mother? And the rest of the family?”

“Alistar they don’t need to know. Okay go get your sister pack some summer clothes etc cause will be leaving. At least everyone preoccupied right now so our chance to make a break for it” Gabriel brimmed with enthusiasm that he was already in his leisure gear.

“Oh one more thing, the Crowley's be joining us so go pack now” Alistar almost stumbled over his own feet before he left his father’s room. Alistar was now fuelled with excitement, this meant Jay was going to be in the same place he was. To finally be together, his mind was going wild though he reached his younger sister’s room and knocked on the door.

“Deva can I come in?”

“Alistar come in” Deva replied, he enters to see her petting her beloved animal companion. He walked over to her and knelt down next to where she was sitting. Deva turned to notice him rather close to her awkwardly.

“Father is taking us to the seaside, he says don’t tell anyone and pack what you need” Alistar spoke in a hush rapid tone feeling a wave of excitement hit him. Deva looked at her sleeping dog and then at her brother before she stood up “What about him? gesturing at the dog. Alistar sighs he knows this was going to be a difficult separation.  
“He’ll be taken care of by Hastur and Dagon okay. Besides it’s only for the weekend” Deva decided to take her brother’s words, grabbed a bag and began to pack her summer gear into it.

“Alistar I heard there is an amusement park called Dreamland I want to go there” she was excited. Alistar nodded, then left her in a hurry back to his room to begin his packing. He dug into the drawers and started to pull out what he feels comfortable to wear, it probably be a shock to Jay to see him not in a suit and tie for once.   
Laid out on the bed was the summer edition of Harrods booklet and it was open to the page of Jay modelling a swimsuit. This was fate, though meant he had be devious with his movements knowing his father and sister going to be present. Gabriel waited patiently for his two travelling companions to appear. Soon enough Alistar and Deva appeared and they proceeded out of the house in unison.

“Going somewhere?” Hastur quirks, Gabriel just given Hastur a smug smirk before gesturing towards the unopened door 

“Don’t tell Beelzebub or anyone ok? I must have your solemn word or could be unpleasant times when I come back” 

Gabriel threatened the help, Hastur just huffs at the angels threat and watched the three of them leave the house and closed the door behind them.

Meanwhile on a semi packed train to Kent, the Crowley family sat together. Aziraphale was pretty much browsing a book he brought along, Crowley had somewhat doze off in his seat. Jay sat there watch the scenery go by subtle glances at his phone hoping no one notices it. The chance to send a text message to Alistar had opened up since everyone else was preoccupied, Cain was eyeing off male passengers.

His fingers danced over the phone keyboard as he typed a message to confirm if Alistar was coming along with his father. If he was this just fuelled his needs to be next to the Beelzebub lad again, what even more romantic place than the seaside. Once the message was sent he waited though the sudden ping as a simple emoji of a smiley face was positive answer Jay wanted.

Soon enough after an hour or so of sitting they reached their destination. The train pulled into the station and the passenger all filed off orderly. Amongst them the Crowley’s, it was then it dawned on Crowley they weren’t given any more directions “You do realise he didn’t enclose an address or anything” Crowley grumbles to his husband who then spotted Gabriel amidst the crowd he was striding over with Alistar and Deva in tow.

“Good to see you again Aziraphale, Crowley and you brought Cain and Jay right” Gabriel grabbed Aziraphale hand and shook it then gestured to the two boys who were glaring at him. Jay couldn’t help be look at Alistar who was clearly happy to see him, Deva gave her brother a glance and Alistar expression changed. 

“You just arrived?” 

Aziraphale didn’t recall seeing them on the train. Gabriel just laughed flashing his grin he clearly wasn’t going to give Aziraphale answer, that even left Crowley groaning.  
“Aziraphale you are a funny man, I missed that witty humour” he gave Aziraphale a playful punch in the arm which Crowley just shook his head at. Once outside the station, the sight of the ocean was partially in view behind all the buildings surrounding the area. 

“Quick question Gabe, if I may call you that. How we getting to your place?” Crowley pointed out. Gabriel knew it was bound to be brought up, they plain forgotten about their ineffable powers they have. The ability to travel without the use of a vehicle, they all been rooted in trying to blend into the mortal world.

“You got to be kidding me Crowley, isn’t it obvious we will miracle ourselves together” Gabriel flash his trademark smirk that was enough to irritate Crowley. 

“So you weren’t on the train we just came in? You appeared here before we even arrived?” Aziraphale was trying to make sense of what Gabriel was talking about.  
“Yes Aziraphale, myself and my children had beaten you here by using our powers. That’s what we plan to do now to get to the beach house okay everyone link hands” Gabriel orders the Crowley brood to link up.

“Great...can’t believe we forgot we weren’t humans! We hadn’t exercise our powers in a long time” Crowley mutters sarcastically to Aziraphale who had a firm grip on his husband’s hand. Everyone was now connected and soon they vanished only to appear inside a spacious beach side home. IT was a very surreal moment for Jay and Cain to experience, Jay hadn’t even used any of his ineffable powers and now tapping this ability had opened his eyes.

“I didn’t think we were liable to exercise our powers Gabe this time around. Kind of bending the rules here aren’t we?” Aziraphale took in the house decor. “Wow…….”Crowley breathed walking around the living area they appeared in, turning to notice the large glass door area that led onto a balcony that over looked the sea.

The interior was minimalist and neutral tones of white, grey and even black. It felt like they landed in somewhere that was could have been in the much distant future. Aziraphale felt like he was back up in heavens offices it given him a cold shiver down his spine. 

“I don’t like it… “Aziraphale mutters into Crowley’s ear as his husband understood where he was coming from. Leaving his husband’s side, Crowley moved to towards the large glass doors and let the sea breeze into the house. The ocean was there and it looked so inviting he took in a deep breath and sucked up the scent. Jay and Cain joined their father on the balcony taken in the scenery.

“I’m going to let you know, my main home isn’t like this. The overwhelming amount of polished wood, gold trim and plush furniture can’t really stand it much. It’s like being inside kaleidoscope” Gabriel sat down on the white lounge watched his visitors look around. 

“Gabriel you really know how to decorate, though I’m more keen on getting onto that beach” Crowley headed back inside eager to hit the surf Aziraphale sighs to himself. To be married to a swimming reptile, Crowley took to water like a duck that was much shared with their son Jay. Cain was more into admiring the view that was on the sands. Mostly any hot male potentials he could strike up a conversation with.

“Right let’s go settle in, down the hall here is two bedrooms with one large queen bed in each. The kids will have to share. This one has en suite whilst the bedroom upstairs also has the other bathroom” Gabriel pointed out as they followed him down the hall to where the children will be settling in for the weekend.  
The idea of sharing a bed had lit a fire inside Jay and Alistar, but they already knew what was going to happen. They didn’t have a choice in who they be bunking with. Deva already eyeballing the bedroom that had the ocean view.

“I suppose Cain and Jay in one room and well your kids in the other” Aziraphale suggested clearly Deva was already feeling uncomfortable because the Crowley’s were here. Deva already had developed a hatred towards them, much like their mother though that is left to be explained. 

“So we sharing a room hey brother” Cain playful punches Jay in the arm. 

“Now we are going to let Jay and Cain have the ocean view room and you two get the other one with the bathroom” Gabriel announced, Deva was already not liking that decision and planned to protest about it immediately.

“Father I don’t want to sleep in this room there’s no view” Deva stomped her foot being the youngest and the only female presence Deva begun to kick up a stink. Alistar groans to himself he was stuck having to share a bed with her for the entire weekend. So much for filling his endless sex dreams where he and Jay were sleeping together.

“Jay, Cain would you liked to swap rooms? Sorry once Deva starts getting moody its easy to given to her” Gabriel asked the boys who decided to take the street view side bedroom. Anything to keep the peace, Deva happily jumped onto the bed and rolled around after sweet victory. Alistar looked at Jay who just shrugged as he followed his brother into the bedroom.

“Deva sure a diva isn’t she” Crowley mutters into his husbands ear though Gabriel then led Aziraphale and Crowley upstairs.   
“Why own such a huge house Gabe?”the moment that they entered the room they were to be staying in. Aziraphale watched Crowley eyes widen his mouth fell open as he took in how luxurious it was. White linen, white everything with silver chrome dot around but it was the large window that showed the ocean disappearing into the horizon. Aziraphale had went over to the window and stood there gazing at the blue sea below.

“I acquired it a while back, I needed a place to be one with myself. The reason I decided to invite you and your children is to extend an olive branch” Gabriel went over to the window where Aziraphale was standing. Crowley already put his bag down and thrown himself onto the bed feeling how soft it was.  
“This bed so soft I want to sink into it and live in it, oh man going enjoy this. Gabriel I’m actually surprised you being such a hospitable man. Maybe things don’t need to be so black and white between us” Crowley rolled over and faced the window where they stood.

“Look this is between us, I know Crowley maybe technically on the opposition. Seems God starting to develop a soft spot of the demon” Gabriel placed a hand on Aziraphale’s shoulder giving him gently pat before turning away to look at Crowley.   
Miles away from the seaside, the Crowley residences was quiet only Azlinn was there. After raiding the liquor stash to top up her flask, she returned to her commission piece for the Beelzebub’s. It was the sudden sound of her ring tone disturbed her concentration so she answered it.

“Hello Azlinn speaking”

“Azlinn its me, I trust the painting is complete you can deliver it personally if you wish”

“I thought you were going to send a courier truck to deliver it to you”

Beelzebub rubs their forehead and remembers the last conversation they had.

“I did though due to circumstances, I feel maybe its best for you deliver it so you can receive payment in person”

“I guess that makes logical sense, I shall be heading over with it now. Are you able to allow me access into the estate grounds?” Azlinn inquired her mind was thinking about seeing Sarai again. 

“Yes you will be let in. It wont be for long just enough time to make the exchange” Beelzebub said bluntly it was then the phone went dead. Azlinn hanged up and looked at the painting lucky she managed to finished it, as to whether it will meet Beelzebub’s expectations she doesn’t know. Past commission were to their liking, maybe because it didn’t involve having to capture the essence of the Beelzebub family.

“Mother have you seen father anywhere?” Sarai came down the stairs noticing their mother staring at their phone intently.

“I haven’t Sarai, Frankly I don’t care where he disappeared too!” they grunted, Sarai couldn’t help notice their mother was acting rather strangely. Sarai observed their mother check their phone after a ping sound of a text message. From there Beelzebub proceeded out the front door and away from the house. This was odd usually their mother get the help to open the door, or tend to any guests which hardly ever occurs. Beelzebub soon came back inside and returned to where they stood before and waited.

Outside Azlinn parked her car and notice where she was standing, paved driveway immaculate gardens and large stone brick mansion stood looming over them. Azlinn had her painting carefully wrapped up in brown paper and string. The front door was already open and she could see Beelzebub standing there but she felt her heart race when she notice they weren’t alone.

“Is it alright I can come in?” Azlinn crossed the recess of the front door awkwardly. The interior of the mansion was stunning and spacious. Beelzebub moved over to Azlinn, they were aware their oldest daughter was present and decided to not send them away.

“Come in Ms Crowley, your given a rare privy to my humble home” Beelzebub welcomed Azlinn into the house and closed the front door behind them. Sarai watched their mother ushered Azlinn into the lounge area, there above the fire place was empty space of wall that Beelzebub had been wanting to cover up with a new art piece.  
“I plan to have your new piece here where it will be seen and appreciated” Beelzebub gestured they’re somewhat eager to see the completed art piece, which Azlinn placed down on a table before their waiting hands.

“I hope this meets your satisfaction” Azlinn said her nerves were crippling her, the anticipation of unveiling this piece got to be worth the money they’ll receive. Azlinn really needed that cheque badly she hope Beelzebub be gracious about giving it to her.

Sarai lingered in the door way to the lounge area, she noticed her mother’s cheque book open and Azlinn unwrapping a large object from its paper confines. Sarai’s eyes widen to notice it was a family portrait. Beelzebub study the piece carefully, considering what Azlinn had to work with they managed to make a masterpiece.  
“I admire your detailing and strokes Azlinn, the likeness is uncanny I like what you done with the light” Beelzebub was pleased with the piece. Azlinn felt relief awash over her nervousness she had made her client happy. There was a huff from behind and they turned to notice Sarai had entered the room. 

“Mother you are full of surprises. Buying artwork from Azlinn Crowley, sorry Azlinn I just find this an eyesore to look at. Not worth my mother’s cheque” Sarai scrutinised the painting carefully for flaws. Beelzebub looked at her older daughter, then at Azlinn who wished they were paid to leave. Sarai kind nature seemed to frizzled up into something of unbecoming that caught Azlinn off guard.

“This piece is perfect, Azlinn here is your cheque. You may leave” Beelzebub handed the it to Azlinn who taken it and pocketed it thought Sarai stared at her. Sarai struggled with her demonic side, even though she wore a purity bracelet there were moments where it will rear its ugly head. 

“Hold on mother, since father, Deva and Alistar had vanished. Why don’t I get Azazel and Adelaide to come witness this at the moment to see this grand gesture”  
Beelzebub stood up from their chair and address their oldest child, Azlinn wanted to leave the tension was thick. Sarai was really become difficult to deal with was putting up a front against their mother’s decision.

“Sarai you know Adelaide and Azazel are out for the day, now be hospitable towards Ms Crowley and escort her to the front door” Beelzebub snarled though Azlinn watched Sarai fold her arms across her chest giving them intimidating look. Beelzebub matched their daughters stance, both seemed to be blocking the way out of the lounge area.  
“Can I just say something here” Azlinn watched the two women turn to face her menacing like.

Azlinn had to get something off her chest and now was going to the only time to do it. 

“No you may not speak!”

“Mother let’s hear what she wants to say hmm?”

Azlinn approached Sarai staring into her eyes which were glinting with hints of yellow, Beelzebub noticed it and decided to take Azlinn by the arm and led her away.   
“Before I leave let me tell you this, in this house your surrounded by paintings. Paintings by skilled artist who you don’t know at all until now” Azlinn smirked watching Sarai realisation awash over their perfect face. Beelzebub took in a deep breath and opened the front door for Azlinn to go. 

“Wait a minute Mother! Is this true….is it? Even that painting in my room. The one in the study and dinning room. You told me they were genuine pieces of art by famous artists” Sarai felt utter shock hit them Beelzebub honestly regretted what was happening and turned to face Azlinn.

“Ms Crowley I wish you didn’t tell my daughter that now please leave” Beelzebub spoken politely as Azlinn stepped out of the front door. “By the way Ms Crowley, I won’t require your services anymore” Azlinn felt guttered her reliable client had decided to decommission them, Beelzebub watched them leave across the drive way. Sarai decided to go after Azlinn, she felt awful about what had happened. Azlinn stopped walking noticing that Sarai was standing in front of her with look of empathy on their face.  
“I’m sorry for my indiscretions, I wasn’t aware that mother had such appreciation and faith in your talent. I’m always forever gazing at the painting in my room all its beauty” Sarai apologised to Azlinn who walked around her to unlocked the car door with the keys.

“Its alright I understand, I wasn’t sure if was going to meet your mothers expectations. For now I’ll be leaving” Azlinn got into the car and shut the door loudly. Sarai stood there idly watching Azlinn’s car start up and headed outwards the opening gate before disappearing down the street. Beelzebub watched her daughter walk back into the house and over to them.

“Mother can I see your phone please?” 

“No you may not. Leave my sight Sarai now” Beelzebub barked before stalking away into the lounge area back to where the painting sat. Sarai wasn’t in the mood for butting heads, they decided to head upstairs to their room.

The drive back home for Azlinn was heart breaking, the fact she might not get another commission, the secret was no longer a secret and Sarai was more less enigma. Azlinn saw a side to Sarai she never wanted to see at all, clearly Sarai was in the dark and this was their way of reacting to it. None of it sat well with Azlinn at all her mind began to fill up with doubt and anger. Pulling up into the drive way Azlinn got out and headed inside, right now she just needed a stiff drink to calm herself.

“How could I even feel something towards her? After seeing how she acted, its like she had two different sides to her. I guess that’s pretty normal” Azlinn spoke to herself whilst raiding the liquor stash again for a drink. Drinking was Azlinn outlet she can handle most beverages with ease, if it came to a point of feeling intoxicated she disperse of it back into the bottle. Rummaging through the cupboard she stumbled across some whisky to refill her flask again. Azlinn took a swig of the brown liquid and pulled the cheque from her pocket before slouching into a chair. 

Her eyes drifted to the family portrait on the wall. It felt strange it wasn’t that long ago that Jophiel had left, everyone felt sad for a while. Eventually they realised they had to move forward they weren’t going to forget her at all. Azlinn kind of miss her the most.

“Oh Jophiel, your lucky to be in heaven...things aren’t so great here” Azlinn sobbed a little before downing another shot of whisky. Placing the flask down on the table she fished out her phone and checked for messages. There were some from the local gallery, maybe potential chance to display some pieces she painted. Slight glimmer of hope Azlinn needed, the cheque they really wanted to go cash in, due to it being Saturday the bank was closed.

It was then her mind had brought up Sarai again, regardless of what happened today maybe Sarai could do with some solace. Maybe a day out with her to the gallery is the clarity they both ended. Jophiel had the privilege to work along side the Beelzebub, their younger sister rarely spoke much of them at all. Now was a chance to see if they could form a bond between them.

**GOD POV**   
_Human beings being typical, are most complicated creatures they would cause riots and make a noise over issues in which their own kind are the cause of. Environment suffering and climate change not to mention various other problems, humans willing to march together and make a statement against authority in order to get the message across. This being one of the things Adelaide was passionate about, she has attended various rallies though nothing as full on as the one that was happening in London._

**That morning...**  
“Come on take me with you Azazel, I know your doing another shopping spree in Harrods. Come on please!”

Adelaide was desperate to get out of the house, Azazel already knew the reason why and he doesn’t approve of it. Today was meant to be a shopping date with Raphael alone. Now Adelaide was tagging along which put a damper on the whole thing. Azazel had ran out of his favourite lipstick shade which he needed badly. After browsing the booklet he found in his brother’s room he spotted some other clothing items he was thinking about buying too.

“Adelaide its not like I already know why your begging me. I don’t want you to get involved in this protest for the Extinction rebellion movement. Apparently its not peaceful and people getting hurt I don’t want you to get involved!” Azazel strode out the front door which Hastur promptly opened. Due to his father blunt words Azazel had worn pants, a frilly blouse that was covered by his beloved faux fur coat. 

“Come on Azzy I won’t get involved ill be looking at it from the sidelines. Besides you want alone time with your boyfriend…….” Adelaide begged at her twin brother getting into the backseat of the convertible. Azazel just took a deep breath in and tried to steady his anger 

“Promise me you don’t get tangled up in that protest. Besides Harrods a big place you can go occupy yourself for an hour or so” he started up the car engine noticing his twin glaring at them from the backseat. Soon enough the car left the mansion grounds and headed off towards the apartment block area where Raphael waited for his boyfriend to show up.

“It’s weird not having Alistar around, I wonder what his doing with father?”

“Who knows Azzy probably having a boring time” Adelaide chirps pulling out her phone and attaching her headphones into the jack. Azazel just given up talking to his twin sister focused on getting to his destination. Raphael notice the red convertible pull, Azazel wasn’t alone as usual one of his siblings needed a ride this time it was Adelaide.  
“Cant go anywhere without bringing the family hmm?” Raphael got into the passenger seat and shot a glare at Adelaide who given him the finger. 

“Adelaide! I’ll snap that finger off if you dare flip my boyfriend off again” Azazel hissed turning the steering he veered away from the curb and off down the street.

 **Hour or so later**  
The drive to London was agonising, Raphael wanted to talk to Azazel, he couldn’t help feel that Adelaide will be in the back seat judging him. Once they got in the traffic was slow and almost bumper to bumper that it prolonged the trip to Harrods. “Great I can’t get out of this street, I wanted to go to Harrods” Azazel pouted, Raphael rubbed his forehead and sighed. It was then Adelaide’s phone pinged the location she wanted to get to and proceeded to escape.

“We are close enough I’m bailing” Adelaide leapt out of the car suddenly causing Azazel to screamed “ADELAIDE!!!!” he watched her disappeared along the crowded pavement and down a street. Azazel honked his horn and thumped his stirring wheel, Raphael place a comforting hand on his boyfriends shoulder. “Calm down breath. We are alone now, lets just make the most of this” Raphael stroked Azazel black hair. The glimmer of light reflected off the scales that Azazel has on the side of his face and down his neck, tell tail signs of how bad his demon form was displaying itself.

The traffic started to move again and Azazel was stressing out “I need a way to get off this street” lucky a side road had came up that was short cut to where he wanted to get too and got onto it. 

Wasn’t long before Harrods department store came into view like a welcoming beacon to the stressed ineffable being, it was matter finding somewhere to park the car.

“Honestly do you forget we have ability travel without relying on cars Azazel?” 

“Raphael you why must you speak such nonsense. Besides I lost Adelaide, I’m already worried about her” Azazel found a parking spot turned off the engine. “I get it your worried about her, but she the same age as you are. They are capable be taking care of themselves” Raphael opened the passenger door. Azazel was taking in a deep breath and letting it out before getting out of the car. They went around the car and joined their boyfriends side on the sidewalk.

“Azazel calm down, lets go into the store and you can go look at what’s on sale” Raphael wrapped an arm around Azazel’s waist, the two of them proceeded into the busy department store entrance foyer. Azazel be here many times that he knows where he wanted to go to first. The make up department, of course Raphael could tell another few hundred pounds be spent on his man. The two of them approached one of the many make up counters and Azazel found the shade he wanted. 

“That is quite popular choice you want it in a bag?” the sales assistant looked at the two beautiful men in front of her. Azazel opened up his hand awaiting for Raphael to give him money for the purchase. “Thank you Raffy” Azazel purred given him a kiss on the cheek. The money was handed over to the lady behind the counter. Raphael did like it when Azazel becomes playful even if its him paying for stuff. Raphael knew Azazel better thank him later on, maybe after their shift at the club tonight.

 **Another hour or so later**  
After exhausting Raphael’s funds, the two of them were walking out of the department store only to be confronted by a policeman and his sister. Apparently Azazel didn’t hear his phone pinging with text message from his sister.

“Are you Azazel Beelzebub?” the police man addressed Azazel who just shot a look at his sibling.

“Yes officer that is my twin sister has she done anything wrong?” Azazel’s happy mood had gone down again.

“Nothing law breaking; its just we had a very out of control protest happening. Crowd control was enforced to prevent any onlookers getting involved or too close” the policeman soon released Adelaide from their grip. “Thanks officer” Azazel watched the policeman leave before returning their glare to their sibling  
.  
“Adelaide get in the car….now we are leaving” Azazel shoved his sister who shoved him back and headed over to the car. Raphael regained grip on Azazel who was carrying several shopping bags on his arms, retrieved some of them as they walked back to the car. The drive back wasn’t pleasant Adelaide and Azazel didn’t speak, Raphael felt the tension in the car so decided to zone out. He wished he could just miracle himself away, that wouldn’t be fair upon his boyfriend though.

The red convertible was back outside the apartment block and Raphael eagerer to get out of the car to realised he had to see them tonight at the club. “I’ll see you tonight ok” Raphael gave Azazel quick kiss and got out of the car closed the door. After a short drive they arrived back at their house Adelaide got out and slammed the car door loudly before storming away. Azazel grabbed their shopping from the car and proceeded in angry manner.

“Adelaide I’m so mad at you get back here” he yelled at his sister who was ignoring him. Hastur opened the door and allowed Adelaide and Azazel inside the house. Clearly there is sibling argument in play and decided to not get involved.

“Nothing happened Azazel ok!” the words echoed about the foyer of the house Dagon had appeared and went over to where Hastur was watching the fight. Azazel grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close “Doesn’t mean I was worried about you!!” Adelaide yanked herself out of Azazel’s grip given him angry look. “I’m old enough to take of myself dear brother, being hauled by a policeman was embarrassing. Why didn’t even check you phone for the messages I sent you!!” Beelzebub had heard the shouting they entered the foyer so did Sarai; neither of them were aware of what was going on between the twins.

“Why are you two shouting at each other for?” Beelzebub asked the twins noticed their mother standing there with their arms crossed against their chest.   
Adelaide stormed off upstairs not before given her brother an offensive hand gesture which he replied to “Fine! You’re not getting a ride to the club tonight sis!!” Azazel yelled though his mother given him a jab in the shoulder. Sarai kept her distance from the two of them her mind still stuck on what happened between her and Azlinn. 

“Stop yelling and give an explanation boy!” Beelzebub said harshly Azazel just shrugged her off he didn’t feel like fighting anymore and decided to calm down.

“Adelaide got caught up in a protest rally in London I was worried sick mother. She didn’t listen to what I told her that it was dangerous. In the end a policeman tracked me down and handed her over” Beelzebub understood how their son was feeling, frustrated they decided to change the subject altogether. Beelzebub took their sons hand and pulled them towards the lounge area. Azazel compiled reluctantly carrying his shopping with him. “Azazel I want your opinion, what do you think of the family portrait?” Beelzebub gesture to the painting that was hung above the fireplace. Azazel mouth fell agape and his eyes looked at the large painting with confusion.

“It’s nice mother...um I have to get ready for tonight. Adelaide will have to get herself there I’m done driving her sorry arse around” he given his mother a quick kiss before heading away leaving them alone. Beelzebub dug into their pockets and pulled out their phone, there was no text messages from their husband at all. Not that they cared somewhat part of them did. Gabriel left a vague short message saying he be away for the weekend, and that they loved them.

“Mother you alright?” Sarai had decided to come and sit down next to them on the couch. Beelzebub stuck the phone back in their pocket and stared at the painting in front of them. “I’m fine Sarai please let me be” Beelzebub muttered as their daughter got the message and left the lounge area headed upstairs. Sarai decided to pay Azazel a visit he just got back from shopping trip and bags were scattered over his bed.

Azazel was busy going through his shopping, he had brought new make up along with various clothing items. Some was lingerie purely for the sake of trying it out. His wardrobe collection was predominantly feminine orientated very little masculine clothing. The sudden knock on the door had pulled his concentration away from what he was doing. Thankfully it was his older sister Sarai standing there “I can come in?” she politely asks as Azazel just nodded with a smirk.

“I see you went bit crazy with the card today? What have you brought this time around dear brother” poking into some of the unpacked bags. Some were lingerie garments that were too racy for her taste.

“I like to spoil myself, when was the last time you bought yourself something?” Azazel kept placing his new garments into the drawer whilst his sister stood there trying to think. It was taking her a while to think, she struggled to remember the last purchased it was then her brother sighed.

“Sarai your due for some shopping therapy, that or maybe we could get our nails done” the idea sounded appealing though Sarai looked at her very pale nails. To have decorative nails seemed very impractical considering she works with her hands a lot. Most likely to ruin the perfect manicure painted nails.

“I don’t know Azzy I use my hands a lot at work and hate to damage them” she sighed to herself. It seemed pretty pointless trying to convince Sarai to do something for herself. Azazel didn’t want to give up on them completely, even though they put others before themselves which what made Sarai so selfless.

“I guess that makes sense. How about getting dolled up and come to the club tonight. You need to get out and mingle sis, maybe find “Mr or Miss Right?” Azazel gist as Sarai just given him a look. 

“You know I am asexual besides I best stay home keep mother company” Sarai decided to leave her brother to his unpacking. Stepping out onto the landing Sarai headed towards her room only to stop in her tracks. Deva’s dog was there in front of her the absence of their friend was evident in its eyes. A growl escaped its mouth it was being defensiveness, Sarai remembered that Deva and Alistar had disappeared with their father. The dog clearly wanted some company as it padded over to Sarai side giving her a sniff, she bent down and given the animal some attention. The dog loved the petting and really wanted to go outside for a while.

“Ok ok I’ll take you for a walk, you miss Deva don’t you she always pampering you” Sarai cooed to the animal she walked towards Deva’s room. After finding the leash and fastening it to the dog’s collar they headed off back towards the stairs by passing Adelaide’s room. 

Adelaide was in the process of getting ready for work, still stewing over her spat with her twin brother. Beelzebub had appeared in front of Sarai and noticed the dog “Taking the beast for a walk good, excuse me I have to talk to Adelaide” they said as Sarai just kept walking. Adelaide heard a knock on her door which diverted their attention. Adelaide rolled her eyes it was mother “What you want mother?” Adelaide droned as they applied a coat of black lipstick to their lips.

“What happened today? Getting involved in a something you should’ve. Azazel clearly not pleased with your behaviour frankly not that really should care much about it either” Beelzebub huffed folding their arms against their chest glaring at their daughter.

“Not like you would care mother, I don’t expect you too. I take it Azazel isn’t going to give me a ride to work tonight. Fine I’ll have to call a taxi” Adelaide started to pull up details on the phone he attention no longer their judging mother.

Beelzebub spun around and headed back out of the bedroom only to greeted by Hastur

“Dinner is being served” Hastur muttered he hated his job so much he couldn't wait for the day when Beelzebub be back to what they were before this stupid game. Beelzebub took in a deep breath and bellowed loudly to whom ever was at home.

“Dinner is ready you lot come down stairs and eat” she barks Hastur winced, the shrill voice was ever so forceful that it was effective. Only Adelaide and Azazel wonder out of their rooms at the call giving their mother a look as they pointed towards the stairs. “Go down stairs and eat!” the twins looked at each other and obeyed, they didn’t want to have to deal with their inferior mother’s wraith.

The dining room was pretty empty absence of Gabriel, Deva and Alistar was noticeable. Sarai had taken the dog out for a walk and will have to eat their meal later on. Azazel and Adelaide sat far away from their mother and at opposite sides avoided seating next to each other.

Beelzebub was clearly the only one who was eating more like attaching their food with the cutlery. It was then sound of the front door being opened and closed. The echoed the sound of footsteps heading towards the dinning hall aroused the twins, from their nit picking of their meal to see their oldest sibling join them. 

“Sarai I thought you taken the dog for a walk?”

“I was we didn’t get far, and realised it was close to dinner time so came back” Sarai picked up her knife and fork and started to eat.

“Feels weird not seeing father here or Alistar and Deva. I wondered what they are up too? I bet they having a more pleasant time than we are” Sarai grumbled stabbing piece of potato. Azazel picked at his plate though his eyes were still staring down at his sisters. It was then he noted the time, dinner will have to be dispose of as Azazel had to leave for work.

“By the way brother I called a cab, you don’t have to drive me tonight, I need some money mother” Adelaide asked as Beelzebub sighs placing their cutlery down on the table.  
“I’m sorry Adelaide about what I said before; cancel the cab I’ll take you with me” on that note Beelzebub just shook their head. Adelaide was taken back by her brothers apology and excused themselves from the table. “We will be leaving mother see you later” Azazel said curtly the twins left the dining hall together. Adelaide could tell her twin brother was feeling sorry about the argument whilst he had a point to feel worried.

Darkness had settle upon Kingston and Azazel red convertible was driving down the street with the roof down. The air ruffled Azazel’s black hair he didn’t mind, Adelaide was in the back seat watching the stars in the sky enjoying herself.

“I bet Alistar and Deva having a bore of a time with father. Kind of nice not having them around” she laughs Azazel wasn’t amused, he kept quiet and focused on the driving. Club Euphoria neon light sign came into view and Azazel pulled his car into the back parking area. After putting the roof back down and locking the car, the twins proceeded to the door. That moment Azazel decided to let his twin know about something they may not been aware of.

“Did mother show you her latest purchase?”

“Mother brought another painting when?”

“Today apparently its a family portrait. I wondered if they wanted something that tacky we could gone and got a photo done instead” Azazel headed into the club, Adelaide got another cigarette off the bouncer.

“Mother had a family portrait done of us. Oh man where she even get the photos from unless they just poor ones she taken on her phone oh no…” Adelaide shake that out of her head. Sudden realisation explained to it. Taking photos on a phone was something Beelzebub wasn’t expert at all. Gabriel wanted the family to all have some form of communication oddly enough it taken a while for Beelzebub to master how it works. 

Adelaide remember the time Beelzebub approached them asking for a photo. Adelaide didn’t like having her picture taken and hid her face. That made Beelzebub realise they had to opt for more cunning approach. Stealth mode they went about and tried to capture their children when they weren’t looking. Probably explained why the painting was cringe in a sense that Azlinn had to rebuild each person and place them into the painting as a group.

Raphael was already inside and talking to some of the staff, his eyes soon saw Azazel and Adelaide turn up. The tension between them had settled as usual Adelaide went by without much of a hello. Raphael went over to Azazel giving the usual subtle kiss ignoring everyone else around him.

“I kind of regret going out today, though the time we had together was great” Raphael wrapped his arms around Azazel waist and looked into his turquoise eyes longingly, Azazel planted a quick kiss on him then wiggled out of their boyfriends hold. Azazel was more concern about doing his job properly tonight.

“What’s wrong? You can’t be mad at me. Tell me hmmmm” Raphael leaned against the bar, Azazel just wasn’t in the mood for talking about it. So he decided to change the subject oddly enough his anger was being ebbed by the ring he was wearing. 

“No Raffy, your not the problem. My family is the problem specially my mother. They lost their temper after seeing the ring on my finger” Azazel grabbed a tray and proceeded towards the table area. Adelaide hadn’t given her brother much of a glance from the podium she was busy checked the equipment over before sorting through her line up.

“Honestly your mother just being a bitch. Kind of double standards considering they’re married to angel” Raphael gave Azazel a concern look whilst he placed the tray down on the table. 

The truth was they weren’t meant for this world. They were created as part of elaborate complex arrangement of a game that allows them to be moved at will. Being discorporated was the scary thought of the reality.

“Your not going to give up on me are you Azazel? If you do, I'll be heartbroken enough that will discorporate myself out of this world” 

Raphael words hit Azazel hard he wanted to cry, today been an emotional roller coaster and this was just the icing on the cake. Azazel gripped the table with his hands hunching over it.

“Don’t speak to me like this Raffy. I can’t take it anymore its always about you!!” he cried as he let go of the table Raphael bit his lip he felt a wave of anger hit him.   
“Look at me! I always put you first! How could’ve you think I’m selfish when you are” Raphael spat he turned and headed away from them.

Azazel stood up and glared at Raphael who was back over near the bar talking to the bar tender. Tonight was purely going to be avoiding any advances made by the angel. After the final checks around the club seating area patrons began to flock in and the club was humming. Raphael remained distant to Azazel for the night, it felt strange not having any moment of contact. Drinks were being served up and Azazel was getting them to the patrons who ordered them, it was then his eye went to his twin sister rocking out and down towards a potential problem. One of the drunk patrons was heading over to where his sister was working trying to invaded the podium area.

Azazel felt all his senses switch off as he pushed past the mass of dancing and grinding bodies, both male and female. Azazel was nearly at Adelaide’s booth when he was grabbed by a rather wasted mundane male. The male tried to seduce his way into Azazel but as the celestial offspring had heard a rather hard thud and his sister trying to get those drunks away from her, he pushed the mundane away and leapt onto the sound booth. He pushed the drunkards off and held one by the collar of his shirt. The man looked shocked, which turned into slight fear. 

“You or your buddy ever touch her again, I’ll rip your limbs off and shove them up your ass” Azazel growled

”Got it?!” The man nodded, frightened and grabbed his accomplice before they both ran from the club. Azazel sighed as he took a few deep breaths. Adelaide looked at her twin and couldn’t help the snicker. “I had that covered, you know,” she said as he looked at her. He smirked at her and slicked his hair back. He stood up and reached down to help her.   
“No you didn’t.” She smirked and took his hand, letting him help her up. 

“Asshat,” she smiled, punching him playfully in the shoulder. 

“Psychotic bitch,” he said as he ruffled her hair. She chuckled and smiled before giving him a side hug. 

“Thanks, Azz,” she said. He smiled and kissed her head.

“Anything for you, Ads.” 

Meanwhile, a certain pair of demonic servants were standing in a disclosed area, waiting for a fellow accomplice to arrive.  
“All hail Satan,” Hastur called out as he saw the familiar silhouette of his iguana companion. “Hail Satan,” the new comer said as he and another approached the other two.  
“Ligur,” Dagon couldn’t help but growl out. 

“You’re looking as free as ever.” 

“And you two are looking just as held down as when our master and the oppression began this measly sick game of theirs,” the demon gurgled.  
“Did you bring the boy?” Hastur croaked. Ligur nodded and gestured to a rather tall male stepping into the shadows. His eyes just as deep as embers, his hair brushing just past his shoulders. Hastur and Dagon sneered. 

“We thought you hadn’t gotten involved with the Traitor Crowley!” Dagon snarled. Ligur shook his head. 

“He’s Me and Michael’s boy.” 

“Michael? You sly reptile,” Hastur started to cackle. 

“You know she already has a boy. An Angel with Uriel, kind of odd arrangement” Hastur grumbles, as Ligur just nods he remembers it all too well. Now it was a chance for major pay back.

“This is Xaphan, full demon. He wanted to come out. Stretch his legs. Maybe hunt down his bastard brother.” Dagon nodded.  
“As long as he keeps up his part of our deal, Ligur. He can do whatever he pleases. We just need his assistance in finally ridding ourselves of Beelzebub and their intolerable offspring.” 

“But what about Crowley? Doesn’t he have offspring of his own?” Ligur questioned. 

“They won’t be of any worry to us, they aren’t making us feel miserable” Hastur insisted,

”So far as I know, the youngest has been taken by the oppression. Leaving two out of the remaining three vulnerable to our master’s grasp.” 

“What are their names?” Xaphan finally spoke up. All three demons looked at the man. 

“Cain Abram Crowley and Azlinn Rose Crowley,” Hastur finally croaked after a brief time of silence. “Azlinn...” Xaphan tested the name on his forked lizard tongue  
“Azlinn...”. With one finale smirk, Xaphan said: “She sounds absolutely sinful.”


	7. All matters of the heart

Morning had dawn as the sun shine crept into the bedroom where Crowley and Aziraphale laid in bed together. Crowley rolled over and looked at his husband who was smiling, the two of them felt somewhat well rested. Even more so they had fraternised with each other, noises were made luckily no one dare intervened. 

“Angel I really wish we could live here. I know you think too celestial minimalist. You can’t complain about the view and this bed” Crowley smiled to himself he really could get use to this, it felt like staying in a fancy hotel suite. Before the two of them came to the decision of moving in Crowley lived in his apartment, Aziraphale lived above his bookshop. 

With the reluctant alter in the fabric of time after Armageddon, Aziraphale had been reluctant to leave his comfy home. Once Crowley had brought up marriage, and wanting to live together Aziraphale accepted whole hearty after a slow burning relationship.

“It was comfortable and I’ll admit the mattress is lovely. I can’t stand to live in such “lack of colour”. I like my old fashion arm chairs, rugs, lamps so on” Aziraphale stretches his limbs yawned though his stomach started to make noises Aziraphale chuckled. After a stretch they got dressed and head down stairs to see Gabriel had already started their day. He wore his grey work out t shirt, shorts and brand name sneakers. 

Sweat had soaked patch on his shirt as he reached for a bottle to hydrate himself. It was then he noticed Crowley and Aziraphale standing there. “Morning I bet the kids still sleeping in. What were you two doing last night huh” he gave playful punch into Aziraphale’s arm which made him jump a little, Crowley face had blushed with embarrassment. 

“Gabriel I don’t think you need to know that. Sorry if we were making noises…..I kind of like that….” Aziraphale trailed off and looked down as Crowley given him a pat on the back. “Gabe we were just enjoying the moment, I bet you miss sleeping with your misses” Gabriel just gave Crowley awkward smirk as he tried not to think about them. Sure Beelzebub would practically be riding him down into mattress with their sexual kinks, their naked body resting against his own. Images were forming in Gabriel’s mind as he daydreamed for a moment; Crowley and Aziraphale notice the angel had zoned out of the conversation.

“Gabriel…. Hello??” Aziraphale waved his hand in front of the angels face which soon got him back into the room.

“Gabriel can you recommend a good place to go get breakfast?” Crowley being concern for his husbands loud grumbling stomach. Gabriel heard it too and decided to be good host; he still doesn’t consider food appealing compare to his guests who acclimatised to this. “Well I haven’t really ventured around here to be honest, I don’t what culinary places there are. If I remember you like Sushi right? There’s a place called Angela’s along the main strip” Aziraphale sighed its the only thing that Gabriel witness him eating.

“I think we wants something more along breakfast line like crepes?” Crowley knew his husband sweet tooth too well. Gabriel remembered and dug into a pile of flyers he had accumulated in case he had guests over which wasn’t often. “The Candy Shop apparently does Crepes and various things I don’t think that’s a good breakfast though” he wasn’t listening Aziraphale face had lit up. “Lets go there now” began to drag his husband towards the front door. “Thanks Gabriel, keep eye on the kids” Crowley soon out the door leaving Gabriel standing there with his drink in his hand.

Jay stirred in his bed rolled over, to see Cain had gotten up stretching out his limbs he caught the glimpse of their fathers leaving the house. “Our dads had made a break for it I hope we go to the beach today” Cain stifles a yawn and looked at his brother who was still in bed. Jay eventually sat up rubbed his eyes and yawned. Jay head was filled with such lucid sex dream where he and Alistar were doing it.

Reality hits Jay now he was awake, Alistar was like a door away from him. He hated being this close and not in the same room as his boyfriend. If only they were alone they could do whatever they pleased. “The beach sounds good, sorry if was tossed about last night” Jay given his auburn hair brother a guilty expression before climbing out of bed. Cain eyes did notice the dampness in Jay’s boxers that got his perverted mind into gear. 

“Wow what were you dreaming about last night?” Cain smirks gestured to their brothers damp boxer shorts. Jay groan and threw a pillow at him before grabbing some clothes proceeded to the bathroom for a quick shower. With the luck of the draw they got the en suite adjacent to their room so he didn’t have to go far at all. Poor Alistar had to put up with sharing a bed with his young annoying sister.

Across the hall way Deva wanted to get ready but it was awkward having her brother laying in bed. Alistar didn’t feel like he got much sleep due to his sister’s nightmare, he tried to calm her down that failed. Deva headed away leaving Alistar alone for a while to sleep, she clearly went to her father’s bedroom for solace. “To think I have another night of sharing a bed with you brother. Ugh can’t wait to go back home” Deva mumbled as Alistar just closed his eyes.

“Why don’t you sleep with father tonight, give me some sleep” Alistar spat he was feeling very grouchy, his younger sister shot a look at him before stalking out of the room.   
Alistar rolled over and saw Jay standing there at his door, Deva just walked past the Crowley without much of a good morning. “I had the worst nights sleep Jay, why did my father have to invite my sister” Alistar sat up stretching Jay watched him. Alistar was so slender in build compare to himself and was extremely cute. Jay looked behind to make sure Cain wasn’t listening in and decided to close the door.

“Tell me about, I don’t mind sleeping with my brother. I much rather be in bed with you” Jay climbed onto the bed towards Alistar. Alistar smiled he planted a quick kiss on Jay’s lips before he pulled away to hear the door open. “Hey Jay you going to get ready, whats going on here?” Cain stood there with his arms across his chest eyeing the two men in front of him.

“Just saying good morning Alistar” Jay got up off the bed and headed towards the door, Cain watched his brother head back into their room then turned to the Beelzebub. Alistar stared at Cain who went over to the bed side studying the Beelzebub lad. Alistar wasn’t much of a looker his face had blacken skin discolouration on his cheeks. 

“Something wrong Cain?” Alistar got out of bed still in his boxer shorts and plain t shirt. His black hair was a mess and his purple eyes were extremely hypnotising that Cain decided to leave. 

Out in the lounge area Gabriel was sitting reading the paper when he looked up; Deva soon waltz in all dressed in her beach clothes she couldn’t wait to go to the beach. 

“Father are we going to the beach today?” with excited tone that made Gabriel smiled. Deva was beach gear consisted of a large brim hat, sundress and under that a one piece swimsuit. Gabriel put the paper down and given his daughter a hug “Why you come to me last night another bad dream?” he asked as Deva just nodded her head.

“I’m sorry father” she said in a small voice it was then Cain emerged ready for a day at the seaside. Deva just gawked at the red head before turning her attention to her father again. “Morning Cain” Gabriel greeted him with a warm smile, Cain just smiled back politely and watched Deva go out onto the balcony outside.  
“Where did our fathers disappear too?” 

“They went off to get some breakfast. I can tell you where they went if you want” Gabriel suggested it was then Cain decided maybe it was best to interrupt their father’s alone time. The beach awaited him outside and he couldn’t wait to get onto his warm sands and swim in its cool waters.

“No that’s fine. I’m sure they will be better off without me there” he laughed and headed out onto the deck to join Deva. Deva turned notice Cain towering over her like a ginger head giant. The red headed man didn’t bother her at all, she was clearly a miniature version of her mother.

“Your pretty lucky your dad spoils you; I wish my fathers spoiled me sometimes” Cain realised how weird that sounded. The words sounded odd coming out of his mouth towards the young Beelzebub woman. Cain struggled to start a conversation with them.

Deva given him an odd look before going back to look at the ocean. Clearly they weren’t in the mood for talking so he decided to head back inside before Deva spoke up.  
“Just because I’m my daddies little girl, doesn’t mean I always get what I want sometimes” she turned around and walked right up to Cain staring at him. 

“Oh really hmm first day we arrive and were assigned to a room. You wanted the ocean view and I had to have the street view. Your loss cause we got bathroom adjacent to our room. We aren’t swapping so there”

“Look Cain, your a guest here I suggest you be grateful that my father has been kind enough to invite you”

On that note Deva left Cain on the deck alone and headed back inside. Gabriel was packing what they needed to take to the beach still waiting on Jay and Alistar to make appearance. Deva huffs as she sat down on the couch impatiently.

“”Cant we go now Dad” Deva mumbled it was then Jay and Alistar appeared from their bedrooms. Jay was ready in his swim gear and had a towel draped around his neck. Alistar on the other hand was practically covered up mostly.

“I cant wait to go people spotting aye…..” Cain mutters to his brother who just given him a shove in the shoulder. Cain pouted at his brothers gesture and gawked at Alistar beach attire he was dressed in.

“You wearing that to the beach Alistar? Its going to be hot out there” Cain prompted making Alistar feel awkward. He was wearing a polo t shirt, three quarter shorts and sneakers.   
“Why you staring at me for?” it was making him feel even more uncomfortable. It didn’t help that both Crowley boys were shirtless and worn board shorts with towels draped around their necks.

“Ok lets head off to the beach then” Gabriel said as they were heading towards the door before pausing “Rather than make this long trip lets just miracle ourselves there” the kids looked at each other and bunched up near Gabriel before they vanished. They were outside in the midst of a crowded beach with the sun shining down on them. In front of them laid a throngs of sunbathing beach goers, Alistar took in the sight knowing he wasn’t comfortable being shirtless in public. After walking along the sands Gabriel found a spot to set up miracle up umbrella began to get contents out of the beach bag.

“The water awaits brother lets go” Cain slapped him on the back, Jay just given him a playful shove before running down to the waters edge. Cain laughed he jogging down with him for quick dip, more so his eyes were scouting about what was to offer people wise. Jay dove into the water and swam before coming up for air, how he missed being in it. The last time he went anywhere near water was at the summer photo shoot, even then he was more less posing besides the pool.

Cain had splashed his brother playfully as Jay smiled before sending a wave of water at the red head. “Hey! Come on brother” Cain laughed trying to defend himself they began a playful water fight. Up on the shore Alistar watch the Crowley boys in the water and sighed to himself. Gabriel and Deva already headed to the water leaving him along with the beach gear. Alistar wish he could been down there, he placed a hand over the black scar area under his shirt feeling it. He remembered the first reaction Jay given him when he saw part of it the first night they met at the club. This wasn’t result of the skin discolouration, it was painful wound he had to forever wear upon himself. Alistar closed his eyes then felt a sudden sprinkle of cold water hit him.

“Hey you going to go in the water?” Jay asked Alistar looked up at him glistening from the swim he playfully flung water onto him making him squeak. “Jay please… stop that” Alistar laughed for the first time in a while caught Jay off guard. “I never seen you laugh before didn’t think that was something your capable of expressing” Jay smiled wildly he really wanted to get Alistar out from under the umbrella onto the sands.

“Take those damn shoes off and come with me” Jay was already wanting to drag him towards the water though he really didn’t want to comply.   
“Jay I don’t want too” he whimpers he had no choice, Jay already working the shoes off his feet. Once pulled up from his comfortable spot Jay had started to pull Alistar towards the water. The warmth of the dry sand eventually gave way to the dampness of coolness under his feet. Alistar wiggled his toes feeling the water nip at his feet.

“Feels good doesn’t it” Jay lips were next Alistar ear feeling Jay’s arms wrap around him holding against his wet body. The closeness was certain going to alert his father and sister who were not far from where they stood. “It does...I never really been one for swimming though” Alistar voice kinda trembled over words relishing being in Crowley’s embrace. Jay was enjoying this a lot, but he wanted to try and get Alistar to get into the water a little more. It was shallow for a fair bit before it was sudden drop off so he coaxed Alistar to move forward.

“Come on lets go a little further, I’ll be here” Alistar hesitated his feet soon moved in a little further into the water. Jay decided to move away from Alistar behind to stand in front of him and taken the expression he was showing on his face. Alistar face was showing such calmness and bliss was tempting Jay. “You don’t have to go any further Alistar” Jay whispered bringing up one of his hands to caress Alistar’s face, thought it was stopped short by Alistar.

“Jay please don’t, what if my father or sister spot us together” Alistar voice sounded disregarding.

Jay put his hand down and backed up from Alistar, they were clearly having a moment and he understood Alistar felt paranoid about being spotted. 

“Fine, I’m going to swim you can go back to sitting on the beach” Jay felt disappointed the moment was dampened by his boyfriend’s paranoia. Alistar looked pain he watched Jay wade away from him before disappeared under the surf. Luckily at this time Cain hadn’t been around to see the display, he already decided to peruse the sands for any single males that taken him fancy. Trudging back towards the dry sand Alistar looked over to see his father and sister playing in the sand. Alistar decided to go see what they were up too before heading back to the towels.

Deva was busy making a sandcastle and Gabriel helped it was then he looked up to see Alistar standing there. “I see you and Jay getting along?” he gotten up from the sane and stood over his son. That struck a bout of anxiety into the Beelzebub kid he needed to act aloof about it.

“Umm yeah, he seems decent” Alistar shrugged and headed back up the beach to their spot. Gabriel looked over to see Jay swimming around the Crowley caught his eye though decided to ignore it and continued swimming.

Meanwhile Aziraphale and Crowley had finished up their breakfast. They were walking along the main strip that over looked a crowded beach, so many people were out today and the weather was hot. “My my it’s really warm” Aziraphale feeling it due to his layers of clothing, Crowley was enjoying the sunshine. Being a snake and cold blooded demon the heat was blessing for him. “I cant wait to go swimming Aziraphale we should hit the beach now” Crowley was eagerly heading towards the path that lead down to the sands.   
“Crowley shouldn’t we head back to the house and change?” Crowley had already been ahead of that detail and Aziraphale now was almost falling over his own feet. Quick snap of the fingers Crowley was now in his swimming gear that caught the angel off guard.

“Crowley you… ughh” Aziraphale fretted then looked over what he was wearing. A beige light cotton shirt, tartan board shorts and a towel now rested in his once empty hand. Also sporting a large straw brim hat. “No one saw it angel” Crowley whispered into his husbands ear that made him feel tingling then he proceeded down onto the sand. Aziraphale decided to trust his husband word and yet they were surround by people, children, families, young people and old they all descended upon the beach.

“I wonder if Gabriel and the kids are down here can you see them?”Aziraphale just rolled his eyes Crowley had a point. He didn’t want to go find them he wanted to be alone with his husband. “Crowley can’t we just be alone for little longer” Aziraphale notices the some sunbathing women seemed to look at notice Crowley walking by some admiring him. Aziraphale shoved Crowley along. “Actually scrap the idea, there so many women here they gawking at you” he said as Crowley laughs at his husband’s over protectiveness.  
“Angel no need to feel threaten, they just doing what is normal. Besides we might as well try and find Gabriel” Crowley halted and spotted his son Cain up ahead he seemed to be trying to chat up a young man, he clearly seemed somewhat interested in him. “Well looks like our son been busy” Crowley watched though much to his dismay the young man left Cain. Turns out Cain had struck out, he turned to see his father taken up his side.

“He looked like a keeper” Crowley chuckles, Cain just sighed to himself.

“Oh man, I was kind of feeling the vibe with him turns out he already seeing someone else” Cain almost broke out in laughter at what Aziraphale was wearing. “Where’s Gabriel? Can you take us to where you lot set up” Crowley asked his son who decided to give up trying to pick up strangers. The three off them traverse the maze of sunbathers and towels until they found the spot. Gabriel had already returned to sit under the umbrella noticing Alistar busy trying to clean the gains of sand off his feet.

“Trust you to go all out Gabriel” Crowley went to find a spare spot for him and Aziraphale to lay out their towels. 

“I see you two decided to join us, I trust breakfast went well” Gabriel already had drink in his hand, after towelled himself off from his swim. “Have you seen where Jay is?” Crowley struggled to try and spot his other son out in the midst of the people. 

Jay soon emerged from the surf headed back up the sand to then notice his fathers were there. Crowley tossed his towel down and went to his son half way on the sands.   
“There you are come on join me for another swim” Crowley shoves him playful back in the other direction Jay just shook his head   
“You go ahead I’m going to go sit down for a while” Crowley decided not to waste anymore time and ran into the water. Aziraphale sat down next to Gabriel accepting a beverage he was offered to him and started to drink. Gabriel couldn’t help notice how unusual it was to see Aziraphale in modern clothing. “You look spiffy Aziraphale, tartan shorts nice touch” Gabriel just chuckled to himself the angel just frowned a little. 

“My husband’s doing honestly I feel ridiculous like this though no point wearing a bow tie to the seaside” Alistar some what was feeling sympathetic towards Aziraphale at that moment.

“How long we going to be out here dad?” Alistar moaned feeling the heat get to him, he really wanted to shed his shirt off him. Gabriel could see how bored his son was sitting there, he was aware of the scar on his chest one which had never healed properly at all.

“I take it you want to go back to the house Alistar, what you going to do there?” Gabriel taken a swig from his bottle of water.

“Hopefully take a cold shower, ugh and get this sand off me” Alistar said flatly, an opportunity had presented itself to Jay who listened in on the conversation. Aziraphale looked out and saw his husband come back up proceeded to shake his auburn locks of the water retrieved the towel and glasses Aziraphale given him and sat down.  
“That was nice, I should drag you down there angel” he given him a playful nudge which Aziraphale just smiled at him. Deva had pretty much finished up her sandcastle called out to Gabriel “DAD!!” she yelled and tried to attract his attention, Gabriel got up and headed over to his daughter.

“Hey dad is it ok I head back to the house with Alistar?” Jay wrapped his towel around his waist. Crowley and Aziraphale didn’t seem to have a problem with that. Cain on the other hand was even more curious as to why Jay wanted to leave then it hit him. Cain remembered opening his book up and was taken back seeing his brothers name on the list. After what occurred with his young sister Jophiel being taken away Cain kept his knowledge a secret. It did bothered him the amount of times he tried to pair Jay up only to come to the realisation that Alistar Beelzebub was his soul mate.

“Sure go ahead will be out here for a while longer” Crowley said watching Jay and Alistar walk away. “Don’t you find it odd that Jay decided to leave with Alistar…...” Cain scratched his head looking at his dads. Aziraphale just shrugged Crowley was giving Cain a look of concern and watched the two of then disappeared down the shoreline together. “What you getting at Cain? Assuming there’s something going on between them” Crowley pondered for a moment, Aziraphale looked perplexed “I don’t think so, honestly that’s utter nonsense Cain” dismissing the notion from his head. 

Far away from the sand shores of the beach Jay and Alistar gotten closer together as they traversed along the footpath hand in hand. They crossed the road into empty alley way before they disappeared from sight. The ineffable beings reappeared inside the empty beach house Alistar couldn’t believe they managed to escape with their boyfriend.  
“Jay….I really want you so badly” Alistar whispered he pulled Jay down the hallway into his bedroom. 

Jay shoved Alistar down onto the bed, his hands crept under his shirt feeling the flesh. Specks of blackness started to reveal with Alistar’s shirt was shoved up to his arm pits exposing it to Jay’s vision. A shiver ran down Jay’s spine it looked like Alistar was slashed across his body from his right shoulder to almost his navel.  
“Jay please….” Alistar whimpers he removed the shirt from his body and tossing it aside. The friction Jay applied to Alistar had aroused him immensely, whether they have enough time to do anything was the problem. 

“I say we just make this a quickie. Get in the bed and get rid of your pants” Alistar scrambled under the doona cover and unzipped his short tossing those aside. Jay climbed in and tossed his wet broad shorts before settled next to very excited Alistar.

Neither of them had been sexual active with another being before. Their parents never really explained “birds and bees” because they were naive or didn’t think their children considered intimacy. Both of them had watched gay porn along with other discreet media materials. For Alistar his older brother Azazel was a wealth of information to about this particular area. Alistar was grateful for that alone he wouldn’t dare approached his father about this at all. 

“Jay…”Alistar whimpers feeling Jay’s mouth kissing his neck intensely his hands travel to down between Alistar’s legs seeking what he wanted. Fingers tips grabbed a hold of the throbbing organ and proceeded to stroke it rigorously, Jay watched Alistar face expressed pure ecstasy. 

The two off them were very much intertwine, Alistar’s clung onto Jay’s back feeling the grinding against their abdomen Jay erection was rubbing against Alistar’s. Alistar fingers clung onto Jays back his nails grazing the flesh mildly. “Jay…… uhfff” Alistar moaned as he climaxed leaking warm seed all over Jay lower half. Jay brought his lips up to Alistar’s kissing him releasing them allowing them to breath. Jay had came and Alistar felt it the warm dampness between his legs.

Neither of them wanted to separate has Jay remained lying on top of Alistar enjoying the after glow before he shifted off him. Alistar rolled over to his side and stared into their lovers eyes, Jay had such blue eyes that was now reminding him of the ocean on a calm day. The only sound that was made was two of getting their breath back to normal pace, their hearts beaten rapidly soon settled down.

“I wouldn’t mind doing that again, I think we best get ourselves cleaned up before they come back” the two of sprung into action the rush to clean up Alistar miracle the messy bed. Jay planted one last kiss on Alistar lips putting their wet shorts back onto their body. Alistar thrown his shorts and shirt back on though the remnants of Jay’s semen was still on him.

“I’m feeling pretty icky Jay” Alistar whined lucky the miracle away the messy bed, it left themselves to clean the evidence off them.

“Here take my towel and go to upstairs bathroom” Alistar nodded taking the towel and rushed out of the room. Jay had went across the hall way into the en-suite and began to shower himself. Alistar was relishing the water cleaning the seed from his skin, they managed to get away with it thankfully the rest of the family hadn’t returned.

Soon enough a tired Gabriel, Deva, Aziraphale supporting a moaning sunburned Crowley and Cain had returned from the beach. All of them noticed how quiet it was, though the sound of running water peaked Cain’s interest. He headed towards the room he was sharing and noticed the bathroom door was closed.

“Jay you in there?” Cain called through the door way. Jay finished up his shower and grabbed a towel to put around his waist before opening the door.

“Hey Cain, you can use the shower now” Jay bypassed his brother and dug into his bag for clothes to wear. Cain looked at his brother for a moment noticing some small scratches on his back. Jay wasn’t aware that Alistar sharp blacken nails made contact with his skin. “Brother you got some odd scratches on your back? Where did those come from?” that made Jay’s eyes widen he looked at his brother oddly.

“What you talking about Cain?” Jay put on his shirt and covered his naked back up from Cain’s prying eyes. 

Cain just smirked to himself Jay was acting rather guilty, he decided to go into the bathroom to shower. Jay thought for a moment and slid a hand under his shirt to discover little abrasions on his shoulder blade then his mouth fell open. His brother observation of him now raised alarm bells, all Jay could hope for is his father’s not finding out about this.   
“My dear you really should have worn a shirt or something your red as a tomato” Aziraphale led his husband into the bedroom. Crowley was wincing in pain unaware that the bathroom was occupied by Alistar. Alistar had managed to clean himself off it was then he heard voices over the water and started to panic. Turning off the shower he grabbed a towel began to dry himself off. 

“I do hate the sun sometimes. I forget these mortal bodies do cook” he winces as Aziraphale wondered about miracle healing his husbands pain away. Crowley looked his husband as he took off his glasses which left odd markings around his snake eyes, “I’ll take care of this dear” Aziraphale proceeded to place his hands over the sore flesh which began to turn back to its pale colour.

“Thanks angel your a life saver, now shall you join me in the shower hmm” Aziraphale was pulled into his husband’s arms then headed over to the closed bathroom door. “I think someones in there the doors locked” Crowley banged on the door which Alistar quickly unlocked. Crowley pulled the door open to see the Beelzebub kid emerge.  
“Sorry I had to use the shower would you excuse me please” Alistar shuffled away out of the room Crowley looked into the bathroom and then at his husband. Alistar walked along the landing before almost colliding with his sister. “The downstairs bathroom is occupied is this one free?” Deva asked though Alistar was quickly to respond.  
“No Deva it’s being used by Crowley and Aziraphale you just going to have to wait” he said as he continued down towards the stairs she notices some red marking on Alistar’s neck. Deva’s eyes narrowed as she followed her brother down the stairs before stopping him in his tracks.

“Why you staring at me for?”

“Why you have a hickey on your neck…..?” Alistar moved his hand to cover up his neck though he still held Jay’s beach towel. Deva then grabbed the towel off him and started to think. The fact that Deva was now picking up subtle difference with her brother’s body sending alarm bells off in Alistar’s head.

“I don’t have a hickey. How would you even know what that is? Might be an insect bite or something” Alistar was desperate to try come up with a plausible reason behind the red mark. He didn’t realise that Jay had marked him during that quickie; Alistar felt his lips kiss him and suckle his flesh that left a clearly a large spot for all to see. Eventually Jay emerged from his room noticed The Beelzebub kids were standing in the hallway. Jay eyes went to the large hickey clearly Deva was suspicious of it.

“Hey have you seen my towel….” Jay slid between them and retrieved it off Deva; her eyes narrowed and stared at the Crowley lad. “Why does my brother have you towel? And care to explain that” Deva grabbed Alistar’s wrist revealing the hickey on his neck to Jay.

“Jay did my dear brother get attack by some insect on the way back home cause he got some rather interesting bite mark hmm” Deva gist Alistar was fearing the worst. Deva waited patiently for answer with her arms crossed against her chest.

“Alistar was attack by some insects. We had to try and fend the them off unfortunately one stung him. So the towel was used to keep protect until we got back here for some ice” Jay concocted up a lie which Deva wasn’t buying into. Upstairs Gabriel had emerged and walked down stairs to where the children were standing. “Hey whats going on down here?” Gabriel looked Alistar who had his hand covering his neck awkwardly, his eyes then went to Jay and Deva who was pulling a face.

“Apparently Alistar got bitten by some insect his got a huge red spot on his neck” Deva noticed Alistar had his hand over it again. Gabriel moved closer to him with a concerned look on his face.

“Son let me have a look please? If its bite you can heal it over its fine” he spoke calmly though Deva still giving Jay a dirty look before heading past him down the hall to the other bathroom. Alistar reluctantly removed his hand to revealed the red mark and feared what was going to happened next. Gabriel looked his sons face, Alistar purple eyes were avoiding his gaze felt rather guilty. Gabriel noted his sons expression he could tell something wasn’t quite right at all.

Jay hadn’t moved from his spot, Gabriel turned around to address him “I’ll tend to this, Jay thanks for at least trying to help my son” Gabriel said in a blunt tone. He brought his hand over the redden mark and soon it disappeared. Jay swallowed as the arch angel had moved towards him and stood in beside him “I knew what that was so don’t do that to him again” Jay stared at Alistar heeding the man’s words “Okay” Jay said in a small voice the angel proceeded into the kitchen area for a beverage to drink.

“Thanks dad….” on that note Alistar was feeling the pent up anxiety dissipated he decided to go out to the decking, Jay decided to follow him out and then closed the door behind him. The sun was no longer above them the sky now heading towards the horizon. Alistar gripped the balcony railing after what happened inside. Jay took up a spot not so close to Alistar they both stared out at the ocean. “I hate to say this Alistar our love is no longer a secret. You left scratch marks that Cain noticed on my back”

“Well you clearly given me a love bite that now been seen by my father and sister”

“Okay we have both made some mistakes in the heat of the moment. No point dwelling on it lets hope that it doesn’t spread any further than your father, sister and my brother” Jay admitted to Alistar.

“Jay I think we should cool down for now… keep contact minimal” Alistar said flatly that left Jay feeling sadden he lent against the balcony railing and faced the house.  
“I think we’re moving too fast…..I agree try and keep things quiet for now” Jay felt frustrated that he couldn’t stand having to sacrifice their relationship. There desires to be with each other after the night at the club had escalated to a dinner date, confessions and now sexual romp in bed.

“Jay I think we might as well come clean with everyone in there. Get this off our conscious why keep hiding it” Alistar pleaded to the blonde who noticed the crowd behind the door way watching them. Alistar saw the look upon Jay’s face and wiped his eyes before following his gaze. 

The door opened and Crowley came out into the summer evening air, the others remained inside and watched Crowley walked over to Jay. Alistar remained where he stood and watched inattentively. “Jay little bird told me you and Alistar here being more than just friendly mates” Jay facial expression was like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Would that little bird be Cain? Fine father you want to know. I have fallen hopelessly in love…. With Alistar” Jay voiced trailed off towards the end that Crowley looked at the Beelzebub lad with a glare then back at his son. It was hard to try and process what his son just confessed, more so the fact that happened to be Gabriel’s son who wasn’t much of a looker.

“Mr Crowley I’m sure you understand this, you been with Aziraphale for centuries and regardless of what you were you loved him. If you want us to end this now.. "Alistar took in a deep breath and waited Jay’s eyes darted between the two of them waiting for Crowley’s reply. The redhead demon ran a hand through his hair “Jay I’m not one to be prejudice, I’m concern for what may happen when this whole thing is over. It will leave you heart broken I hate to see you like that” Crowley took off his shades and ran a hand over his face. 

“Does this mean Aziraphale knows?”

“Everyone in there kind of knows son, mixed feelings trying to process how this came to be” Crowley took in a sharp breath and clicked his tongue his snake eyes glaring into the two of them intensely.

“So whats to be of us then Mr Crowley sir?” Alistar moved away from the railing and stood next to Jay.

“Alistar I know what it is like to fall in love at first sight. Its going to take bit of time to accept this trust me I don’t plan to tell anyone else” Crowley spread out his arms and hugged Jay who leaned into his father’s arms.

Gabriel soon emerged from the door way watched Crowley and Jay hug each other he went over to his son and pulled him aside to talk to him.

“Father I’m sorry if you wish to give me a stern earful might as well go ahead” Alistar said bravely he looked down at his feet feeling ashamed. Gabriel looked at his son before wrapping his arms around him pulling him close “Alistar you hadn’t done anything wrong, you clearly followed your heart. I won’t tell your mother or anyone else about this. For now I think maybe you two should cool down” Gabriel patted Alistar on the head looking down into his sons purple eyes. Both Jay and Alistar were some what relieved though they needed to take it slower for here on out.

Inside Cain watched and somewhat smiled to himself Aziraphale stood next to him placed a hand on his shoulder “I guess you were right on the money there Cain. What an odd revelation to witness today” his voice was somewhat upbeat and cheery tone that Cain could tell he wasn’t mad at all.

Deva couldn’t take the scene seeing her father hugged Alistar whilst she felt a wave of anger and jealously hit her. There was one more day of holidaying to get through and tomorrow they better be doing something she wanted to do. Go to the Amusement park and have fun with her father. She couldn’t care less about the Crowley’s being there.

**GOD POV**   
_Sometimes love can form between to people, regardless what status they were. Regardless of anything there will be a bridge that will be formed and build upon. Its up to them whether to make it stable or will outside threats and conflict cause the bridge to fall apart and become un-fixable forever. For some they may fall in love when it may not exists its more less the problem that Azlinn Crowley was experiencing right now._

_Azlinn had spent most of the day doing chores about the house, she tended to the garden and of course drank merrier. The cheque still laid out on the table she couldn’t cash it in due to being the weekend. One thing was still eating her up inside her conflicting feelings towards Sarai Beelzebub. Her mind went back to when she and Sarai talked before the whole painting incident. Sarai expressed her love for art and going to the gallery. This given Azlinn idea though she didn’t have Sarai’s contact number at all. It was then Azlinn moved from her seat grabbed the cheque and took it up stairs. She placed in a safe place then went over to her sister Jophiel’s room._

_Reluctantly Azlinn opened the door that had been closed for some time emotions were surfacing again. Everything inside was untouched and oddly enough laid out on the bed was Jophiel’s phone and her treasure fan. Azlinn reached down and picked up the phone hoping it wasn’t flat luckily it sprung to life and already on the home screen.  
The phone background photo struck her deep down, it was her with Jophiel together she quickly clicked onto the contacts icon. After scrolling through the alphabet Sarai number appeared then she quickly transfer the digits into her own phone before turning Jophiel’s phone off again. The image of the two of them disappeared and Azlinn placed the phone back down on the bed before leaving the room closing the door._

Sarai’s ears perked up to her phone ringing, picked it up and noticed it was unknown number. Sarai was hesitant to answer it, she was busy trying out a new craft trick she saw on Instagram before the call came interrupted the video.

“Hello Sarai speaking who is this?” 

“Hi Sarai its me Azlinn Crowley”

“Azlinn how you get my number I only given it to your sister”

“I know….and well I was wondering if you like to go to the art gallery maybe we can talk I don’t know” Azlinn was stumbling over her words she was feeling anxious with what she was doing right now.

“I’m curious of your offering I hadn’t left the house today at all I could do with a break” Sarai shifted in her seat as she bookmarked the video onto her Instagram feed.  
“Shall I come by and pick you up then it wouldn’t take me too long” Azlinn was feeling anxious as she waited for Sarai to reply to her question.  
“Sure I suppose so I’ll send you the address. I’ll be outside the gate waiting” Sarai ended the call and began to straighten herself up. Gotten up from her chair and grabbed her hand bag and headed out of her room. After walking the landing and noticing there wasn’t anyone around she proceeded downstairs and towards the front door. There hadn’t been any sign of their mother at all, opened the front door and closed it.

Azlinn was feeling tingly as she got herself ready. Leaving her flask behind she hope she wasn’t too drunk to be driving the car. Eventually Azlinn headed out of the house, got into her car and started up the engine. Sarai text message was on the phone display as Azlinn drove in the direction of the housing estate to see Sarai waiting there next to the gate she pulled over. 

“I hope you hadn’t been waiting long” Azlinn said watching the Beelzebub get into the car closing the door. “Not really mother hadn’t been aroused from where ever they were hiding so lets go” Sarai smiled which made Azlinn feel warm inside. 

Stanley Picker Gallery was in the middle of Kingston area and was where Azlinn frequents. It was very community based gallery for the local artist to display their pieces to the public. Sometimes even sell a piece or two Azlinn kind of hope sometime she be able to sell original piece of art. The drive through the town was one with small talk between Azlinn and Sarai though, Sarai was sharing her latest craft ideas she been trying out at home, Azlinn listened to her until she parked the car.

“I swear some of those videos I see online. I had to try out myself and some of them do work well” Sarai talked enthusiastically they soon got out of the car. Azlinn knew about those random videos herself though she really never consider testing their theory methods out. They were indeed clever but a lot of them were done in such a way that leads the watcher mesmerised into thinking it was possible. They entered the gallery and Azlinn was greeted by the owner with a hug.

“Azlinn Crowley nice to see you, and wait you look familiar” the proprietor address Sarai like she was some celebrity. “I’m Sarai Beelzebub” Sarai offers her hand as she was given a firm handshake before they were lead into the gallery area. “I’m honour to have a Beelzebub graced our humble gallery with your presence. How is your mother these days?” he asks as he played with his tie as Azlinn couldn’t stand the way they were acting towards Sarai. 

“Thanks for the welcome can we just be left alone” Azlinn said politely the proprietor understood and left them. Azlinn just smiled awkwardly so did Sarai “talk about being treated like royalty, I honestly wish I wasn’t” Sarai walked along side Azlinn they soon came across first piece of artwork gracing the walls. First piece was like one for the eye to be trick into seeing different things knowing it had various representations to each person who looked upon it. 

“Interesting what some people can like say this is art. I guess I’m use to classical pieces that are well of people specially those renaissances paintings. They often look so beautiful” Sarai spoken softly Azlinn was still staring at the painting listening to her of course. Art in any form Azlinn appreciates each uniquely, she happened to agree with renaissance pieces they do tell a story beautifully to the viewer.

“I can appreciate each persons creation. Art doesn’t necessary represent anything just have to use the imagination and you will understand what they trying to convey” Azlinn moved over to the next piece of art Sarai followed she still trying to see whatever is meant to be hidden in the painting.

“Are you really sure Uriel, I mean more I look it I’m trying to see why this piece is appealing” Sandalphon stood there trying to make sense of the large painting on the wall.   
Next to him Uriel stood, she was one of the models that Jay was often paired with in Harrods booklets. The two of them were in the gallery looking at a potential art piece for the agency. It was rather unusual seeing them together, Sandalphon did become quite fond of them. Ever since Michael had vanished, Uriel memories of them had too they don’t even remember their illegitimate child Raphael who grew apart from his parents.

“The colours the lines its like, so calmly and peaceful and I think it add pop colour” Uriel gesture with her hands she snuggled up close to her boss. Sandalphon was trying to get his head around what Uriel was visualising though. Azlinn notice Mr Sandalphon and Uriel admiring a piece, it was then also brought up the fact her brother been out of work for a while. Azlinn couldn’t help notice there was something going on between Sandalphon and Uriel. Sarai eyes notices how Azlinn was staring at a couple, she moved towards them interrupting their conversation.

“Excuse me are you Mr Sandalphon of the modelling agency? I thought I recognise you and your companion” Azlinn said politely as the two of them turned to see auburn hair woman standing there.

“Indeed I do believe your Azlinn Crowley, your quite artist from what I hear. I see your not alone” Sandalphon eyes land upon Sarai who venture over to where Azlinn was. Uriel gaze at the two women both were quite beautiful she didn’t feel intimated by them. 

“Your very pretty girl, the two of you could be models with those faces. Specially you, that dark hair and pale complication your eyes very beautiful blue” Sandalphon was taken in by how enchanting Sarai looked. 

“I’m flattered, I don’t think I wish to be a model its very much not for me” Sarai felt a little flustered her cheeks did blush a little over the compliment she was given.

“So modest I see, so what brings you here?”

“I was wondering when my brother will be going back to his job?”

“Oh I had talked that with your father; and Jay understands”

“I cant help but feel there’s more to this; Jay works hard to maintain his spot at your agency. All the sudden Jay been cast aside and not even consider for work at all” Azlinn eyes narrowed upon the bald man, Uriel now feeling threaten though she was tempted to step in and defend Sandalphon from the Crowley woman.  
“Every model is given a chance to work, sometimes there is a lull and they have wait to until they are picked again. If you think Jay was going to be forever a stable in the Harrods spread; it doesn’t last forever dear. Uriel has been picked up for a fashion label spread so she wouldn’t be feature in the Harrods booklets” Sandalphon sounded sympathetic towards Azlinn who was still trying to make sense of what was said.

“Its the truth, sure Jay had his chance though unless he starts to take his work more seriously he will be considered potential asset for other opportunities” Uriel injected her subtle words into the conversation between Sandalphon and Azlinn. Sarai was feeling rather awkward standing there being somewhat part of this conversation that has nothing to do with her at all.

“Right...well I’ll leave you two alone then nice to meet you” Azlinn excused herself wandered down the corridor. Sarai followed after her it wasn’t her place to pry into Azlinn’s problems but her face was expressed mixture of emotions at that moment that it was hard to ignore.

“That was kind of intense, I hope this doesn’t put a damper on us enjoying the gallery. Are you okay?” Sarai looked at Azlinn she sighed and moved onto another art piece which had a bench in front of it she needed to sit down. The weight of everything was pressing down on Azlinn’s shoulders her sister gone, her family on holidays leaving her to be the responsible one. Azlinn couldn’t take keeping everything bottled up inside any longer and needed to vent.

“Does it look like I’m okay? I miss my sister and my family. I never felt so alone.” Azlinn clasped her hands in her lap. Tears were forming in her eyes, she didn’t want to cry in front of Sarai. Azlinn wept as Sarai dug into her bag and found unused tissue and gave it to them.

“I understand how your feeling, I too do get lonely at times. I also have to deal with my burden knowing that I hurt my younger brother. This is a purity bracelet designed to keep the demonic side at bay. Feels like a like long time ago I had this fight or something made me feel so angry that...” Sarai was struggling with the words, it was a painful memory and Alistar was unfortunate victim to her wraith.

Azlinn wiped her eyes and listened she remained complacent, the fact that Sarai had a purity item on her and she didn’t made her wonder why. “I’m sorry how insensitive of me I should let you talk” Sarai sat down on the bench next to Azlinn.

“I didn’t think you and I were so alike, I struggle with my demonic side I don’t have the privilege of a purity item. Once again my fathers fail me I can’t live up to their standards” Azlinn felt wave of anger hit them Sarai felt it that they wondered if they should do something.

“Azlinn I want you calm down, take some breaths. Believe me this bracelet sometimes feels like a shackle to me. I don’t want this to spoil the time we are having together” Sarai wrapped arm around Azlinn comforting her they sat there for a moment, the closeness was warm and friendly Azlinn took in some breaths and start to compose herself.  
“I wonder would you ever consider doing this again? Maybe when I’m not emotional wreak” Azlinn stood up from the bench Sarai followed suit and faced her with a subtle smile. “I never really had much in friends, this was nice regardless of the hiccups I feel like we should” that was welcoming news to Azlinn’s ears. The idea of being in love with Sarai pretty had been dispersed to now settle upon a friendship instead. Finally the two of them left the gallery, Azlinn dropped Sarai off at her house before driving back to the empty home alone.

Elsewhere Azazel walked along side his boyfriend Raphael the two of them headed into the apartment complex together. They been going through a rough patch, they have talked it over and the idea of spending time just chilling indoors was going to be a change of pace. After their shift at the club was over and Adelaide was given money to catch cab home Raphael decided to charm his boyfriend into coming over. Azazel accepted of course they had a couple of drinks in them.

“Raffy….” Azazel was snuggled up against them walked through the foyer to the elevator. They stumbled into the elevator and Raphael hit the floor button before turning his attention to his man. “You are pretty tipsy aren’t you, we will just chill out on the couch and cuddle” Azazel giggled like a school girl he hung off his boyfriends arm, the two of them exited the elevator and walked over to Raphael’s door.

Fumbling around with the keys he got the door open and turned the light on to reveal a bachelor pad that was never clean. Azazel did notice some clothes tossed about on the ground a shoe or two around which Raphael quickly picked up and flung them into the bedroom.

“I’m not really the most tidiest person, though do you really want to watch movie…..or” Raphael sat down next to Azazel cuddled him. Raphael been with Azazel for sometime, and they hadn’t gone very far in the intimate aspect of their relationship. Mostly been oral, fondling and occasional lap dance here and there. Azazel was very coy when things started to go too far for them that it brought up the trauma of the past. At that moment Azazel’s mind had drifted off to the first time he met the angel in this very place.

**GOD POV**   
_It was that memory trigger inside Azazel mind he saw the whole thing play out in his head. He was running; he felt his whole body struggling and morphing into something hellish. The man behind was the client he was out with, but things went in direction Azazel didn’t want it to go. The fact the client wanted more than just a companionship, that was one area Azazel doesn’t go deep into. There were rules that Azazel had put in place more less to protect himself and his clientele. There was to be no sexual interactions exchanged, he was there to be delightful companion for a night out._

_Azazel felt the pain ebbing from his wounds that were inflicted, blacken blood was exposed to the cold night air. It didn’t help his demonic size had been antagonised from its dormant state. He had to run away from this man, it was a horrible nightmare unfolding before his own eyes._

_Azazel heels were striking the pavement they saw possible detour and turned into only to run the few meters before hitting a dead end. Fear was gripping him more so he looked at his hands, the nails were blackening and nary that he scratched at the fence in front of him. Pain filled every inch of him he struggled against the fence like a trapped animal. Horns were peaking out of his head causing blood to drip down onto his face. The man behind him was still coming though everything went dark.  
Azazel eventually opened his eyes to see he wasn’t in the alley way anymore, he was inside a room that was a mess. The change of scenery caused Azazel to panic, they leapt off the couch spun around to see a man standing there._

_“Where am I?” Azazel looked around the place he then spotted a door he was going to make his escape through. The man didn’t want to startle Azazel anymore than he is now though he needed to address the scared being. Azazel leapt from the couch in a flurry of fear made a break for the door._

_“I got to get out of here” Azazel cried almost stumbling over some of the items lying on the floor. Raphael watched Azazel struggled to open the door before turning around to notice he wasn’t alone. Standing in front of him was a man, wearing white had such piercing blue eyes with wavy light brown hair. Azazel slumped against the door realising he had avoided the man who was chasing him before._

_“How did I end up here?” that was a good question Raphael was surely to answer at this point._

_“I saved you Azazel Beelzebub, I was assigned to by god to protect you” it was then light emulated around Raphael that made Azazel almost faint in shock. In a swift movement Raphael caught Azazel and placed him onto the couch._

_“What? How you know my name?” Azazel had so many questions he just allowed the man tend to his wounds. “My name’s Raphael I’m an angel, just sit tight I’ll tend to your wounds” Azazel watched the angels hand hover close to his face. A light emulated from Raphael’s hand started to heal up the facial wounds and then he ran his hand over his head healing him._

_Once Raphael mended him Azazel they had grown close to the angel. They would see each other secretively until Gabriel had brought night club establishment, Azazel suggested Raphael to take up the role as manager since then they been inseparable._

Sitting on the couch Raphael stroked Azazel hair it was then Azazel sat up and looked at him.

“Raffy I been thinking about us...maybe I should stop being a shrew. You been extremely patient with me angel time for me to reward you.” Azazel shifted off the couch and stood up.

Raphael couldn’t believe what Azazel said as he watched them removed their large fur coat and tossed it onto a chair. From there Azazel some how graceful removed his clothing and discarded them onto the coat before revealing some very feminine under wear.

“Raffy..I really want you….”Azazel purrs he laid himself onto Raphael’s body kissing his lips whilst his hands undid Raphael’s shirt. “Azazel… you sure….” Raphael wanted to make sure Azazel was doing this not because he isn’t thinking clearly at all. 

“I’m positive Raffy….” he placed another kiss on the angels lips.

The two of them soon moved from the couch into the bedroom. Raphael soon laid Azazel onto the bed and removed whatever clothing between them, Gasps and moans escaped Azazel’s lips filled Raphael’s ears watching Azazel withering with pleasure under him.

Inside the dark Crowley home Azlinn had retired for the night, her trip to the gallery with Sarai was one that had been therapeutically in a way. She and Sarai talked and made a connection, Azlinn wish that could evolved into something more than just friends. Maybe Friends with Benefits Azlinn entertained the thought in her head before settling down into her bed. Outside there was a shadowy figure lurking, watched the light go out before disappeared.


	8. Days in the sun are over

**GOD POV**   
_The weekend had went by so many things have happened. Crowley and Aziraphale had become aware of the relationship that their son Jay had with Alistar. Of course Deva still no accepting it and willing to hold it over her brother’s head. Deva did get to go to Dreamland the amusement park and spent much time with her father on the rides minis her brother. Cain and Jay dragged Alistar onto the roller coaster which he reluctant went along with. It felt like things were going to be alright between Jay and Alistar. Crowley and Aziraphale were more on the side lines watching their kids enjoy themselves._

_Eventually they will have to make the trip back home. Monday rolled around and Azlinn went about what she had to do, even though her family be coming home today she needed to straighten up the house. More so she had to go to the bank to cash the cheque she got in._

_Azlinn had been dwelling in Jophiel’s room wondering what they should do with all her sisters possessions. Whether they should be packed up and stored else where or left as it is. Taking a swig from her flask Azlinn felt determined not to mop about the house and get out. The cheque was the main she needed to cash in so badly, hopefully it wont bounce or been cancelled without her knowing it._

_The local bank was busy with people coming in and out the door. This was the Crowley’s family bank they all had accounts here. Whatever little earnings they had sat in their accounts idly awaiting to be spent. It was then Azlinn remember she have to have Jophiel’s account closed that just brought up the whole lot of memories again. She didn’t want to have another bout of tears in public so she sucked it up as she entered the building._

_There was a queue at every teller window so she had to wait until it was her turn with the cheque in hand. Anxiety was now over taking Azlinn whilst she waited for her turn, again worried if the cheque gets declined. At least the past payments she received from Beelzebub had deposited fine into her account. Not far from her was a man standing quietly checking her out. Azlinn would sneak a glance from the side yet pretend to not pay much attention to him._

“Next please” the bank teller called Azlinn moved up towards the front of the line though. Her mind was thinking whether to call her fathers and investigate about closing her sisters account. It wasn’t long before Azlinn proceeded to the next teller with her cheque in hand “Azlinn Crowley, nice to see you again. Hows the family been?” the conversation between her and teller was unusual she didn’t want to end up going into that.

“Besides losing my sister not long ago I been wondering about closing her account” the question caught the teller by surprise as Azlinn had the most awkward expression their face she looked like she was going to commit a felony. “I’m sorry to hear that, must be hard for you. Well you need to come back with at least your fathers and from there process will commence. For now your cheque been deposited into your savings account” the teller given Azlinn a smile. Azlinn just nodded and left the teller and walked towards the door that led out of the bank. Azlinn turned to notice the man again looking at her.

He was handsome; dark and mysterious he had this somewhat smouldering look to him which had made her heart jump a little. Azlinn felt on edge with his staring that he proceeded over towards her. “Excuse me miss? Was wondering if you could help me” Azlinn turned around to see the man standing right near her he seem to be carrying deposit slip.

“I don’t work here” she politely stated then continue walking the man didn’t stop talking “Its just couldn’t help notice your quite pretty. Well I know this seems somewhat forward of me. Could I possibly have your number?” he offered the blank side of the deposit slip and pen towards Azlinn.

Azlinn couldn’t believe what was happening. The whole thing seemed bizarre though she had to think it over quickly. Her instincts were telling her to decline and hope that was enough for the man to leave her alone. Part of her was like wondering if was worth taking a chance there and then. 

“I haven’t seen you around here before? I’m flattered by your offer though….”

“Why not we go out have some coffee and get to know each other, the number can wait” the man said with a smile. 

“Well I don’t see the harm in that what’s your name?”

“Stefan and you are?”

“Azlinn”

“That’s such a lovely name. I take your parents must been the sort that like those unique names these days. At least it could been worst ever met someone named Apple?”  
Azlinn smiled at Stefan who accompanied her out of the bank. The two of them walked down the street lucky there was a place near by that Azlinn does liked going to. Even her brothers tend to rave about the coffee there. After placing their orders Azlinn didn’t know what Stefan liked being new to the area. So she decided to order the safest thing on the me a very bold move Azlinn thought to herself. 

Stefan had found a table and kept for them to sit at until Azlinn returned and sat down. 

“Azlinn I love to learn a bit about you what do you do?” Stefan asks he leaned forwards his chair he had his hands clasp on top of each other on the table. Azlinn looked into his dark eyes easily getting lost in his gaze. This feeling was a lot different to when she was pinning for Sarai. 

“I paint, I use to do a lot of commission work for one wealthy family the Beelzebub’s. Sadly that pretty much have fallen through. I hope that some day some of my original pieces will be sold” Azlinn felt herself smile then pushed some her blonde hair behind her ear. Stefan was still giving her a smouldering grin.

“Wow your an artist. Do you have anything on show at the gallery at the moment?” 

“Well I no sadly I only had one client purchase my paintings”

“Right, I guess that’s unfortunate that you aren’t well known”

“There are a lot of artist that live around here. It doesn’t bother me that I’m not being recognised” Azlinn was being humble. Soon the waitress brought her order over to the table and set it down in front of them. Stefan looked into the cup of black coffee and at the pastry that was sitting on a plate next to it. “I wasn’t sure what you prefer you seem like you black coffee straight” Azlinn now feeling awkwardness again Stefan reluctantly picked up the cup and brought it to his lips.

“I’m really feel weird that you allow me to order on your behalf” 

“I’m open to try new things. I want to know more about your connection to the Beelzebub family. Do you know much else beyond commission work you do for them”   
“Well its kind of hard to explain I don’t know them on a personal level though. From what I gathered Beelzebub had mention they work at a Nuclear Power company in London. They’re the CEO that’s pretty much top level management. Their husband Gabriel well he owns a LGTBQ nightclub called Euphoria never set foot inside there” Azlinn warbles on whilst Stefan faked interest in what she was sharing. Stefan took another sip from his coffee Azlinn followed suit hoping it will settle the alcohol she been drinking lately.  
“Interesting dynamics in one wealthy family; do they have children?”

“Yes they have about five of them, I haven’t met with them all personally. Just mostly one of them their eldest daughter Sarai, she works at the daycare my sister use to work at”

“That’s very low pay job, I guess they must rely on their mother to pull the majority of the income into the house hold”

“Well I wouldn’t be surprised there Stefan they’re practically socialites”

The two of them conversed for a while until their drinks were empty and the danish was gone. For the first time in a while Azlinn felt something. Stefan seemed very much into her and very inventive listener. Though the two of them soon left the cafe it was then Azlinn’s phone rang that she had to pick it up. It was her father calling her so she turned away from Stefan to answer 

“Hey dad whats up?”

“We are on our way back sweetie, I hope everything’s ok you did water the plants?”

“Oh yes of course, I wanted to talk to you about something when you do get back home”

“Ok then those plants better not suffer any spots or any bugs, oh Aziraphale wants to talk to you” 

Crowley handed the mobile phone over to the angel was who was desperately want to talk to his now only daughter. 

The Crowley’s were taking the train back from Margate but this time around the Beelzebub’s reluctantly join them. Crowley was wondering why Gabriel had taken the had miracle themselves their and missed out on a pleasant train trip. This time around the Beelzebub’s were in the same carriage they sat in finding it pretty pedestrian.  
“Hey Azlinn I hope everything is ok sorry for leaving you like that, but well it was hard offer to decline. The beach was wonderful and the place we stayed wow Crowley couldn’t stop raving about the bed. Makes me wonder if he appreciates my taste in furniture” Aziraphale giving his husband a look.  
“Everything’s fine father just hold on a second”

Azlinn put her hand over the receiver and turned to face Stefan who was waiting there patiently.

“Stefan its my family can we organise another time to meet up?”

“That’s fine I didn’t get you number”

“Right um do you still have that paper on you?”

Stefan dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out both items. Azlinn wedged the phone against her shoulder and ear she awkwardly wrote her number down. Stefan pocket the number and waved goodbye before leaving her alone. 

“Father sorry about that what was it you want to talk to me about?”

“Azlinn you alright?”

“I’m fine father I’ll see you when you get home okay”

“Bye sweetie” then the called hanged up Aziraphale handed the phone back to his husband.

“I was thinking you going to talk more than that”

“No point Crowley I rather talk face to face I don’t like mobile phones….”

“I’m get up and stretch my legs for a while”

Jay couldn’t stand sitting there whilst Alistar was not far away from him. He decided to move about the carriage. He spotted Alistar sitting alone whilst Deva and Gabriel sat behind him.

“Did it take this long to get from Kingston to the beach I swear miracle is quicker” Gabriel seemed unimpressed with his first train ride. Deva turned her phone notice there wasn’t any messages from mother at all, Gabriel kind of knew Beelzebub wasn’t one to fret.

“I think mother just didn’t seem to miss us. Maybe we should go away more often without the Crowley’s”

“Deva please this resentment towards them. Besides we may consider another trip at some point” Gabriel looked over at his son; Alistar then noticed Jay had appeared was leaning against the seat.

“Hey Alistar you want to get up and go for a walk?”

“Walk where we are on a train”

“We can walk the whole length of the train carriages”

Alistar wasn’t going to protest to that offer, he put his book away and followed Jay along the into the next carriage. It was then Jay pulled Alistar into an empty set of seats and kissed him. Alistar tried to pry himself away from Jay though he held him close looked into his purple eyes “I wanted to do that for a while what’s wrong?” Jay let Alistar go from his grasp as he looked out the window at the scenery.

“Nothing wrong I thought we agreed to tone down the affection. I know its just a kiss I quite longed for”  
“I get it Alistar don’t need to be a wet blanket. Good thing is that they know and its not a problem at all” Jay sighed he leaned his head into the back of the chair giving Alistar a disappointed look.

“Jay that kiss was so passionate making me feel so turned on” Alistar seemed to be blushing it was hard to tell due to the discolouration on his cheeks. “You sure you don’t want to another one” Jay whispered into Alistar’s ear. “No….” Alistar replied as Jay settled into the chair and sighed. The weekend trip had come to a close and this meant they will have to part ways. At least things were good between two of them.

The train soon pulled into Kingston station stop and Gabriel was eager to get off the train. They all disembarked and congregated on the platform with their bags in hand.  
“Well I guess this where we part ways then. Thank you for that vacation Gabriel was nice to meet Alistar and Deva”

“Yes I’m sorry we couldn’t make it any longer. I do wonder if the old wife missed me” Gabriel chuckled Aziraphale and Crowley just went along with the joke. From there they parted away, they all headed back to their homes. By the time they got back, Azlinn was there waiting for her family to return. She had been busy tidying up also checked the garden over which was ridiculous. Her father really cared about how his plants were coping. In her mind she still had Stefan face, it made her feel somewhat love that she couldn’t stop thinking about him.

“We have returned I trust that you didn’t say anything to my wife” Gabriel came through the front door, Hastur and Dagon were there waiting for them.   
“Welcome home and no they didn’t miss you at all” Hastur said flatly he relieved Gabriel of his bag follow by Alistar and Deva. 

It wasn’t long before the rest of the family had appeared mostly Azazel. He had a late night out which ended up at his boyfriends place was partially hung over. Hearing the voice of his father meant his younger siblings had returned and he really wanted to talk to Alistar. Hastur followed them up the stairs and deposited their bags in their rooms something they could have done themselves. Gabriel wasn’t going to argue with the help, Alistar saw his older brother was home “Azazel” Alistar went over to him.  
“I’m glad your back, I missed you how was the trip tell me” Azazel led his brother into his room and closed the door.

“The trip...oh I guess I could tell you, Gabriel invited the Crowley’s along. Jay was there”

“Oh Jay was there I have some secret news to share with you too” Azazel sat down on his bed he smiled and gestured for his brother to sit next to him. Alistar was itching to tell his brother what had happened he was still sketchy as to the extent of his progress with Jay.

“Well what is you want to share with me brother?”Alistar asked

“I want to hear more about your trip?”

“Its was good we went to Kent, father has a beach house there we stayed in. I much rather hear what you have to share brother”

Azazel noted Alistar was smiling to himself it was then Azazel decided spill his news to his brother. Azazel leaned towards his brother so they were more closer, he didn’t want to speak too loudly so he whispered his news into his brother’s ear. 

“I consummated my love with Raphael…. I spent the night over at his place last night after work. Wow I can’t explain how incredible it was indescribable. I felt what was pure ecstasy” Azazel words were like licking his brothers ears given him a wide eyed look. 

“You had sex with Raphael...” Alistar tried to make sense of it. He knew his brother seedy past he also told him he never slept with his clients. Even when he declined he was abused and threatened. Alistar remember the day Azazel had come home an emotion wreak and confined to him about it.

Details were revealed to Alistar about his dreadful nightmare. Then he mentioned how angel had appeared and saved him. Raphael had become a positive thing in Azazel’s life and one that isn’t fully accepted into the Beelzebub family though.

Whilst Gabriel had accepted and got a long with Raphael. His mother Beelzebub seemed to think Raphael is corrupted making Azazel to walk away his righteous role as a demon. Azazel felt caught in this tug of war he loved Raphael dearly yet his family didn’t.

“Yes brother what about yourself share away please” Azazel ran his tongue over his teeth playfully waiting for his brother to share his story. Alistar decided to speak in hush tones so far no one came in to interrupt them so he decided to spill “Jay and I did it” the words came out felt so foreign to him that left his brother surprised by it.

“Alistar you did what? how did this go from Jay resenting you to having sex with him?”

“Well brother that night in the club hadn’t be a disaster much it was just the idea he was misled. I’ll admit we weren’t that discrete when at the seaside. Father and Deva know about it now” Azazel gasped as he jumped off the bed and still in shock then flung his arms around his brother hugging him tightly. Alistar allowed his brothers embrace him it was always nice to feel his arms around him again in comforting way.

“Alistar I’m wow, does this mean your not longer a virgin….”

“I don’t know about that… unless you aren’t one”

“What did you guys do then?”

“Got in bed and well made out and he well jerked me off….”

“Oh wow...”

“We hadn’t a lot of time plus we didn’t technically know what to do. Kind of rushed tousle about the bed. Jay left large love bite on my neck and I scratched him. Clear evidence that everyone picked up on in the end. It was bit of a shock to them of course”

Azazel understood it was always the unfortunately thing about being in love. The fact that now their father knew and along with the Crowley’s Alistar hope his mother never hears about it.

“Ouch brother talk about bad luck, at least you tried maybe we should consider double date night” Azazel suggested Alistar stood up from the bed. It was clear his older brother was more pleased with himself than he was.

“That sounds great brother. I’m feeling a little tired I might go and lie down for awhile” Alistar left his brothers room and headed towards his own. Deva had been happy to see her beloved dog, he seemed well she looked him over and well played with him. Dog growl and wagged his tail about enjoy the much missed petting. 

“I’m sorry I had left you for a while dog. I really wished dad brought you along. The seaside was lovely besides having the Crowley’s there. My dear brother had to fall in love with one of them ugh” Deva ponder the thought through her head though she heard footsteps go by her opened door and then turned to see Alistar walking by. He didn’t look at her instead went straight into his room and closed the door. Deva decided to get up leaving the dog to scratch himself and settled down on his bed.

Alistar decided to tackle unpacking his bag and realise he needed to put the dirty clothes in the laundry. He hope the help wouldn’t be too freaked out though it wasn’t like they aware of his nocturnal admissions. 

“Hey Alistar did you enjoy the vacation dad taken us on?”

“Yeah of course Deva…..”

“Look brother now that I know your little dirty secret I wonder how our dear mother will react” Deva stroke her chin like she being devious, Alistar was trying to not feel like intimidate by her tactics. Deva took some strides closer to his side and looked deep into his eyes to see if he was guilt ridden.   
“Deva would you please go away”

“No brother I wonder how long I can keep quiet about this. Too juicy not to share maybe should tell Sarai and Adelaide maybe Azazel get a kick out of it”  
“For your information Azazel already knows about it. No need to tell anyone else okay!” Alistar said bluntly. Deva pouted she narrows her eyes at him it was clear that Alistar felt agitated about this discussion.

“You know how I feel the Crowley’s are such commoners, Alistar you need to find someone who is in your within our class of people”  
“Deva seriously how could you be such a hypocrite. The Crowley’s are wonderful people. The fact you believe the “whole we got to hate them” cause they were reason why this whole thing had started!!” Alistar had raised his voice which made his sister now feel testy. She bawled her hands into fists at her sides and took an intimidating stomp on the floor, she was looking for a fight.

“What’s is going on in here? Deva? Alistar?” Gabriel had come into the room and see his two children in midst of argument. Alistar just went back to his unpacking and Deva just gave up trying to antagonise him so she headed back to her room. Gabriel turned to his son and given him a pat on the back “Son look if Deva was being a pain in the neck, I’ll talk to her trust me I wouldn’t want to tell everyone about you and Jay” that made Alistar anxiety rise up as he tried to contain it. 

“Jay means the world to me, I been alone for too long father. I really love him and he loves me. Please make sure mother doesn’t hear anything about this” Alistar picked up the clothes he didn’t wore and put it back into drawer. Gabriel decided to let Alistar be for now. “Good to know Alistar, I was thinking whether to have them come here for a dinner or something” Gabriel left the room he decided to go check up on Azazel since he hadn’t seen him all weekend. Alistar stood there for a moment trying to process what his father said then decided to go after him.

“Father wait a second. Do seriously mean what you just said?”

Gabriel turned around to face him as Azazel inched near his doorway and listened and watched.

“What the fact I decided that maybe we should allow them to visit here”

“Wouldn’t mother oppose this idea of yours was unusual enough you had them stay with us for the weekend”

“Cause I’m tired of this I think if I could sway your mother. Maybe things between us and them don’t have to be so taboo”

“I do hope mother can be as opened minded as you father, you know their fixated they are in their ways specially regards to the Crowley’s. It be nice change of pace” Alistar said as he now wondered if this happened due to the whole relationship he is formed with Jay. 

Gabriel turned around and caught Azazel standing near his door way, he quickly darted into the room as his father proceeded towards him.

“Azazel hows the club been functioning, good I hope”

**GOD POV**   
_Whilst both families have returned their homes, they aren’t aware of what was happening. Elsewhere in unknown location Satan was having a conversation with his arch nemesis God. The two of them taken upon simulate human forms and decided to meet on mutual grounds which oddly enough the human world. This was first meeting that ever happened in which much was riding on it, God was being wary of Satan. Who use to be one of the many angels that had fallen from heaven into the bows of what is now known hell. They been at war since the beginning of humanity they will still forever be enemies, it was part of the whole ineffable plan._

_A rather tall dark hair male had taken form. This was what Satan had chosen for a vessel for his appearance on earth. He had sharpest blue eyes, pale complexion and was dressed rather elegantly he waited for the being suppose to meet. Satan senses heighten as he watched a woman approach him it wasn’t because he wanted to tempt her, it was cause she was God metatron inside her. God had blonde hair that was wavy and worn white suit and long white dress got, there was ebbing glints of light coming off them though people assume it be cause of the sun rays. God vessel had stopped as they immediately senses Satan’s presence._

“So you taken a huge step out of your safe haven of heaven, or am I just talking to one of your metatrons?” Satan looked at the woman and she just remained straight face.  
“Satan thy foul demon, I know your trying to prey upon some of the players already three of them come close to your grasp”

“Which you quickly thrown purity items on that’s not playing fair. Then again this game it’s dragging I want things to get interesting for me” Satan took out a cigarette from his pocket and then lit it with his fingertips. The smoke wafted about him and God wasn’t that impressed by it, true things were painfully slow and God was some how winning the game though Satan was getting tired of it.

“Love must trump hate, even if there forever has to be good and bad to balance the universe. Far as I know you could try all you want to tip the scales but it be pointless” God said she watched Satan move about in awkward pace he wasn’t going to allow this metatron tell him he was going to lose the game. Satan took a long drag of his cigarette and blew the smoke purposely at the woman’s face to see he could get a reaction from her.

“You can talk all you want, those items aren’t full proof you know it. I was very close to having two of the Beelzebub children in my corner. If they take those purity items off their demonic side will consume them completely and well the consequences wont be pleasant. Oddly enough the Crowley children still viable to me as well. Though I believe things might end going my way. You won’t be able to do much about it” Satan said smuggling he smoked the remainder of his cigarette and dropped on the ground to put it out.  
“Well see, demon for now I suggest that allow things to progress along in its own accord” GOD soon disappeared from Satan’s sight as he too vanished. 

**GOD POV**   
_After that meeting time had went by things started to happen, ones that may not be so in favour of God at all. Though God still waiting upon Cain to do his duty as the angel of love. He opened his book and there were so many names yet one pair stood out. It was clearly been there for a while and Cain honestly didn’t want to meddle with that. It pained him more and more that he will never see his own soul mate at all. In fact ever since he been Mystic Cain to public who were lonely, loveless and would pay him to tell them what they want to hear. Words in which give them hope in a sense. In fact it was a ploy in fact he worked out a way around his loveless life though it wasn’t a promising one.  
Though the more and more he preform this charade the more it was encouraging his demon side to slowly come up towards the surface. There been times where if Cain did get antagonised the human would see something unexplained happen before there eyes. God was well truly aware of this and Cain was called up to see them._

_Cain had returned home after another unsuccessful fling he couldn’t understand why he is constantly strike out. His fathers weren’t aware of what Cain was up to so they remained aloof. Whilst things between Jay and Alistar had become more slow burn rather than fast paced. Azlinn had been seeing Stefan for awhile though she isn’t aware of who he truly was at all. In fact to think this house was full of loved ineffable beings it wasn’t as perfect as it sounds._

_“Son your home late?” Crowley was lurking about the kitchen to catch him come in through the door and headed upstairs. Crowley noticed he didn’t even respond maybe cause he was whispered tone of voice. Cain just kept heading towards his room. He bypass Jay’s room and notice he was on his phone. Cain sensed it was clearly he was in some video call with Alistar. Cain moved along and then he reached what was his sister Jophiel’s room. Paused for a moment before opening it and looking inside. Everything was left untouched it was like Jophiel had died this was her memorial. Azlinn had explained that they need to close Jophiel’s account and various things considering they aren’t around anymore._

_Cain felt like spending time in there he moved the items off the bed and placed them aside. Then he laid down and closed his eyes. It was then a sudden pull of power had yanked them away and upwards that caught him off guard. Soon the bright light had diminished down and he was standing in the cathedral in front of the glow orb that is God. Next to them Cain eyes widen and he saw his beloved sister Jophiel standing there. She was dressed in white robes and had such aura of light around her she floated over to her brother and soon stood in front of him._

“Cain you been following a troublesome path that has worried me. You tricked people to love you and that isn’t right. Clearly your demonic side is thriving which isn’t good at all”  
“Whats the point Jophiel. I might as well become one of the demons and spend eternity in hell fire become ugly disfigured creature that wont be saved”  
“Cain I hadn’t left you. I seen everything that’s occurred in our beloved family”

“Jophiel you don’t understand, how desperate I am to find someone to fill the gaping hole that is grown inside me”

“Taking advantage of people who are just vulnerable and desperate as you are, then just casting them off. Sadly those people been tarnished by you”

“What you mean Jophiel?”

“These people aren’t fit for this world. They will soon be taken away by me to formed into stars in the sky. It’s only going to get you to stop and realised what your doing is wrong”  
Cain couldn’t believe what Jophiel was saying. Jophiel maybe angel in charge of the stars to think angel be so malicious and take innocent people away from their lives prematurely.

“Jophiel don’t you hear how cold and heartless that sounds. You can’t take do this!”  
“God decision to try and curb you onto the right path Cain. I’m sorry brother we will have to give you a purity item to wear to try and stop the demonic side from becoming too much for your mortal vessel to handle”

“No I want to be sent back! I don’t care anymore about this!” 

Jophiel face looked heart broken by her brothers outburst he was clearly resented her. God remained silent this was a matter that Jophiel must deal with alone.  
“Cain please when this is over don’t you want to be with me?”

“If it means I have to forever be the match maker and never one in love. Why can’t you put me out of my misery now God!”

“Brother until the time comes you do your role as Chamuel. If you going to clearly disobey God you might as well leave” Jophiel sounded so disappointed her brother was stubborn in his ways. Soon enough Jophiel and the scenery around him vanished to into darkness.

“Cain? Cain?” Crowley shaken his son trying to wake him up, arousing him to realise he was back in his sisters room. Overwhelm wave of sadness struck Cain he hugged his father who sat on the bed next to him.

“Whats wrong?”

“I miss her why can’t they take me away now” Cain cried into his father’s chest.

“I know we all miss her son; had you been asleep in here since early this morning”

Cain noticed the room was a brighter due to the sunlight coming in through the window. Vaguely remembered last night and hearing his father’s voice when he came into the house.

“Morning Cain”

Aziraphale greeted his son cheery then noticed Azlinn slide passed him going to her room. Crowley noticed her and raised a brow.  
“Young lady where you been?”

Azlinn paused and sighed she wasn’t in the mood for this discussion all she wanted was a shower to freshen herself up.  
“Father I was out with Stefan okay just got back home”

“We are just a little concern you hadn’t even like introduced him to us you know.”

Azlinn flung her hands up proceeded into the bathroom closed the door. Ever since she met Stefan she has completely gotten over her crush on Sarai the friendship still remained. In fact Azlinn been trying to even trying to talk to her girlfriend about men oddly enough Sarai had stated she didn’t fancy them.

Azlinn heart skipped a beat when that was said but it was immediately was struck with the truth. Sarai was asexual, never felt anything towards any gender. That would have been great to know might saved her all that time pinning for her. Not that it matters now she had a man in her life. Azlinn was reluctant to bring Stefan over to meet her fathers unaware that her time with him will come to end. Azlinn decided then to make a call she waited and soon Stefan answered.

“Hi Stefan it’s Azlinn is it possible we could meet up? I know you said you want me to wait until tonight but I need to see you now” Azlinn sat down on her bed.  
“Azlinn what is troubling you?”

“I know we been seeing each other for sometime I wanted to know do we have a future together?”

Stefan sat in his apartment in which he had taken from formal owner who is now deceased. Outside the window was a view of the river which he often gazed upon.  
“Azlinn your most wonderful woman I have ever met. I liked to think we have a relationship” Stefan had looked over at a laptop he been using. On there a screen showed the shifting of money being stifled away from the nuclear power plant company transferred into Beelzebub’s personal account. Stefan smiled to himself he was going to be putting end game into play for his master Satan.

“I just wanted clarification on what we have, I can’t wait to see you again”

“Its fine likewise I can’t wait to see you again” Stefan smiled to himself the phone call ended.

Stefan was pleased with himself even though God and Satan had discussed at great lengths as to whether there was much point in prolonged the game. It was Satan’s plan to force his play his hand one which was ineffable that God had allowed it. Agreement was settled upon and now they will be finished with this match.

Satan had his eyes on the vulnerable children who already have high raise demon levels inside them, that meant the Crowley’s lose two of their children. Stefan had instilled insecurities into Azlinn vulnerable mind, he learned how she may never been able to live up to father’s ideals.

Several hours had passed Stefan remained in his apartment, it wasn’t long until he summoned Hastur and Dagon. The two demons soon appeared he noted they had changed into civilian clothes free of their uniforms. 

“Xaphan, when will things start becoming unbearable for the Beelzebub's?”

“Hastur I learned much as I can about them. After a lot of infiltrating and I deduced the best way to cause a problem that so catastrophic they wouldn’t be able to avoid it”  
Xaphan gestured to the laptop that sat opened on the table revealing a lot of numbers alternating. Hastur and Dagon don’t understand what Xaphan was doing at all.  
“Is that a bomb?” Hastur brows knitted inwards as Dagon clung onto their arm.

“No this is the financial funds to the nuclear power company being shifted into Beelzebub’s account. Basically the company will notice their CEO embezzling their money right from under them. Beelzebub has no clue and be confronted with potential criminal charges that will drive them into the welcoming arms of Satan”

“Oh my that is very devious move Beelzebub only have one escape option that is to break free from the Arch Angel’s hold and evolve back into their evil self once more”  
“The thing is soon as Beelzebub snaps that’s it. They revert back to being the right hand to our master. Her husband and her kids will be at the brunt of their wraith. It be over soon and everything will be erased”

“I cant wait for that to happen” Hastur took a drag from his cigarette and blew smoke into the air, it swirled and made shape some what satanic. 

“Also add bonus, I think I might have some extra pieces to drag to our side. Azlinn and Cain Crowley”

“I thought we told you they weren’t to be focus on”

“Well both have been experienced bouts of their demon genetics that if I could pull the two of them together that could be a major win for the master. The Crowley’s already had lost a child which leaves three of them in play”

“Your going to recoup them for the master as well. That be a blow to the Crowley’s side they didn’t see coming”

Xaphan was pretty happy with his progress Hastur and Dagon were most definitely pleased. It wont be long before they be back to their normal hellish selves. Their clandestine meeting concluded Hastur and Dagon returned to the mansion. The moment the returned they heard the bellow of Beelzebub this be hopefully the last time they have to deal with this treatment.


	9. It went down like a lead balloon prt 1

**GOD POV**   
_There comes a time where, even I have to allow the shift in balance to occur. Even if it means that my chances in the game are being compromised by opponents moves. Regardless of how everything played out sadly the consequences must happen in order for progress to happen to move everything forward. The ineffable game had been going on for quite sometime and like the fact that there be forever the grudge between myself and Satan, this game had become tiresome for both of us._

_Some how we miss simple times when we waited around for anti Christ to vindicate war. The whole concept of pitting our own bosses against their subordinates in a family orientated environment wasn’t as what we hoped would been. Clearly Gabriel and Beelzebub wanted to keep close tabs on Aziraphale and Crowley who had gone native. From there the whole ineffable offspring were created. Combination of angel and demon placed into a vessel that was due to be reincarnated to live again to act as children.  
These ineffable beings were basically pawns in the game whilst the parents were the ones to keep them in check.. We hoped for the children to become spiteful towards each other, that never occurred they ended up getting along forming bonds in a sense. Everyone has to go through pain, anguish, loss in order to become stronger. I hated to see it end, hated to see if evil does win, though the cosmic balance has to be balanced out again._

_The day started as usual in both houses each had their own conflicting problems. For the Crowley’s they were concern about their welfare of what was left of their brood. They already had let go of Jophiel. Azlinn still been seeing Stefan, though doubts filled her mind to whether Stefan was defiant in their relationship.  
Cain had been depressed he still resented Jophiel and God’s judgement and no longer wanted to be consider angel material.   
As for Jay it was pure luck that Sandalphon had called him up with good news. After long time of no work a fashion label had requested for him to join the line of models for their collection. This brought much joy to Jay that he needed to tell Alistar about it._

_A lot of time had passed since Jay and Alistar were together. They maintained contact via video calls and text messages late at night. Nothing felt same between them everything had changed. Alistar feared his sister threats to tell his mother if he dared go to see Jay at all. Gabriel did talk to Deva about the matter she still held it over Alistar’s head.  
A pile of mail sat on the table where Aziraphale and Crowley were sitting. Both of them were feared the worst that reality of the situation had hit them hard._

“The business isn’t going so well; I don’t understand how we could be losing customers”

“Online bookstores people rarely want to go out of their way to spend money on a book that is marked ridiculous prices sorry angel” 

Aziraphale felt a little deflated by his husbands observation. Crowley seemed to understood the whole situation he was wondered if he could even maintain the bar he runs. The amount of money they were having to pull to keep their establishments open was out weighting the profits. 

“Honestly there handsomely priced cause they antique priceless history relics. I did have unexpected visitor come in to the shop. Remember Anathema Device? She married Newt Pulsfier”

Crowley then felt his mind drift back to that time they attending that wedding. Back then it just them and even so they wanted to get married. It was some what simple times even then the wonderful people they met during the first end of days happened they never really seen again. 

“Really how come you didn’t ask her to come here I would love to see her and Newt”

“She was just pass through, her and Newt had well children of their own. Two girls she showed me a picture of them. I think ah”

Aziraphale had pulled out a small pollard photo from his pocket then showed Crowley it he sat there looking at it intently.

“Did you know she writing her own novel. In fact Newt kind of helped her along with some crazy ideas the story sounds like something I would read”  
“Wow..I’m glad those two are happy together”

Times had changed so much they weren’t exactly getting hand outs like they did when they were in their formal job roles. They didn’t have that freedom to do what they meant to do. Miracles were frowned upon in the game and the husband had played by the rules.

“Is it wrong to say I miss what we had before angel”

Aziraphale looked at him he opened up an envelope and stared at the content of it. Aziraphale did miss the times they had alone, it wasn’t fair for them to think the children were a burden.

Azlinn came into the room and saw them sitting there and another pile of mail. She sighed as she went into where the liquor was that made her fathers take notice. Crowley stood up from his chair and went over to her as she tried to pour contents into flask.

“Oh lord how long you been raiding my booze young lady! Stop drinking” he barked Azlinn shoved him back as she was pretty much fed up. Drinking was one thing she tends to go to specially when she in a mood.

“Father leave me alone!”

“I wont leave you alone Azlinn you been very absent the past couple of days spending time with this Stefan. Whats going on talk to me I need to know I’m concern for you” Crowley glares at his daughter she just stared into the sink. Anger was breaching the surface and the grasp on the bottle became unnaturally tight. Crowley backed up as the bottle smashed sending the contents all over the sink and onto the floor. Aziraphale eyes widen something was clearly wrong with their daughter.

“Azlinn….calm down...” Crowley inched closer only to met with a shower of glass. Azlinn flung the broken bits of bottle at her father in anger. Aziraphale noticed their daughters claw like menacing hands and the bright glowing eyes.

“Crowley she turned….Azlinn fight that please. We know your capable of being pure hearten soul” Aziraphale plead Crowley moved over to his husband away from their demonic daughter.

“I’m never good enough for you….I never good for anyone!” Azlinn cried out in pain and grabbed whatever was in reach and flung violently at her fathers. Plates smashed against the wall, cutlery crashed the noise was enough to arouse Cain upstairs. He went over to where the banister and watched in horror.

“Crowley do something!” Aziraphale ducked as a knife flew towards him almost slicing into his jumper. Crowley had to step forward and then try and counter attack his daughter. He sent a burst of power her way which was effected, Azlinn calmed down and then collapsed onto the floor. Aziraphale was in shock he got up from hiding the table and Crowley went over to where she laid.

“This isn’t good I never thought our child would become this” Crowley scooped her up she was still unconscious Aziraphale went over and helped Crowley put her in a chair. Aziraphale placed his hands on either side of Azlinn’s face to try and gentle wake her up. 

“Dad whats going on?” Cain had descend down the stairs and went over to them. It probably was the first time he probably seen Azlinn turned on her fathers specially in demon form. Azlinn stirred she looked at her hands which had gone back to normal aside from the cut that was bleeding.

“Your sister had a demonic outburst son nothing for you to be concern with” Crowley ran a hand through his head he felt horrible. Cain looked solemnly at them and noticed the mess that was about the place “I’ll try and clean up this mess” Cain said he grabbed a broom and dustpan from the cupboard. Aziraphale left his daughter’s side Crowley sat down next to her. Jay wasn’t in the house at this time he had gone out to his modelling job. Azlinn soon stirred from her seat as she stood up.

“Azlinn go lie down, will deal with this mess”

“I’m sorry dad...I didn’t mean to lash out”

“I’m sorry darling. I didn’t mean to antagonise you I just worried about you” Crowley apologised to Azlinn as she headed upstairs. Cain continued clean picking up bits of glass one of the knives had landed into the portrait of the family painting. 

“Just as well Jay wasn’t here I hated for him to see this” Aziraphale pulled the knives out of the painting. With a wave of his hand he miracle the damage away. Cain couldn’t stand the fact that out of all the Crowley children Jay was having fore filling romance with Alistar that it made him feel very jealous.   
“Yeah lucky him, he seemed to have most luck with love in this family….” Cain mutters which Aziraphale’s ears perk up that he put the knives back into the knife block. 

“Cain come on we love you”

Cain was just fed up with everything more so that seeing his sister go psycho was clear reminder of what he will eventually become.

“Cain please talk to me you and Azlinn seemed to be so distant and troublesome lately bothered me and Crowley”

Cain placed the broom and dustpan back in the cupboard. He didn’t feel like talking at all.

“Son if there’s anything wrong don’t keep it bottled up we are here to listen” Crowley said Cain sighed before lent against the counter top in the kitchen.

“You remembered how I was assigned a role by God. That I have to fore fill until they decided to induct me into their legion of angels. I hadn’t been doing that job at all. I kind of already knew that Jay was going to be with Alistar cause their names are in the book together” Crowley and Aziraphale just looked at each other, more the fact Cain had known about it way before they found out.

“Cain you can’t be serious you defy your given role. What about your demonic side it hasn’t reared its ugly head has it like your sisters?”  
“It has happened and sometimes in front of strangers. Jay had witness it himself he didn’t want to say anything” Cain voice raised up a tone he was felt upset.  
“This is serious we need God to do something about this. I don’t want my children to be consume by Satan”

“Angel you married me. Part of the creation process of our children is our DNA combination it can’t be changed” Crowley reminded Aziraphale who was quick to disagree.  
“Doesn’t matter father I rather go to hell than be with my sister in heaven. I made too many mistakes I regret immensely” feeling frustrated Cain decided he better off getting out of the house. Crowley wanted to go after him but Aziraphale held his husband back allowing their son to leave.

“Let him be dear, we should go investigate that book of his” Aziraphale had devious look upon his face like he was about to do something underhanded. “Angel don’t pry into our sons things that’s private!!” the angel couldn’t care less now he entered his sons unkempt room. After rummaging around Aziraphale found the book hidden in the bedside drawer.

“Look stop and think angel. What you doing is very bad kind of turning me on in an odd way” Crowley tried to pry the book of his husband, the angel had such strong grip that he yanked it away.

“Crowley let me do this! Stop it I need to see this with my own eyes!”Aziraphale opened up the book to page of names. Many names were singular and no other name was linked to them at all. Aziraphale eyes poured over the pages and content Crowley peered over the angel’s shoulder even though he opposed the idea in the first place.

“So many singular names in this book. Does that mean a lot of them wont find their other half? Or does it mean the other half doesn’t exist in a physical context what you think Crowley?”

“I don’t know besides wheres Jay’s entry?”

Aziraphale flicked through more pages and soon enough Jay T.B. Crowley name had appeared on the page. The two of them looked each other and then back at the page, without a doubt this was written fate. Alistar was meant to be with their son Jay, if Cain had appeared at this moment he feel utter violated by his fathers.

“Well if that doesn’t cement the fact that our son Jay is linked to Alistar. More so Cain not doing his assigned role I feel faint” Crowley sat down on his sons bed with his head in his hands. Aziraphale closed up the book and placed it into the pouch then back into the drawer. Aziraphale sat down next to his husband and held him close.  
“Imagine if we came across this sooner, the fact that Jay had been seeing Alistar all this time until they got caught out.”Aziraphale pondered.

“I didn’t expect this to happen Angel, I guess we aren’t the most brightest of parents”

“Even so Alistar is quite a gentlemen compare to his older brother that is questionable”

Crowley eyebrows arched up and he notice his husband wasn’t ashamed of what he just did.

“You surprise me Angel, I’ll admit if Jay loves Alistar then I have nothing against him though can’t tell Azlinn about it” Crowley said in hush tones Aziraphale just nodded. His eyes drifted up towards the bedroom door to see Azlinn standing there her expression was mixture of utter shock. This is the first time she was even aware of this. 

“Azlinn…..”

“Oh my god you went into Cain’s book. You have no right to do that! he was been through enough as it is” Azlinn came in and stood in front of her fathers who still sat on the bed.  
“Yes we have done something bad we needed confirmation on something”

“Cain is going to be extremely mad at you if he found out about this”

“Well don’t tell him them dear please….” Aziraphale said sweetly which Azlinn rolled her eyes at him.

“I just caught the last part of your conversation. Jay is with Alistar Beelzebub…….seriously he tells me he was acquaintance” Azlinn now intrigued with the revelation she just heard. She never saw it coming as much they didn’t, Alistar Beelzebub a short ominous looking lad that radiated his mother’s appearance, somehow had a playful loving side of his fathers.

“Clearly he was lying to you. We ended up finding out about it whilst on holiday. That was a moment I must say. Hey angel didn’t you have work today?” Crowley turned to his husband who just shrugged “I can take a day off. Besides with the way things going I guess I have to start selling off my books” Crowley felt sympathetic towards his husband. Azlinn decided to leave her fathers after she heard her phone make a noise. It was a message from Stefan so she decided to call him back.

Azlinn been dating Stefan for a while, she had a lot to drink and had no recollections of what occurred on the date. Insider her head she just heard voices one that sounded like Stefan’s. It wasn’t quite the same it was guttural evil voice that was demonic. The words curled around inside her ears sent a shiver down her spine. The phone rang and Stefan answered.

“Azlinn whats the pleasure of hearing you so soon your quite a needy girl”

“Stefan I don’t know what happened last night. Barely remember how I got home. I need to talk to you in person”

“Come over to my house we can talk privately there”

“Okay I’ll see you shortly then” Azlinn hanged up and then proceeded to make her escape from the house. 

Her fathers were downstairs finished up cleaning the mess she made before. They both watched her headed towards the front door.  
“Where you’re going?”

“Out wheres Cain?” Azlinn noticed her brother wasn’t around Aziraphale looked at her with solemn face.

“I’m afraid he left the house sometime ago Azlinn if your headed out try and find him please” Azlinn just nodded and headed out the door.

Inside a crowded photo studio Jay Crowley was midst posing for the camera, he was unaware of what had happened at home. Sandalphon kept eye on Jay from behind the scenes him along with some other models. It felt like forever since he done this now he was questioning whether he wants pursue this any further.

“Ok that’s a wrap for now take a break” the photographer went over to Sandalphon and they went through the photos. Jay had taken that moment to go have a drink of water. The need for money was major priority now especially for the family to get by on. He checked his phone to see the wallpaper he added. Selfie he taken of himself with Alistar which made him feel a little sadden by. He loved Alistar deeply and he wished he was with him right now at not this shoot.

“Its good to see you hadn’t lost your looks Jay. I take that break wasn’t bad”

“Sandalphon I appreciated this much I can’t help but feel like no longer feel like modelling is my passion”

“How come has something sway you away from your dreams?”

Jay mind was forever focused on something else more less someone. Jay had wondered about any other potential talents he might have hidden away. That could take some time to get any income that was needed desperately right now.

“I had a lot of things on my mind Sandalphon mostly my families problems. Can’t help but feel I need to be there for them.” Jay was feeling pretty down at this point and Sandalphon could tell by how sad Jay looked. Sandalphon patted him on the back he tried to sympathise with one of his models. This once life time opportunity that’s was going to take Jay off into some exotic locations.

“I know your attached to your family Jay, this is chance for you to finally spread your winds and fly and live the dream” Sandalphon eventually left Jay’s side waltzed over to Uriel who was in the midst of a conversation with the fashion designer. Jay felt so torn he still had his phone in his hand and wondered whether to make a call to Alistar now or after the shoot was over.

**GOD POV**   
_Remember how Beelzebub being the bread winner in the family, CEO to Nuclear Power companies in London. Lately they no longer required their children to help decided to deal with the work alone. In fact that there is major transition happening all over the country. Majority of the remainder Nuclear Power Plants were being relocated and rebuilt which required financial funding._

_Though Beelzebub wasn’t aware that the company money was being shifted into her account soon to be traced back to them.  
Beelzebub looked up at the building before proceeding through the throngs of people into the foyer. Dressed in charcoal pin stripe business suit they got into awaiting elevator with a whole bunch of other office workers._

_Standing there she watched the numbers tick up couldn’t help catch the looks of judgement. Not that it bothered them, they did feel like something wasn’t quite right. The receptionist notice her come in though she watched Beelzebub just walk passed the desk. Never been acknowledged by the CEO the receptionist made a call to the 2nd in charge._   
“Zir Beelzebub arrived did you want them to go straight to the boardroom?” the receptionist watched she was already informed of the situation at hand. The man on the other end replied and the message was placed through to Beelzebub’s office. 

Beelzebub felt strange they eventually reached their office. It had a view of the city and it was very much furnished in a way it felt like they’re at home. Placed their suitcase down on the desk opened to revealed the papers they be passing off today the phone rang.

“Hello I have finished the paper work approving…..”

“We require you to come to the conference room immediately there’s some matters to discuss”

Beelzebub looked at the pile of paperwork and considered the call was a meeting.

“Ok I’ll be there shortly” Beelzebub ended the call gathered up the paper worked they proceeded out of their office. The walk to the boardroom was filled with looks from the staff, They ignored them still something was off about this that Beelzebub couldn’t pin point.

“Zir Beelzebub please sit down” the man gestured to the empty chair at the head of the table. The board members stood upon ovation for the CEO before they sat down again. Beelzebub proceeded to lay out the paper work unaware that there was another matter the board wanted to addressed.

“Gentlemen pleasure to see you all, I trust everything is going well. I have gone over these papers about the Nuclear Power Plant relocation and funding”  
“Zir Beelzebub we called you in here on are rather serious matter. We couldn’t afford to let this leaked out as of this moment. In fact we been monitoring the financial funds in this company to see it disappear into your personal account. Embezzlement is a serious crime and one we frowned upon immensely”

Beelzebub eyes widen a little they looked at all the men in front of them staring intensely; this was shocking news to their ears though they was wondered how to react to it. They felt fear strike them as their foot started tapping under the table.

“This is news to me, I’m not aware of this discretion and I wouldn’t dare take the money from the company. How could accuse me of this?”

“Zir Beelzebub we have proof, as of now we have cast a unanimous vote upon your dismissal from CEO. You will be then be relinquished of all shares and will be taken to the police”

Beelzebub wanted to rebuttal this whole situation anger was coursing through their veins. It was within that moment a familiar face had appeared at the other end of the table.  
“Been awhile hasn’t Beelzebub what a mess you got yourself into. Honestly are you truly happy with how your life has been?”

Satan lit a cigarette he taken a drag in and blew out a puff of smoke. In fact this moment all the men at the table were frozen time had stopped, it was just them and Satan. Beelzebub grimaces they felt like their inside was being twisted about.

“Beelzebub don’t you want to be free of your mortal imprisonment?”

“Your offer is so pleasing right now considering what is going on here!!” Beelzebub screeched they were still struggling to break out of their mortal form. The purity ring was a stopper blocking them from doing so. So much angel energy was distilled inside them to make them vulnerable being that they never could exercised their demon powers.  
“I take it you want to be set free, become my right hand again Beelzebub?” Satan took another drag from his cigarette and blew the smoke about Beelzebub face. 

“You don’t understand how I longed for this moment. I couldn’t care less about the stupid game!!.” Beelzebub wailed as Satan taken hold of her hand held it tightly.  
Then grabbed hold of the ring and started to pull. The ring was extremely stubborn at first then it loosen itself and came away in his hand. It tarnished to blackness before turning into ash in his hand.

“There you can return to what you once was; Lord of the flies Beelzebub your released from this world and everything will fall” Satan watched Beelzebub transformed mutated into the demon self warts and all. Beelzebub took a huge gasp of air as they felt like whatever was trapped inside them escaped then slumped down into the chair. 

“I have returnzzzz to thizzz place, where am I?”

“Your about to these men living hell” Satan smirked he gestured to the frozen figures. 

“Right…...” Beelzebub summoned upon their dormant demonic powers a torrent of flames flow from Beelzebub’s hands it consumed each of the men. Such a moment of utter satisfaction brought a smiled to Beelzebub’s face before they disappeared from sight.

The fire alarm was going off office staff were fleeing in fear, fire exploded from the board room now making its way through the building. Down on the street people were watched fireman were called to the scene. In fact this attracted the local news team who were near by soon moved over to film the huge fire. 

“There appears to be a huge fire has erupted inside this building. People being evacuated whilst the flames quickly destroying everything in its path” the reporter spoken into their microphone. The news was being blared out over the radio and broadcast over the television many people tuned in. Gabriel wasn’t aware of what was going on. He waited for his wife to come home from work for now he was spending time with Alistar and Deva. 

In fact Gabriel had decided to take Alistar on in a game of chess whilst Deva tended to her beloved dog smothered it with affection. Alistar stared at the board he tried to work out the next move which Gabriel watched carefully. “Father why did you give up your role as Arch Angel?” Gabriel just stared at his son whom made a move on the board.

 **GOD POV**  
_It was a long time ago Gabriel stepped away from being Archangel in charge of legions of angels. Temptation was there and it was Beelzebub. They often would’ve met behind closed doors out of sight. The desire to talk reconciliation ended up turning into lustful passion. The fact they wanted to make a point by punishing Aziraphale and Crowley for their indiscretions to divert the attention of their own._

_The two of had came to arrangement, it was going to mutual on both sides though they loathed Crowley and Aziraphale mortal lifestyle so much. In order for this to occur another deal was put in place and discussed. This meant Gabriel and Beelzebub will have to be present to counter balance, of course then the children were created and placed into play. This meaning now myself and Satan were playing ineffable game of our own design._

“Because son change isn’t a bad thing. In fact whilst it may see scary at first because you don’t know whether going to work out. Sometimes it does and other times may mean take another route” Gabriel made his move on the board which Alistar realised wasn’t best one that he eventually taken out the game.

“Checkmate”

“Your too good for me at this game son” it was then ringing of a phone broke the atmosphere Gabriel dug into his pocket and answered it.  
“Dad it’s me Sarai, something horrible has happened over at mother’s workplace” Sarai was freaking out she was being driven home from work by Daniel when they heard latest radio news report about the fire break out.

“Honey what happened?”

“There was a huge fire break out in the building. I don’t know if mother is ok had you heard anything?” Sarai gripping her phone so tightly.  
“Nothing...”Gabriel face fell into shock and disbelief he looked at Alistar and Deva they wanted to know who was calling. 

“Father I’m coming home now! I’m too stressed out to be working today” Sarai said before the call ended. Gabriel heard the Sarai had hung up and he stood there this wasn’t good.   
“Father what was that about?” Alistar said Deva joined her brothers side in tow with the dog. Gabriel mind went to the night before when he was in bed with his wife. Gabriel wanted to be intimate usually Beelzebub initiated it so he decided to just cuddle with them.

“Gabe the end is near I can no longer withstand this game”

“Why you say this? Have you been unhappy all this time?” Gabriel protested Beelzebub just looked down at their clasp hands. 

Their eyes went to the silver ring that been on their finger. Truth was Beelzebub liked how things were before they were shoved into this stupid game.  
“Gabe its inevitable I can’t keep being like this!” those words echoed into Gabriel’s mind at that point he knew what was going on. Alistar and Deva notice their father expression changed from shock to utter sadness. He turned to look at the two of them. How could he tell them this their mother pretty much freed from her shackles that connected them to the family.

“Alistar, Deva I love you both but I feared that the whole charade is over”

“Wait what you mean?”

“Your mother is now restated back into her original place. I need to get you to safety out of your mothers grasps. Sarai coming back here soon.” Gabriel went into panic mode.  
Alistar eyes widen as much as his sisters they heard the front door open. Gabriel wanted them to stayed back only to see Sarai ran inside over to them she as in tears.   
“Father….” she cried he hugged her tightly walked her over to where Alistar and Deva were. Three of his children at home that left two of his own out somewhere obviously to what was going to happen to them.

“Look I know whats going on and your not going like it Sarai”

“Tell me father please wheres Azazel and Adelaide?” Sarai was now freaking out Gabriel held her close Deva soon clung onto their father and sister. Alistar needed to contact Jay let him know was going on.

“Your mother no longer with us they returned to the bows of hell. For now my duty to get you lot up to heaven where they can’t reach you”  
“Shouldn’t we try get a hold of Adelaide and Azazel?”

“Yes I don’t want anything to happen to them” Gabriel ordered Sarai to make the call to her brother and sister.

“Father do you think its wise we all stay here? We practically sitting ducks!” 

“Here is the safest place to be right now, out there your vulnerable to be claimed by Satan”

Gabriel knew he meant well and he was right to keep his children here. Sarai was still trying to get a hold of Adelaide though she wasn’t getting anything at all. Alistar decided to sneak away from them he pulled out his phone which he had on silence. It was then he noticed the miss call from Jay. Alistar called Jay’s phone and went outside away from his family inside.

“Come on Jay please pick up” Alistar paced about on the walk that over looked the large gardens. The family rarely ventured outside besides Deva who taken the family pet for a run around on the lawn area. Soon the call was answered with a very frantic Jay on the other end.

“Alistar I been trying to get a hold of you” Jay spoken he was busy driving back home after finished up the shoot. Alistar struggled to hear over the static then Jay turned the radio off hope that made things clearer.

“Jay things have become manic over here. My father is hysterical apparently our mother is no longer playing the game. They reverted back to themselves which mean end game now”

Jay didn’t like the sound of that at all. They are all in jeopardy to be claimed and discorporated by their players. He really wanted to speed up his driving though couldn’t afford to do so. Everything was now coming to end. The modelling offer he just informed his fathers about wasn’t going to happen anymore.

“Jay I don’t know if Ill ever see you again……..”

“Alistar please don’t talk like that, I’m sure there be a way around this  
”  
“There isn’t Jay we just ineffable creations that will be easily discorporated”

Jay gripped the steering wheel in frustration he couldn’t take it anymore “Why does this need to fucking happen now!!” he cried into the phone. Alistar turned to see his father who grabbed him by the arm started to pull him back into the house. Alistar wriggled about tried to resist his father it was no use.

“Alistar get inside, who you on the phone to? better be one of your siblings!”

Jay heard Gabriel’s voice through the receiver the call ended. This was it Jay needed to make a snapped decision he wasn’t doing it alone. Once he parked his car in the drive way he rushed into the house. Crowley heard the door open allowed gust of wind in before it closed to see his son had returned. Crowley went over to him as Aziraphale was in the process of setting up the gateway for their children’s escape.

“Father we need to get over to the Beelzebub’s house we got to help them” Jay tugged at his father arm.

“Jay we have to get you out of here”

“Wheres Cain? Azlinn?”

“Out there Azlinn trying to go find Cain hopefully they be back”

“Your going to leave them out there! Father go get them back!.” Jay was frustrated as he wrestled with his father.

“I can’t Jay…..”

“Why….. what happened to the whole we saved the world?” Jay asked

“Son that was different this is more complicated its got nothing to do with end of days. Besides we’re more concern for your safety right now” Crowley led his son around the circle that Aziraphale was prepping.

“The ramifications on this situation is dire Crowley. Beelzebub and Satan be descending upon that house you can sense it can’t you” Aziraphale looked at his husband who did felt it, the sky outside was darkening even if it was the middle of the day. It was much like the storm that had descended upon Taddfeild many years ago.  
“Can’t we go over there and help them! Come on dad why we cowering here for”

“Jay listen to me, its unfortunate what is happening but clearly you don’t fully understand this. Wouldn’t matter what we do your existences will be diminished. All we can do is send you to a safe place” Crowley tried to tell his son the truth as Aziraphale had finished lighting up the candles around the circle.

“What if they don’t make it through? I don’t want to be going up there by myself!” 

“Crowley his clearly adamant about doing something”

“Let me think of a plan here!” 

Aziraphale was getting pretty mad at his husband though their son is determined to do something other than be shifted into the gateway that was in process of being activated.  
“Father please what if something goes wrong?” Jay pleaded as Crowley and Aziraphale sensed something was wrong.

“This isn’t good feeling. Azlinn and Cain I can’t sense them barely it’s like something has gotten them”

“Crowley what we going to do? We don’t have all our children here to make the trip” Aziraphale panicked as Crowley left Jay’s side   
“We aren’t given up now Angel. Besides I think maybe we better go to the Beelzebub’s they will have a portal there too. If things go pear shape we have a back up escape route here” Crowley then looked at his son with confident look then the two of them left the house.

“Crowley you want to do this?” Aziraphale cried out

“Stay put angel keep that portal protected” Crowley yelled over the wind as they struggled over to the Bentley and gotten inside.

“Son let me just tell you now I hate the fact that you never gotten to spend more time with your boyfriend. Alistar is oddly handsome in a way”

Jay looked at his father who some what felt emphatic for him. This wasn’t the right time for this as Crowley started up the engine and they backed out into the road.   
“Cant believe I’m being heroic again. This time we aren’t relying on a bunch of kids to do the dirty work. Poetic how Armageddon went there wasn’t a single act of violence” Crowley hit the gas and his Bentley picked up speed headed towards the estate area. Jay listened to his father antidotes then the car suddenly halted outside the gate area.   
“Jay I know I don’t usually recommended this but” Crowley reversed the car back up the street and parked it. 

“Why aren’t you driving in?”

“Cause I rather have my car in one piece in okay! Get out go ahead I’ll follow” Jay didn’t delay after that he leapt out of the car and ran through the now opened gate. Jay almost got hit by a car that was escaping the area. Crowley was about to follow when the car radio sprung to life.

“Hello Crowley come to join the party have we….” it was Satan voice he hadn’t heard from in sometime.

“My Lord of the underworld can we just tone down the dramatics here. The children are freaking out and your just making a big mess that the locals will have to clean up afterwards” Crowley pouted he doubt he be voice of reasoned here. The voice on the radio just laughed which made Crowley now feel mad.

“Sorry Crowley this is how is going to go. The whole Beelzebub family be taken on a trip to hell except that damn Arch Angel Gabriel he can be discorporated for all I care. I notice your son decided to join the doomed family. Pity you should’ve kept a hold of him” Satan chuckled Crowley turned off the radio before exited the car in a huff.  
Inside Alistar was dragged to where his siblings were awaited. None of them were aware they will be having company expected to appear.

“Father please I don’t want to go”

“Alistar I need you co-operate with me! We have to get the summoning portal activated. I need you all to work together and help out now!” Gabriel yelled at the children who obeyed their father’s command. “Move the rug” he added onto his demands.

“What about Azazel and Adelaide? What if mother shows up!!” Alistar watched his sisters shifted the large rug that covered the foyer of the house. Under it laid a pentagram this was their escape route to the other side.

“Sarai any luck with Adelaide?” 

“No….I called Azazel and he hadn’t answered either”

“If he is with Raphael surely they will sensed it. Get candles now and start setting them up around the circle” Gabriel ordered as he was hoping his other two child will make back to the house before everything was going to got to hell. Sarai and Deva hunted around for candles Alistar stayed near his father the lighting inside the house was flickered. It was then the front door blew open and startled everyone Gabriel turned and waited to see whom or what was there.


	10. It went down like a lead balloon prt 2

The wind howled into the house, Sarai and Deva halted and looked at the two figures that emerged through the door way. Deva almost frowned to see Crowley and Jay had shown up. Alistar felt elated though Gabriel had hoped his other two children would’ve come back.

“Crowley what are you doing, you shouldn’t be here I have to get these kids through. I haven’t got the portal open yet”

“Gabe your going to need all the help you can get. Your missing two kids?” Crowley noted there was three of them present out of the five Gabriel was clenched his fists tightly.  
“Sarai, Deva and Alistar get those candles going! Now we don’t have a lot of time” he yelled at them.

“Crowley as much as I appreciated you showing up. I don’t think there is much you can do...”

“I hate to burst your bubble Gabe. Your going to be targeted big time and boy it be by the hands of your no longer earth bounded wife. At least we come up with a back up plan in case this goes to pot” Crowley whispered the last part of his idea into the angels ear who just nodded.

**GOD POV  
5 HOURS EARLIER THAT DAY**

_The weather was calm Azazel and Raphael had spent the day out together. With the unfortunate tag along Adelaide. Of course Adelaide was mostly wanted to get out of the house and go see some local environmental rally one less controversial. Azazel told her too keep in touch with him if anything happened. Adelaide knows her twin brother meant well, it was border-lined point of that it smothered her._

_Raphael and Azazel had walked the streets hand in hand. They might have got a couple of side warded glances which they didn’t paid much attention too. The subject of whether to considered living together had been brought up for discussion one that left Azazel reluctant to acted upon._

“Raphael I don’t know if we should considered this? It probably have the family divided upon the idea and you know how close I am to my siblings”

“Think about it Azazel you and I can be together no family qualms. If this is too much for you I’ll understand” Raphael eyes drifted into the window of a jewellery store. A display of various pieces glint in the window as Azazel looked at them. Azazel moved closer to the window and looked there were rings amongst necklaces and earrings. Raphael moved to his side and looked with him, he could sensed that his boyfriend was eyeing off the rings intently with a longing look.

“Raphael why don’t we get married?”

“Azazel marriage is a serious commitment one that has to be considered carefully”

Azazel turned his attention away from the window and looked at Raphael. He hated the fact he really wasn’t human. Raphael wrapped arm around him and they continued to walk down the street. Along the river foreshore Cain Crowley walked alone he needed to get some clarity. Didn’t help when he walk passed couples that seemed to be happy together a constant reminder that he will never find that at all.

As he walked he soon noticed a group of people that carried signs and settled upon a spot near the rivers edge. Cain wondered whether to avoid it though he noticed one of the people looked vaguely familiar. Cain never had met all the Beelzebub children in person one of them stood out amongst the crowd. Adelaide Beelzebub was there in midst chatting to one of the other protesters.

“Hi there are you interested in help us raise awareness in the river pollution?” a blonde woman approached him with a pamphlet offered it to him. Cain reluctantly took the pamphlet though he was more interested in getting the goth girls attention.

“Thanks I would like to talk to her if that’s possible do you know her by chance?”

“Yeah Adelaide Beelzebub, funny how she comes from wealthy family. The fact that her mother is CEO of Nuclear Power company. When will England realised there are better ways to create power than this. Adelaide hey you free for a moment” the blonde woman called out as Adelaide left the person she had talked to and came over.  
Adelaide looked at the red headed man took her a mere moment to register whom he might be. They did bare resemblances to Mr A J Crowley not as handsome.

“Are you Cain Crowley by chance? You clearly taken after your father”

Cain just smiled to himself awkwardly he accepted the compliment. Adelaide was kind of cute in a way though he highly doubt that she fancy him at all.   
“Yeah well I don’t think we have met properly in person. You DJ at that nightclub your father runs Euphoria?”

“Pretty much I liked to be discovered by a record label at some point. Until then I’m fighting for what is right for humanity in a sense”

“Its nice to have dreams isn’t it” Cain looked up at the sky watched some birds fly about. They swooped down into the river to catch fish. Adelaide noticed that Cain was distracted he palmed the leaflet in his hand. A breeze had picked up off the water and the trees rustled about and shed leaves.

“I guess so how come your out here?” Adelaide asked Cain put his hands into his jacket pocket. A lot was sitting in his head at the moment and he didn’t think be right to off load it onto Adelaide.

“I don’t feel right about telling you about it. I’ll leave you to your rallying”

“Wait Cain look lets go for a walk we can talk. I know your clearly looked troubled about something” The two of them left the small congregation of people and walked along the path together.

“Basically the gist of why I’m out here mostly because of family problems. My brother Jay had landed a new modelling job, Azlinn been seeing a man I known nothing about.” Adelaide just listened to what Cain had shared.

Adelaide ran a hand through her black hair revealed her pierced ears. Adelaide had dark black shade of lipstick on her lips. Her eyes were brilliant blue that Cain stared into them whenever she would turned to face him.

“Cain I have my fair share of family problems too. Azazel had been in a relationship with Raphael that my mother loathed. My father can be unbearable at times and my younger siblings well blegh” Adelaide walked along they had headed away from the river into a street unaware of what was going to happened. 

“I guess we could go to a cafe if you want too and talk more” Cain wondered if that seemed to forward to even asked though Adelaide seemed to be open to the idea.   
The further they walked along they felt had been followed. Cain looked behind them and noticed a demonic being whilst Adelaide looked ahead and there was another strange figure in front of them.

Cain took a step forward and tried to protect Adelaide in a way, the two demons approached them from both sides.

“Cain what are we going to do?” Adelaide felt scared, she never exercised her powers at all. So Cain had to deal with the problem “I take it you not familiar with your ineffable powers?” Cain asked as Adelaide just shook her head.

“Great then”

Cain and Adelaide considered making a break for it into a near by side street they were parallel to that wasn’t an option. Two more demons had appeared and this time they’re ones that left Adelaide stunned.

“Hastur….Dagon what you doing here?”

“Sorry Ms Adelaide, you and your friend there are required to come with us now”

“She isn’t going anywhere…..” Cain protested summoned upon his demon powers it made the demons laughed at the ineffable offspring. Hastur was amused so was Dagon “Sorry but resistances is futile here” then a cloud of blackness consumed Adelaide and Cain. The ground beneath their feet became like quick sand dragging them under. All that was left was Adelaide and Cain’s mobile phones which fallen out of their pockets. Hastur went over to the inferior items and crushed them before her turned to Dagon. “That was easy wasn’t it” he laughed.

Meanwhile Xaphan waited in his apartment he given Azlinn the address she doesn’t know she going to be walking into a trap.

“Adelaide and Cain have been collected sir. They are now been taken to hell and will no longer be of the mortal world.” the demon said Xaphan smiled to himself. Neither of them would stand much of a chance against the demons regardless of their demon portion. That portion of demon DNA will be consumed the angelic part of the ineffable offspring.   
Everything had fallen into place, he now claimed a stray Beelzebub with a Crowley kid in one hit. He then felt the sudden sense of another Beelzebub child, they were being protected by angel one he reconsidered and loathed. Raphael his half brother who was created from Michael and Uriel to be placed into God’s ineffable collection.

“There is still one Beelzebub child in the town centre. I can’t deal with it right now go forth” Xaphan ordered the demon minion who soon vanished. Everything was in motion now and nothing was going to stop it. Raphael and Azazel had settled into a table at the cafe, it was then Azazel felt like something was wrong. Like his twin was disconnected from him, he couldn’t sensed them anymore.

Raphael was toyed around with the cup of coffee he ordered to appeared less inconspicuous in the cafe crowd. He then noticed Azazel’s worried expression on his face.

“I hadn’t heard from Adelaide in a while, I should try and call her” Azazel got out his phone and attempted to make contact with his twin which Raphael halted him from doing.

“What you doing Raphael?”

“Azazel…..somethings wrong I can tell you know its not good”

“What you saying?”

Raphael sensed a presence one that wasn’t of this mortal world, he gotten up and looked around and tried to pick it out of the cafe crowd. Azazel noticed his boyfriend being somewhat distracted also looked around. Raphael then decided to use some of his powers which Azazel watched everything around him slowed down to almost complete stop. A demon had appeared amongst the cafe crowd and targeted Azazel and Raphael.

“What we going to do?” Azazel panicked as Raphael grabbed him and they dashed out the door before the demon pounced upon Raphael.   
Azazel stumbled and was thrown against a parked car and watched Raphael wrestled with the demon. After he gotten himself back on his feet he noticed the crowd of people formed the fight had attracted a lot of attention.

The traffic in the street had slowed down the crowded had grown Azazel watched on. Raphael was so focused on the demon to notice the chaos they were caused to the entire street area. To whether if the humans are seeing two ineffable beings fight, or two men Raphael wanted Azazel to leave the area. “Azazel take the car and head back to your home please do this” Raphael cried though Azazel was reluctant to leave his man.

“I’m not going anywhere without you!!” he cried as he watched the fight.

Soon enough Raphael got the upper hand and then the demon was destroyed. A burst of bright light came out of Raphael’s hand and soon the demon was smite away. Once the demon was disposed of it was then Raphael noticed he was in the middle of the road which he walked back to the pavement where Azazel waited.

“Come on we going back to the house now”

“What about Adelaide?”

“She gone Azazel the demons have taken her there’s nothing we can do about it come on”

Azazel felt devastated he followed Raphael back towards the parked car. Sadness had fallen upon Azazel now he known his twin no longer of this world been dragged into the depths of hell by demons.

“Oh Raffy why did they take my sister away?” the tears flown out of his turquoise eyes.

“I don’t know Azazel, I’m taken you home now” Raphael replied he started up the car and drove away.

The sky had darkened and looked like rain was going to fall instead a strong wind had blown in upon the town centre. Azlinn had arrived at the apartment block that Stefan given the address to. She went over to the door and pressed one of the many buttons that were connected to intercom system. Azlinn looked around she pulled her jacket around her to keep warm.

“Hello…..”

“Hi Stefan it’s Azlinn here can you let me in?” she waited until she was buzzed into the building. Once inside out of the wind Azlinn noticed how vacant the lobby was and proceeded towards the elevator. 

Upstairs Xaphan waited for Azlinn, he wasn’t alone he had his demon father Ligur sitting in a chair admiring the place. Whilst Ligur met a horrid fate by the hands Crowley as destroyed by holy water due to the time reversal after Armageddon he was brought back to his normal state again.

“I’m very proud of you my son, you shall avenge your mother’s discorporation, I can’t wait to see Hastur and Dagon again”

“I’m glad your happy with me father, I felt like we can recoup one more victim for the underworld. Azlinn Crowley will be a fine piece for me to claim. As we speak she on her way up here. Not known her brother Cain is gone. 

Soon enough Beelzebub will descended upon the mansion along with Satan in tow” Xaphan smiled as his father heard the knock on the door alerted them to their guest.  
Stefan went over to the door he turned to see his father had made himself scarce, turned the knob he opened the door to see Azlinn. 

“Can I come in?” Stefan stepped aside she walked into the room and he closed the door he also locked it. Azlinn looked around the sparse furnished apartment which felt cold and empty. 

“Interesting place you have here, I guess this why you didn’t want me to come over. Anyways I wanted to talk about us” Azlinn noticed the lone laptop that’s sat on the coffee table it was open. Stefan moved over to it and closed the lid down as Azlinn looked at him oddly. 

“Azlinn I taken your had doubts about whatever this is” he gestured with his hands though she looked around the room unaware there was another man lurking by. Stefan moved closer to her and decided to wrap arm around her waist, Azlinn looked at him in the eyes her brows were knitted inwards.

“Its just can’t help but felt like your seen someone else?”

Stefan laughed at Azlinn’s her insecurities and naivety though he ran his other hand through her blonde hair which hung lose on her shoulders. His hand soon settle upon a necklace, it reminded him of the purity items that placed upon ineffable to control the demonic side. Xaphan felt the weight of the silver piece between his finger tips that he wanted it removed.

“Azlinn I never seen another person, only you and I hate to do this to you” Stefan face started to shift and warp it was then his eyes were dark and lifeless, it was then Azlinn shoved Stefan away. He taken hold on the necklace and pulled Azlinn close to him.

“Who are you! What are you! Your not a human…...” Azlinn cried he gripped her tightly that Azlinn was unable to freed herself. Stefan enjoyed seeing Azlinn so vulnerable, she managed to get away from him once he released his grip on her necklace.

“His my son….. and you sure are a looker Ms Crowley” Azlinn heard another voice and spun around to see a man standing behind her with a lizard on his head. His eye were golden yellow almost reptile like it reminded her of her father. Azlinn then took several steps away from the two demons who crowded around her.

“I got to go now….I think we should just end this thing now”

“I agreed though your not leaving here” Stefan said Azlinn made a break for the door but she was soon trapped in the grasp of Ligur. It didn’t take much for Azlinn to start channel her demon side though she was out numbered, “Let me go!” she cried and rammed fist into Ligur chest the demon did feel the sudden hit. Then she broken away from him then only to be trapped inside the room with her worst nightmare. Then the sicken thud to the back of her head caused her to collapse onto the floor. Xaphan had wielded the laptop to struck down the Crowley woman now it laid broken in his hands.

“She sure put up a fight, lets take her back to hell” Stefan said Ligur helped grabbed her and the two of them soon vanished. Down below the depths under the surface hell exists filled with lost souls and demons trudged about they were summoned to the main meeting area where they were greeted by Beelzebub, Hastur and Dagon.   
“Fellow demons I know you were clearly missed but I have returned to my rightful place. We will win this for our Lord Satan” Beelzebub roared it felt good for them to back. Hastur and Dagon were by their Lord’s side once more and planned to relished victory.

“You lot listened up now! We have some claimed some ineffable pieces for our Lord Satan” Dagon bellowed to the crowd they missed being Beelzebub loyal subject. Beelzebub wasn’t aware that her own subjects had planned to taken down the Beelzebub family in ordered to restore what they had before.

“I wont require you! This shall be my moment to reap the rewards I shall alone win this round” Beelzebub announced to the demon crowded area which soon dissipated. The sudden burst of hellfire erupted and Beelzebub turned to see Xaphan and Ligur. 

“You taken out two of the Crowley kids and one of my own discorporate them immediately!” Beelzebub ordered the demons before they made their exit to the surface above once more. Xaphan snarled he didn’t want to discorporate Azlinn at all, they were had potential to become a full fledged demon.

“Shall I thrown her into a cell for now until she becomes into her true state. Ill take this necklace off her that will speed up the process” Ligur removed the necklace from Azlinn neck then destroyed it. Azlinn unconscious body was dragged away and thrown into a cell and locked up.

**GOD POV**   
_The expression it went down like a lead balloon pretty much best way to describe what is happened here. Beelzebub had successful taken three out of the nine children that were in this game. Whilst it was unfortunate that Azlinn and Cain now trapped in hell, at least their father Crowley could at some point visit them. Much to his dismay he may never see them ever again._

_We best go back to where we left off the remainder of the Beelzebub family plus Crowley and Jay in the midst of getting the portal open. Once opened they started the transition from earth to heaven. That is if nothing disrupts their progress….  
Gabriel watched the children placed candles around the perimeter of the circle he wish they were worked faster. He just doesn’t want Beelzebub to come to claimed the last of his children. Sarai and Deva grabbed some matches and started to light the candles when a sudden disturbances occurred. Gabriel and Crowley sensed it and soon enough there was flash of light that blinded them. Raphael and Azazel had appeared just in time for the transition to heaven._

“Azazel where the hell you been!?” Gabriel ran a hand through his silver hair. 

“Gabriel calm down I taken it you hadn’t got far enough with the portal” Raphael noticed Jay and Crowley were here, Gabriel noticed the missing Beelzebub child.  
“Wheres Adelaide?”Sarai asks as Alistar and Deva looked at the brother who just had sorrowful look on his face.

“She gone….the other side had taken her….I wont see every again” Azazel broken down he wiped his tears away with this fluffy coat sleeves. Gabriel moved over to Azazel, he looked like an utter mess in his feminine clothing and make up. Gabriel hugged him for a moment and reassured his son “There’s nothing we could’ve done all we can do is get you guys to somewhere safe” Gabriel said he looked at his other children before let his son go. 

“Right we need to start praying I’ll start the process”

His children reluctantly put their hands together and closed their eyes Gabriel started to summoned up his connection to heaven. 

“Hello God, Arch angel Gabriel here, I requested that my ineffable children be accepted upon arrival in one piece. Do not cause them harm and allowed them to travel safely” Gabriel announced then he waited for the portal to be opened. Heavenly energy flown into the circle and powered it up allowed the process of transition to begun. Alistar, Deva, Sarai and Azazel watched it glow ominously awaited them to stepped into it.

Soon enough the head of Metatron appeared giving Gabriel a stern look. The floor beneath their feet started to shake an earthquake started to shaken the foundations of the mansion and its occupants inside it.

“Archangel Gabriel we await your ineffable children transference you may start send them in one by one” the metatron said over the deafen sound of the house  
“Gabriel could we speed it up please” he said over the rumbling as the angel started the process he went to Deva who was still trying to say good bye to her dog. “Dad I don’t want to leave him….” Gabriel didn’t have the time for this “His not going to be able to go his a hell hound I need you to go into the circle please” he said calmly the others were started to look worried. Deva was going to burst into tears it was then Gabriel had placed his hands on her and then moved her into the circle which soon started to glow brightly. “No dad please…..I don’t want to go” Deva cried out but was too late her body was picked up and floated in a beam of light up towards the ceiling and disappearing. 

“Ok Sarai your next go sweetheart” Gabriel approached her she played with the bracelet on her wrist she looked at her brothers. The rumbling soon became more intense and more things about the house had fallen and crashed onto the ground. Sarai reluctantly got into the portal this was what she really wanted, Azazel and Alistar watched her soon vanished. the chandelier above them was swinging violently. 

“They’re almost here Gabe hurry it up!!” Crowley yelled Gabriel then looked at Azazel who didn’t want to leave. “Father can’t I stay please…..its not fair my twin is stuck in hell I have to be up there!!” Azazel protested he tried to leave though was stopped in his tracks by his father.

“Azazel, Raphael will be there up there and your not alone. Stop stalling this is must be done Azazel” he then started to push his son towards the circle though. Alistar was still in his spot he looked over at Jay with terror in his eyes. Then a mirror near by had came away from the wall and crashed onto the floor near him that made him jump. The walls were shaken violently and then parts of the structure started to come away.

“Azazel go please we don’t have much time!!” Alistar moved from his spot he stumbled away from his spot and noticed the candles weren’t going to be standing up much longer. Azazel looked Alistar and then at his father and lastly at Raphael he then moved into the circle and waited. Azazel stood there with his eyes closed waiting he was wondered why he wasn’t going anywhere. 

Gabriel was now fretted the fact his child isn’t going through the portal. It was then the door to the house was blasted open as a figure had walked in amongst the flames now licking the door. Crowley, Jay and Raphael now saw Beelzebub come waltzing in with a wicked smile on her face.

“Well I’m here to make a deal with you lot specially you wank wings” she emphasised on her last words directed at Gabriel. 

“Lord Beelzebub nice to see you how about we stop the earthquake or you know….”

“What discorporated Crowley….” Beelzebub walked right up to Crowley she looked behind to see Azazel in the circle who looked frightened.

“Azazel wont go to heaven in fact your gate way is flawed. I shall convert it to a portal to hell now.” Beelzebub raised their hand and the portal started to glow red. There was a loud creaking sound above Azazel head as he looked up to see the chandelier came away from the ceiling. Alistar activated his powers to slowed the chandelier down enough to allow him rescued his brother from being crushed.

The candles fallen over and a fire sprung up caused them to back away though they were trapped. Fire was everywhere so was smoke as more parts of the house tumbled down around them. Crowley and Raphael were close to Beelzebub whilst Gabriel moved to where the others were. They moved away from the fire yet the noise of creaking wood was overwhelming that the roof was started to give.

“I can make this stop if you give me the kids. Then this whole thing can be ended” Crowley didn’t like the sound of that. Gabriel remembered the back up plan and he had to act fast. “Take my son with you back to your house” Gabriel said Jay tightened his grip on both Azazel and Alistar.

“Lord Beelzebub your sentenced us to being discorporated here stop this now!”

“Not until I get the children specially Azazel and Alistar they make fine demons” Beelzebub yelled the fire was now getting worse smoke bellowed about made eyes water. Raphael moved over to Azazel and held him. “Do something!” Azazel cried as debris fallen around them. The second floor above was soon caved in started to fallen down towards where they were trapped.

“This place isn’t going to stay up much longer we need to get out!” he yelled as Beelzebub disappeared allowed Crowley and Gabriel to make their escape out of the burning inferno.

Crowley and Gabriel gasped for air the struggled to get distance from the house. Crowley then felt the overwhelming presence of Satan. He risen out of the ground and smashed the mansion into rubble before he disappeared back into the depths of hell. Beelzebub reappeared to witness the destruction they couldn’t care less after everything they went through. 

“The children…...” Crowley said he stared at the burning building. Gabriel given him a subtle wink which Beelzebub missed. “Looks like they didn’t make it oh well” Beelzebub laughed to themselves. Crowley was angry and Gabriel had a few choice words to now tell the Lord of the Flies.

“You happy now Lord Beelzebub! you practically destroyed entire house and the surrounding area. Plus the children are now gone” Crowley said as he loomed over his boss. They just glared into his snake eyes coldly as Gabriel completely at a loss of words. It was clear the whole thing was a sham and now it was over. “I’m pleased to see this so Gabriel I guess my side wins the game” Gabriel gritted his teeth and walked right up to Beelzebub.

“If you say so Beelzebub, I’m so over you maniacal heartless bitch. You shall not tempted me in the first place!” Gabriel jabbed a finger into Beelzebub’s shoulder.  
“Oh please Gabriel your words aren’t doing anything to hurt me. Besides Crowley I have two of your children in hell” Beelzebub smirked then descended into the ground and disappeared. Crowley looked at the spot where Beelzebub stood then started kicked up the ground in anger “No damn it!” Crowley thrown him down on the ground and thumped his fist into the dirt. 

Crowley couldn’t believe he lost half of his family to Beelzebub, this was just cruel hit for him and it be worse for even Aziraphale to know. Gabriel went over to Crowley and knelt down it was first time Gabriel felt sympathetic for the demon he hated so much.

“Crowley it’s alright the kids are safe. We better head back to your house” Crowley got up off the ground his face a mess his snake eyes were teary, he stood up from the grown and dusted himself off. “Needed to make Beelzebub believe we lost” Crowley sniffed the two of them proceeded away from the fire and rubble of what was the Beelzebub's home.  
Aziraphale felt the earthquake and things did shuffled about yet it wasn’t as bad as what it was at the epicentre of it. It was then he felt the presence and soon enough there was a flash of light and then appeared Jay, Alistar, Azazel and Raphael. Aziraphale noticed how dishevelled the children looked he couldn’t help but feel worried for them. Raphael walked Azazel over to a chair and sat them down into it they were clearly shaken by the whole ordeal. Jay looked at Alistar and hugged him tightly he missed the closeness they had.

“Jay your back and you brought Alistar along” he moved over to them and hugged his son. Alistar kind of squashed between Aziraphale and Jay awkwardly not to complained.  
“Ummm father your kind of crushed my boyfriend here?” Jay stated as his father released his hold on them and backed away. Alistar moved away from Jay and then Aziraphale watched them walked over to where Azazel and Raphael were.

“Father I’m so glad to see you…..”Jay grabbed his father into a hug again who hugged him back. 

“Where’s Crowley?” Aziraphale noticed his husband hasn’t shown up as Jay looked at his father with a grim look on his face.

“The house collapsed Satan had practically destroyed everything we managed to escape unnoticed I think its over” Jay said he looked at the portal which was awaited them.   
“Also bad news Azlinn and Cain pretty much been trapped in hell, so sorry Aziraphale I know this isn’t what you want to hear” Raphael said Aziraphale’s face frowned he looked at Jay who was pretty much reflecting the same look of sorrowfulness. 

“So at least your safe. I guess Beelzebub thought you were all discorporated in that house collapse. I’m glad to have you here Jay still wondered where your father is and Gabriel?” Aziraphale fretted he heard the sound of car pulled into the front yard. The front door opened and Crowley and Gabriel entered looking dishevelled like the children.  
Both of them were covered in soot and ash they were lucky to get out of the house before the entire thing collapsed upon them.

“Crowley! you alright is it true that Azlinn and Cain gone down there…..” Crowley just nodded Aziraphale hugged him tightly. Gabriel went over to where his children and noticed the portal and it awaited to transfer them to heaven. Outside the storm had passed, just darkness settled upon Kingston.

“Aziraphale I think its time we started” Gabriel said he looked at his two sons. “Raphael are you going to come with me?” Azazel nuzzled against the angels body as he wrapped his arms around him Raphael looked at him with a reassured smile.

“Of course though its best to see if you can go through” reluctant Azazel stood up from the chair and was led over to the middle of the circle.   
“I don’t want to be discorporated in the process….” Azazel panicked a little watched Aziraphale went to the edge of the portal. He looked at Azazel and he noted the purity ring was still wedge on his finger. Aziraphale remembered his mishap with the portal though one must been prepared to make the transition. It was a scary experience to feel being separated from the mortal body to become a spiritual soul that will forever be in heaven. Until given chance to be placed back down again in another life. For the children it meant their existence would ended they no longer liable to live upon the mortal plain again.

“Azazel are you prepared to leave this place? It will mean the part of your demonic side will be dissolved in order to go to heaven” Aziraphale asked Azazel given him a worried look he was still stood awkwardly in the circle.

“Then I wouldn’t be the same would I?”

“Azazel you will be fine, basically the demonic part will be overridden by the angel part inside you” Aziraphale smiled though Azazel rather heard those words from his boyfriend Raphael.

“Azazel you will be fine you’ll have Raphael there with you” Gabriel said as he rested one of his hands on Raphael’s shoulder. Aziraphale noticed how extremely handsome Raphael was. Crowley felt a wave a jealous hit him as he noticed his husband gazed upon the handsome angel. In fact Raphael gave Aziraphale a playful wink made him felt tingling. “Umm angel…..”Crowley arched eyebrow at him as Aziraphale now felt guilty “Sorry dear” he apologised. 

There was a low noise that hummed from below Azazel feet and he was soon taken away in a beam of light as everyone watched on as Azazel disappeared from sight.   
“There he goes his really going to have a hard time trying to staying celebrant. At least he isn’t stuck in hell I think he wouldn’t like it that much” Raphael smiled to himself it was then Alistar’s turn to go.

“Alistar come here” Gabriel opened his arms and hugged him Alistar looked back at Jay for a moment. “There’s one more thing I got to do” Alistar walked over to Jay and then given him a kiss. 

“Jay I love you, I really missed kissing you and I don’t know what their rules are like up there with relationships between ineffable beings. I prayed that we can be forever soul mates until our time is up”

Jay felt sadden by what Alistar said watched him stepped into the glowing circle and turned to face his father one last time.

“I’ll see you up there, you to father” as Jay watched Alistar disappeared a lot quicker than his brother he can only imagine they ascended into heaven in one piece. Crowley went over to his son Jay and gave him a hug “Good bye we will see you again don’t you worry. I seem to worked my way back into Gods good books. Oh wait Aziraphale did you get that book from Cain’s room?” Aziraphale remembered the book Cain received for his role by god which now was no longer needed.

Jay took the pouch and held it close to him as Aziraphale given him a quick hug “I loved you so much my son and honestly I wish didn’t have to end. Sadly that’s the case here. You take care son and I hope for the best. For you and Alistar” Aziraphale said as Jay went over to the circle. Crowley went over to where Gabriel was stood this whole ordeal had them put their in-differences aside and formed a bond between the two of them.

“Gabriel did you know in that book, my son Cain was entrusted with to for fill his role in heaven. He was meant to be angel of love. In there Alistar’s name was right next to my Jay. At least now they can be together forever” Crowley said he felt very emotional as Gabriel nodded at Crowley.

“Its sad to think that all that time after the holiday, Alistar and Jay barely seen each other. Didn’t help when Deva held that information above her brothers head. I felt awful for my son now they’re gone” Gabriel felt sadness he watched Jay disappeared through the portal. The ordeal was over. It was going to feel weird now Crowley, Aziraphale and Gabriel are alone they don’t have to worry about playing to roles as father’s anymore. 

“What would happened to Cain and Azlinn? They wouldn’t discorporate them dear?” Aziraphale rubbed his forehead with his hand. Crowley really didn’t want to tell Aziraphale the worst most likely outcome to their ineffable children.

“Angel I don’t want to say it be too awful to even think about it”

“It’s just so horrible they were taken to hell. My son and daughter are demons now!!”

“There, there lets just say things now tickety boo hmm”

“It’s not tickety boo Crowley I want them back!”

Crowley comforted Aziraphale as he grieved, Raphael had decided he should’ve taken his leave. He addressed Gabriel one last time in hopes to distil mutual tied between them.  
“I better leave then I hope Azazel hadn’t freaked out he is can be queen sometimes. It was lovely to met you Crowley, Aziraphale I hope everything now onward will be less chaotic. Gabriel I hope to see you again” Raphael offered his hand which Gabriel shook and then pulled him in for a hug patted him on the back.

“Do you need to take the gateway Raphael? I think its still open” though Raphael just shook his head and vanished in a flood of light. Gabriel sat down on a chair he ran a hand through his greying hair and looked longingly out the window a the night sky. Aziraphale started to tend to closing the portal removed the candles where were all snuffed out. Crowley went over to the kitchen and dug into the cabinet and grabbed something to drink. It was quiet for the three they had all taken a glass of wine and sat there and drunk.  
“No more kids, I guess you want to move else where? Gabe what you planned to do?” Crowley sipped his wine as Gabriel toys with the glass in his hand. 

“I know my hatred for Beelzebub has returned. For now it be back to heaven and see the children. Let me just say you two made fine parent’s I wished the best for your marriage”   
Aziraphale couldn’t help but smile this was a rare moment to even happen. They were all exhausted and seated around the table which was moved off to the side cause of where the portal was placed.

“Good to know, I think a toast is in order. I admit they may have driven us crazy at times, made us worried, made us questioned their existence but in the end there going to be missed immensely” Crowley said he raised his glass Gabriel and Aziraphale joined in as they were felt sentimental. The last couple of years been a one roller coaster that was filled with memories that none of them will ever forgotten.

“So Gabriel did you want to stay here tonight? You got no house left to go to” Crowley said solemn tone made Gabriel realised he was homeless for now.   
“I can leave tomorrow and headed up there and I hope you two will be coming along” he got up from his seat and stretched out his limbs he was oddly enough felt tired though he wanted to take a shower. 

“Where about is the bathroom?” Gabriel asked Crowley told him it was upstairs first door on the right. Gabriel walked away leaving Crowley and Aziraphale alone seated there nursed their drinks.

“Crowley we should move, start over again go back to how it was before all this” Aziraphale said he drunk his wine looked around the house his eyes landed on the painting that Azlinn did of the family.

“Well angel we will have to sell the house and businesses that we are in debt with and find a new home” Crowley looked out the backdoor at the garden he spent so much time tended too. He hate to move cause he have invested so much time into his outdoor garden that he knew that Aziraphale would felt miserable if they stayed here.  
“Its for the best dear I know its taken us a long time to get here. I feel like starting over again will make us well feel better” Aziraphale closed his eyes and was dozed off in his seat Crowley looked at his tired husband. It had been a long day for them and now they were best to go upstairs to bed. Tomorrow they will headed up to heaven to see the children settled in.

 **GOD POV**  
 _It had been a long drawn out game, and as to determined whether any side came away felt like they better the other. I can safely say if the remainder of the children didn’t come to me I would have felt like I lost. Winning or losing shouldn’t mattered at all, games might seemed like fun. When you played with the ineffable pieces manipulating and controlled their movements at well it was utter cruel.  
As for the fate of the children themselves they pretty much now angels. More so or not Uriel, Sandalphon and Gabriel are back to the arch angel roles upstairs. For now the children had their memories cleared, in so that they wont address Gabriel as father anymore. How ever I accepted the love between Azazel and Raphael along with Alistar and Jay. In fact I decided that Jay will be assigned the role that Cain had left vacant. Sarai and Deva were pretty much left to their own devices though Jophiel was happy to see Sarai after such a long time away from each other.  
Back on earth Aziraphale and Crowley had moved they decided to now go live in country side. There roles have been restated and they now wondered when the next clash between heaven and hell will occur. This story was what one assume was Anges Nutter’s future prophesy ones that Anathema and Newt had burned in the fire the day after the apocalypse. Time had passed and they wondered whatever happened to the angel and the demon they met that day. So after placed pen to paper Anathema penned this story, she let her mind run wild and her children had helped in the process along with her husband. So this story draws to a close the angel and the demon and their ineffable love will continued to survive whatever perils they are thrown at them._  
THE END


End file.
